Code Geass: Power of the Southeast Asia King
by general ironox
Summary: When Lelouch and Nunnally was banished to Japan before it was invaded he has meet and befriend with some people from Southeast Asia forces. Rescued by them Lelouch begin to plan his revenge to Britannia. With the help from Southeast Asia and a few friend he meet druring the invaded. This will x-over with Danball Senki.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki. If I did Lelouch will not die  
**

 **Japan 2010 ATB.**

"Hey Suzaku!" A voice of 10 year old boy, He has a light black eyes and violet eyes. He is Lelouch vi Britannia the former 11th Prince of Britannia.

"Yes Lelouch?" A boy with a same age with Lelouch said. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He is Suzaku Kururugi the son of the Japan Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi

"Are you sure is safe to play around here?" Lelouch said as he now stand behind the wheelchair of his sister Nunnally vi Britannia. The girl has brown hair and her eyes close.

The three of them right now stand in front of lager river near Kururugi residence. Suzuka has told them that there is a river near here and he want to it to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Of course Lelouch! My family sometime come to this place to play "Suzaku said then his face become sad.

"What wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch ask when he see Suzaku sad face.

"It just me and my father stop come to this river after my mother die" Suzakusaid.

"I'm sorry" Lelouch said he know what it feel when lost mother. His mother has been assassination and his bastard of father has banished Lelouch and his sister Nunnally to Japan as a tool after he request him investigate his mother die. But that man has refused and say is old news. Lelouch has angry and renouncing his clam to the thorn.

"Is ok Lelouch" Suzaku smile.

"This place must beautiful! I can hear the sound of water and bird song" Nunnally said.

"Yes it is Nunnally! I wish you can see it" Lelouch smile to his sister.

Nunnally has been blind and cripple due for his mother assassination. The doctor said her eyes been blind due the trauma when she her mother die. Lelouch hope that one day his sister can see again and see this place.

"When come here what you family always do Suzaku?" Lelouch ask

"This river has many fish so I and my father always bring fishing-rod to but since we don't bring it let play near a river" Suzakusaid and then he and Lelouch help move Nunnally near the river.

"That right my father always play this game" Suzaku said and pick the rock then throw it to the river. The rock keep bouncing until it land on the other side of the river.

"Let me try" Lelouch said and then pick the rock and throw it but the rock bouncing a few time then fall to the water before touch to the other side of the river.

"You had to use more force" Suzaku said before pick another rock and throw it, it bouncing and land on the other side.

"I not strong enough to like you Suzaku" Lelouch said.

"That because you always try to sneak away when Tohdoh-sensei want you do exercise." Suzaku said.

"My body not good when do exercise" Lelouch said before pick another rock and throw it but this time it bouncing to a bush near river and disappear in it.

"Ouch" a voice said make the three look at the source.

"Ok! Who throw it" a voice said and from the bush a young man walk out hold his head with his left hand. He has short black hair and black eyes. He wear a military uniform.

"You there" He point at the three kid. "Which one of you throw it"

"I did" Suzaku said . The man look at him a few minute before shook his head.

"No you not! You try to take the blame for you friend right" He said then look at Lelouch.

"You are the one who throw right" he ask Lelouch. And Lelouch nod his head.

"Next time watch before you throw" the man said.

"You scare them Duc Anh" another voice said and from the bush is a young man with brown hair and black eyes, wear a glass in his eyes. And hold a fishing-rod in his hand.

"Sorry for I have litter angry but today it my day off and I want to take a litter nap in this river Leo" Duc And said.

"you are Genbu son" Leo said look at Suzaku.

"How do you know?" Suzaku surprise his birth had been keep a secret.

"Thank to Duc Anh father" Leo said point at the guy next to him.

"You kid must come to this place to play right" Duc Anh said.

"Yes" Suzaku nod

"Did you guy hungry! I had catch some fish" Leo ask.

Despite of the kid protect. Leo has make the cook, the fish grill which now they all sit around the fire.

"So what is you two name" Duc And as look the vi Britannia sibling.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and this is my sister Nunnally Lamperouge" Lelouch said.

"Nice to meet you" Nunnally said.

"You two must be Marianne the Flash kid right?" Leo said.

"Yes" Nunnally answerd.

"My name is Nguyen Duc Anh and this is my friend Leo Truong" Duc Anh said.

"You just call me Leo" Leo said.

"So Duc Anh-san what is you job?" Nunnally ask.

"I'm a squad leader and Leo is member of my team" Duc Anh said.

"You are from Asia right?" Lelouch ask.

"Yes I from Viet Nam while Leo is from China" Duc Anh said.

"Why do you guy here?" Suzaku ask.

"We here to do the cooperate military. Our country sent a company here to train with Japan force" Leo said.

"So how do you about my birth I thought it has been secret" Suzaku ask.

"My father is general and he has meet you and you father when you still are baby" Duc Anh said.

"Hey! The food is ready" Leo said and hand for every a skewer. Every one begin to eat it.

"The fish is really good" Nunnally said.

"Thank for you praise Nunnally" Leo smile.

The five people eat and told to each other then they say good bye to each other.

"Those two are very nice people" Nunnally said.

"Yeah! They treat us like normal people despite we are from royal" Lelouch said.

They did not know that the meeting between them will mark the begin of the new story. A story about The Emperor of Southeast Asia who will crush Britannia with his power.

 **First I want to said that this is my first hand fic I write but I had thought thic fic been lost due my computer been broke a long time ago and I had to fix it. I thought I don't any back up until I found this in my sister laptop. So I decide to update it.**

 **I read story** **Lelouch go to China or EU so I want o try something here.  
**

 **This will have x-overs with Danball Senki serie. That mean those LBX will appear as Knightmare Frame and they character will** ** **appear** in this story. What do you guy think about ****Lelouch use The Emperor.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki. If I did Lelouch will not die**

 **August 10, 2010 a.t.b. Japan  
**

The sky fills with aircrafts, VTOL gunship. And the sea fill with battleship and troop transporters from Britannian Military. The Britannian Naval fleet surrounded Japan from the North, East and south, and attacked the island from all positions simultaneously. Drop ship aircraft launched from carriers were used to deposit soldiers and Britannian new weapon Knightmare Frames. The war continue for many days.

"What do you said" Leo yell.

"Order from general we will leave Japan" Duc Anh said.

"But the Japan force are still fighting out there" Leo said.

"Leo I know that you can see that we are fighting a losing batter, with those new weapon Britannian has conquer almost every major city in Japan" Duc Anh said,

"But we can't just leave like that after we fight together with Japan force" Leo said.

"I know but that is the order and also we have another mission" Duc Anh said.

"What mission sir?" a man ask he has a short dark green blue hair and brown eyes.

"We will leave this country in tonight until that we will find and bring any Japan civilian to this base from here then we will move them to the harbor near here. We will bring them with us" Duc Anh said.

"So when will we leave sir?" the man ask.

"We will leave in 15 minute so get you weapon ready" Duc Anh order.

"Yes sir" Duc Anh squad said and Duc Anh walk out the room.

"What wrong Hayate?" Leo ask the man.

"I hope that my mother and sister are ok" Hayate said.

"Don't worry we will get them out" Leo said.

"I know but it sad to have leaved our country" Hayate said.

"I don't like it too but Duc Anh right the Japan force are losing they only win one batter in Itsukushima" Leo said.

"But I fear what happen if Britannian conquer this land my people will be strip they name and replace with number" Hayate said and Leo only silence and look at him.

* * *

Fifteen minute late

Now Duc Anh squad move thought the city of Tokyo. They mission now is find any Japan civilian and bring them to harbor. In their road he can see many dead body belong to Japan force and civilian.

"Check radio look for sos message around here" Duc Anh order his men.

They hide in a house near there and wait for radio signal.

"Sir we has SOS message" Duc Anh men said.

"What is said?' Duc Anh ask.

"There are a group of civilian hide in the hospital near here" the soldier answer.

Duc Anh took his map out and place it on the ground.

"We are now in here" Duc Anh point.

"The Hospital is there" the soldier point another place in the map.

"This road will have Britannian troop recon around here every ten minute" Duc Anh said.

"Then we will need to move quick" Leo said.

Duc Anh took the map and place it in his pocket.

"All right guy we will move in the alley so that will make Britannian hard to find us" Duc Anh said and they begin move out.

After move from few alleys they finally come to the hospital.

"Ok move move" Duc Anh said and his squad quickly run to the building.

When they go to hospital Duc Anh begin order.

"You two guard this door" Duc Anh point at two soldier.

"Hayate! You and three other go to the rooftop watch for Britannian troop call me if you see them" Hayate nod.

"The other follow me" Duc Anh said.

They begin check the room one by one to look for civilian. When Leo open the last door of this floor.

"Don't shoot" a voice shout from the room

"I found civilian" Leo said and the other quickly come there.

"We are from the army" Duc Anh said.

"Thank god we are saved" A man said He has light brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He also has a light brown beard and also has tanned skin.

"What is you name" Duc Anh said.

"Kojirou Kitajima" The man said.

"How many people in here?" Duc Anh ask.

"We have about 21 people in here most of them a kid" Kojirou said.

Duc Anh look to the room he saw 7 adult and 14 kids.

"Don't worry we will get everyone out here" Duc Anh said.

"Sergeant Do you hear me" Hayate voice from the radio.

"I'm here" Duc Anh said to radio

"We have a group of Britannian troop come to this way" Hayate said.

"How many of them?" Duc Anh ask.

"They had 30 men with many weapon" Hayate said.

Duc Anh begin think about the plan his squad has 12 member the Britannian has 30. If he plan right they can win again them.

"Leo! You and two other lead the civilian to the back door of this building the other" Duc Anh said.

Leo nod and he with the other begin to lead the civilian.

"They have seen us" Hayate said.

"Take them down as many as possible" Duc Anh said. He and every one go to the front door.

"Fire at them" Duc Anh order as he use his rifle took one of the Britannian troop.

Thank to Hayate sniper skill his team has take care ten guy before they come close to this hospital.

"Grenade" One of Duc Anh man said.

Duc Anh quickly jump from there before the grenade explode.

"Is everyone ok" Duc Anh said after the explode.

"We ok sir and look like we has kill all enemy" one of his man said.

"Good now let regroup with the other" Duc Anh said and they go to the back of the hospital.

* * *

Now this is afternoon Duc Anh squad now thought the city with the civilian with them. He look at his clock.

"We have three hour before they leave" Duc Anh said.

"But from here to the base is has been block by the Britannian troop" Leo said.

"There must be another road to the base" Hayate said

Duc Anh quickly took his map and look for the road to base.

"Most of the road have been block" Duc Anh said.

"Wait Kururugi residence is near the river we always come." Leo point at the river in the map.

"From there to the base is only has 30 minute" Hayate said.

"You right and Britannian still not come there yet" Duc Anh said.

"Ok! We will come to Kururugi residence" Duc Anh said and they quickly move to there.

When they come near to the Kururugi residence. Duc Anh call them stop.

"Hayate! You and the other come the river, me and Leo will check to see if anyone still in there" Duc Anh said.

"If we don't come there in 15 minute continue go to the base" Duc Anh said.

Hayate nod and then lead the other to the river while Duc Anh and Leo move to the house.

They begin to check surround the house then they hear.

"Please Father, I'm begging you, you have to stop this," Suzaku voice pleaded.

Duc Anh and Leo quickly move to the window near it, the two soldier look at to see what happen in there.

"Stop what?" they here Genbu replied glaring at his ten-year-old son.

"You have to stop the fighting, too many lives have been lost already, if this keeps up, everyone in Japan will die."

Genbu was not pleased with his son at the moment.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Genbu countered, "You're just a child that doesn't understand anything!"

"Too many people have died already. You have to end this Father so that this war will stop." Suzaku pointed out,

"Do you have the slightest clue of what will happen if I do that? I will be looked upon as a traitor to our country and our people. Britannia will occupy this country and we will be forced to lose our rights, our pride, and even our name of Japan and being called Japanese. We'll be slaves to them and I refuse to let that happen."

"But Father, what about this declaration you made of a do or die resistance?" Suzaku asked upset and angry with his father, "if that's how it will be, then it won't matter in the end because everyone, no, all of Japan will be destroyed!"

"…Better than surrendering to Britannia. I will not stand by for Japan to bow to Britannia, not while I still draw breath!" Genbu said back

"Where is Nunnally and Lelouch?" Genbu ask his son.

"They hide near the river" Suzaku said.

"That right if we one of them the royal family will have to stop the war" Genbu said

Suzaku was shocked when he hear his father said it and the small boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't care, you just don't care, you don't care how many innocent people die, you just want to satisfy your own ego!" Suzaku said in a strain tone, "You think that everything revolves around you. You make all these decisions and people will just follow along with them and now you plan to kill Nunnally and Lelouch"

"Enough!" Genbu roared at his son, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way boy!"

"Father, why can't you understand?!" Suzaku asked angrily with tears in his eyes as he grabbed on his father to get him to stop.

Genbu was angry and slapped Suzaku away from and it pushed Suzaku over the edge and he grabbed a knife and lunge at his father with a roar stabbing him with the knife. Genbu's eyes widened as he was stabbed as he looked to see the knife that had penetrated his body and he fell on his knees. Suzaku shook himself and realized what he had just done.

"F-Father?" Suzaku spoke as he quickly went to his father.

Suzaku was shocked at what he actually had just done. He didn't know why he did what he did but he was seeing his father dying from the fatal stab wound.

"I…don't believe this…" Genbu said as blood was seeping from his mouth and he looked at his son who was still mortified, "to think that you, my own son, would be the one to end my life. "

Suzaku shock for his father just say ran from the room. Leave his dying father behind. When Suzaku run out the room Duc Anh and Leo open the window and climb in the room.

"Check his wound" Duc Anh said and Leo go to Genbu side.

"Who are you" Genbu ask still hold his wound.

"It me Duc Anh" Duc Anh said.

"Son of General Phong" Genbu said "So you had hear everything right"

"Yes! I hear you have order fight to the last one if you do that every Japan people will die" Duc Anh said.

"Better than lost our name, our pride" Genbu said.

"How is his wound?" Duc Anh ask Leo.

"The wound fatal he will not survive" Leo said.

"Help me give the order said them to fight the last one" Genbu said look at Duc Anh.

"Sorry Genbu but I can't do that" Duc Anh said.

"Why? You know what they will do when they take this country" Genbu said.

"What make a country the royal family? The leader ? no is the people as long the Japan people alive they will has a chance take back the country one day if you order they fight to the last men the Japan will truly disappear" Duc Anh look at Genbu.

"How you sure about that?" Genbu said.

"My country has been conquer by EU and China but we still fight back and take back our country because our people still alive" Duc Anh said.

"I see then please save many Japan people as many as possible" Genbu said.

"We have been order take many Japan people and leave the country with them" Duc Anh said.

"Before you in the harbor near you base these is a ship has contain Sakuradite to use for the few years" Genbu said "Take that with you"

"I will" Duc Anh said.

"Then.. tell… Suzaku… that… I… forgive … him" Genbu had his head down, closed his eyes, and breathed his last.

Then Duc Anh move his hand to Genbu face to close his eye.

"We need to go" Leo said and Duc Anh nod.

* * *

The two of them move from the house and run to the river but Duc Anh look back to the house and see two people run to the house one of them is Tohdoh. Then he turn back continue go to the river.

When they come the river the hear someone yell.

"Brother" they know that voice is belong to Nunnally.

The two soldiers quickly run to that and see five Britannia point the gun at royal kid.

"Sorry you highness but the emperor has no use for you two" the leader said and the troop prepare to fire.

Bang Bang Bang Bang.

Lelouch see the soldier has been shot down from behind by Duc Anh and Leo.

"You two ok?" Leo ask.

"Leo is that you" Nunnally said.

"Is me" Leo said.

"Why are you two here" Lelouch said.

"We have order to save many Japan people and bring them out the country" Duc Anh said.

"You two should come with us" Leo said.

"Why should we, you will bring us and us as the tools" Lelouch said.

"Because right now it not safe to stay in this country" Duc Anh said "And Lelouch tell me what you truly want"

"I want to my sister safe and one day I will obliterate Britannia _"_ Lelouch said.

Leo and Duc Anh look at Lelouch eyes. Normal they will laugh at it when those word come from the mouth of ten year old kid. But they don't because they can see in this eye is determination, hatred and rage. They knew that one day Lelouch can do that.

"Then you will need army to do that Lelouch" Duc Anh said.

"Come with us Lelouch and I promise you will have army to obliterate Britannia _"_ Duc Anh said.

Lelouch look at the man. He know that is risk to trust him and maybe he just lied so they can go with him and be use a the tool. But what Duc Anh said is right he need army and power to do that. So Lelouch decide he will take a gamble.

"We will come with you" Lelouch said.

"Then we need move quick the ship is about leave in one hour" Duc Anh said.

Leo has grad Nunnally and carry her in bride style. They move to the base. When they come there they see the army begin to carry the civilian to the truck and move them to the harbor.

"Sergeant" Hayate call as he run to them.

"You guy make it" Duc Anh said.

"Yea! When we come here we has take something with us" Hayate smile.

"What it is?" Duc Anh ask.

"We meet a group of three Knightmare Frames but the pilot leave the machine and we has ambush them and force them drive the Knightmare Frames back with us" Hayate said.

"Nice" Leo said.

"So did you mother and sister come here?" Duc Anh ask.

"They already in the harbor" Hayate said "You guy should hurry the last truck is prepare to move"

They begin go to the truck Hayate help Nunnally go to the truck and now they begin move to the harbor.

"Do we have radio in here?" Duc Anh ask.

"Yes we have" one the soldier said and give it to Duc Anh.

"Command this is Sergeant Duc Anh" Duc Anh said to the radio.

"This is command" the voice said back.

"We has information said that in the harbor has a ship has contain Sakuradite Genbu said we should take it with us" Duc Anh said.

"I see! Is Genbu still alive?" the voice ask.

"No sir but he has say this information to us before he die" Duc Anh said.

"Very well thank for tell us that" the voice said.

* * *

Now Lelouch stand in the deck of the ship. The ship has move and leave behind Japan.

"One day I will come back" Lelouch said look at the country which has become his second home.

"You know Lelouch, Duc Anh always keep his word" Lelouch turn to see Leo look at him.

"When he said he will give you a army he will do that" Leo walk to him.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch ask.

"Duc Anh Father is the general of Southeast Asia army" Leo said "Duc Anh is very good leader despite he is Sergeant" then Leo laugh.

"Actually with his skill he should be Colonel right now" Leo said.

"But why he still are Sergeant?" Lelouch ask

"Because one most people see he is still young to become Colonel and the second is he never want to do high" Leo said "But when situation call he will do that"

"Why do tell me about that" Lelouch ask

"You see! Duc Anh is like a knight or samurai he want to find a good master to serve and I think he has found one" Leo said look at Lelouch.

"You mean he want to serve me?" Lelouch said.

"Yes and he is very serious about it" Leo said "I want make sure you know about that"

Leo then walk away leave Lelouch and he begin think what he just hear.

"Brother" Lelouch hear his sister voice and turn to look.

Lelouch saw his sister Nunnally sit on the wheelchair and been push by a boy same age with him but he can see go with them is another grop of kids.

"Nunnally what are you doing out here" Lelouch said come to his sister side.

"I want to see you" Nunnally said "So I came out from out room and look for you"

"We found her go around so we come to ask her" the boy said behind Nunnally said he has curly brown hair with dark hazel eyes and thick eyebrows.

"They help me to find you" Nunnally said.

"You should not leave you sister alone" Another boy said he has dark purple spiky hair with a light purple highlight in front. He has purple eyes.

"I sorry for leave you alone! I promise I will never do that again" Lelouch said to his sister.

"Is alright brother" Nunnally said

Lelouch see something in Nunnally hand.

"What are you holding Nunnally?" Lelouch ask.

"A man give me it when I look for you" Nunnally show Lelouch the thing in her hand.

The object is small white doll with two leg and two hand but the doll don't have a face instead is symbol is look like bird-shaped.

"Why he give you that?" Lelouch ask.

"He just said I look alone and the doll can be my friend" Nunnally answer.

"I see" Lelouch look at the doll

"This my brother Lelouch Lamperouge" Nunnally turn to the group.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ban Yamano" the boy behind Nunnally said then everyone in the group introduce them to Lelouch.

"My name is Hiro Oozora" he has blue hair and brown eyes.

"Mizel Oozora" he has black, long hair, reaching down to his waist with green eyes

"Ran Hanasaki" she has slightly pink skin, big neon yellow eyes and long cherry colored hair tied up in ponytail with side bangs.

"Kazuya Aoshima" he has ginger hair tied to the back as a ponytail, and has dark, cerulean eyes.

"Ami Kawamura" she has short lavender hair and dark violet eyes.

"Jin Kaidou" he has black hair with a grey-white streak on the right side and red eyes.

"Yuuya Haibara" he has long ponytail black hair, His right eye is covered with hair

"Jessica Kaios" she has big blue eyes and some freckles on her cheeks. She has yellow hair tied in low pigtail.

"Asuka Kojou and I am a girl" if she not said that Lelouch will she is a guy. She has short dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hanzou Gouda nice to meet you kid" His hair and eyes are both a deep teal

"And this guy is Daiki Sendou" Hanzou point at the purple boy.

"I not ask you to say my name" Daiki said.

Then the last boy introduce to Lelouch. When the boy stand in front him, Lelouch has feel somehow he has meet the boy before. He has short light brown hair and green eyes and Lelouch can see the boy has lost his left hand.

"My name is Renya nice to meet you" the boy said and offer his right hand to Lelouch.

"Nice to meet you too" Lelouch shake the boy hand.

In that day August 10, 2010 a.t.b will know as the day Japan been invasion and conquer but also is the day The Emperor of Southeast Asia and his sister The White Witch meet they Royal Knights

 **Should I do a few chapter said about before the canon or I should go to the canon in next chap ?**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki. If I did Lelouch will not die**

"Check mate" Lelouch said as he checkmate a white king with black rook.

"It's my defeat…" a man sit in front Lelouch said. He a man in his early fifty has short black hair and black eye. That man look like the older version of Duc Anh. He is General Phong, commander of the Southeast Asia army.

"You are quite a good player general and this is the first time you play chess" Lelouch said.

"Normal I use to play cờ tướng because is popular in here." Phong said.

"So how about another game general" Lelouch said as he arranges back the pieces.

"That good to me" Phong said and they begin another game.

It's have been two year since Lelouch and Nunnally had come to Southeast Asia by the evacuate Japan civilian plan. Because the attack of Britannian and lack of time only 500 Japan civilian have been evacuate from Japan. When they come to Southeast Asia, the civilian have been provided place to live in many country in Southeast Asia. Lelouch and Nunnally have come and live with Japan civilian in Viet Nam.

"So general how is the war?" Lelouch ask as he move a black queen.

"Britannian still sent more troops to Philippines but we still hold them at bay" Phong answer. Normally when a kid as him about the war he will tell them that they still young to know about war. But Lelouch is different than other kid.

"Thank for those Sakuradite we acquire from Japan we can produce our owe Knightmare Frames." Phong said "But is look like Britannian have produce they new model is call Sutherland"

"Did they have mass produce them?" Lelouch ask.

"They still test it before they can mass produce it" Phong said.

"I see! Checkmate" Lelouch said as checkmate a white king with black queen.

"Tell me Lelouch why you always use a king" Phong ask.

"If the king does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow" Lelouch said as he hold a black king piece.

General Phong look at the former prince before he let out a laugh.

"You really are interesting kid Lelouch" Phong said then he look at Lelouch.

"Tell me Lelouch do you truly want to destroy Britannian?" Phong ask look at Lelouch eye.

"Yes! General I will destroy Britannian" Lelouch said.

"And how you will do it?" Phong ask

"I will create a army can fight back Britannian" Lelouch answer.

"What will you do went Britannian be destroy" Phong ask.

"I will rebuild it and make it to country where the strong will not devour the weak." Lelouch said

"I see" Phong said then he look at the clock.

"I have meeting with the Council so I think we will continue talk next time" Phong said as he and Lelouch walk out the house. There are a car has been there and wait for them.

"Sorry general but I will walk back to my house" Lelouch said as they come close the car.

"Are you sure Lelouch? There are still many people in here hate Britannian" Phong said.

After the Japan has been conquer, Japan people live in Southeast Asia has developed hated to Britannian. And since there are a few Britannians live in here. They have been attack by the Japan, and some case is kill by them. The government have try to they best to calm them and protect Britannian live in here. The general don't like what the Japan do. True they homeland has been conquer by Britannian but because the royal family did not they civilian. But some Japan civilians don't see it.

"Don't worry general I will be fine" Lelouch said.

The general looks at Lelouch before let out a sigh and go to the car.

At the car drive off Lelouch begin to walk back his house. In the road he begin remember what happen when he and Nunnally come here.

* * *

 **Flash back: August 12, 2010 a.t.b Viet Nam.**

Lelouch and his sister go with Duc Anh to the government building. As the three of them walk in the building.

"Duc Anh" a voice said make Duc Anh turn to look.

A man with short brown hair and blue eye walk to them.

"Hello brother" Duc Anh said.

"It's good to see you come back safe" Duc Anh brother said before turn to look at the kid.

"Who are two lovely kids" Duc Anh brother said.

"This is my brother Nguyen Duc Phuong" Duc Anh said.

"Nice to meet you Phuong" Lelouch said and shake the man hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Nunnally said.

"So who are those kids?" Phuong ask again.

"I will tell you when we meet general" Duc Anh said then the four of them walk to the command room.

When they arrive Lelouch see in the room have five man told to each other.

"So you come, Sergeant" A man said.

"Yes General" Duc Anh salute.

"So what do you want to talk to me" Phong ask his son.

"This is my father general Nguyen Duc Phong" Duc Anh introduce the man to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"And this is?" Phong ask.

"This is Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia" Duc Anh said.

"The vi Britannia sibling" Phong said in surprise look at them.

"But I thought the Japan have kill them" Phuong said.

"Why you said that?" Lelouch ask.

"Because the Emperor has said that in the Britannia broadcast" Phuong answer.

"That is lie he has seen his troop to kill me and my sister "Lelouch said his bastard of father have lie about they die.

"I see" Phuong said.

"Then how do you still alive" Phong ask.

"Duc Anh and his friend Leo save us and bring us with them" Lelouch said.

"Then why you're here?" Phong ask

"Because he said that one day he will destroy Britannia" Duc Anh said.

"That is bold from a kid like you" Phong said look at the kid eyes he can see he really hold his word.

"General since they are royal we can make them to our hostage" one of the man said.

"That won't work since his father has already sent his troop to kill them" Phong said.

"So they don't have use to us" Another man said.

"I will provide you two a place to live" Phong said make many people in the room surprise.

"Why general?" One of them ask.

"I never want to use a kid as tool and beside they just come here they need to rest first" Phong said.

"Sergeant Duc Anh" Phong said.

"Yes" Duc Anh said.

"Please escort them to our house" Phong said.

"Yes general" Duc Anh said.

"By the way I have read you report! And from that I have decide promote to Lieutenant for what you have done" Phong said.

"Thank you sir" Duc Anh said then he and two kids walk out the room.

"Sir! Why you do that" One of the man said.

"I'm very good in judge someone Major, I can see that kid is very intelligent and I'm sure someday he will make a god hell leader" Phong said.

"Maybe he will be the one can help us in the fight with Britannia" Phong said.

"For the sake of our country I hope you right general" the man said.

With the Duc Anh and vi Britannia sibling.

"That go well" Duc Anh said.

"Most of you father men don't like us" Lelouch said.

"Because they see you are from royal family but give them some time they will chance" Duc Anh said.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

Lelouch now walk pass the market near his house. Then someone bumps into him as the two fall to the grounds.

"Sorry" Lelouch said.

"Watch it, jerk" a female shout.

"I said I was sorry" Lelouch said before seeing a girl same age with him, she had a bright red hair and blue eyes and her cloth is very dirty.

"Hey, I think a brat in here" a voice said.

"Dammit, I thought I lost them" the girl cursed. This make Lelouch confused now.

Soon a few males saw her and Lelouch.

"There is she! And look like she with another Britannia" one of them said.

'Oh crap' the girl thought but Lelouch has immediately from a plan as he take the girl hand

"What are we going" the girl said.

"Get you out of here" Lelouch said.

Lelouch and the girl move pass a few alley but then they been block by a man.

"Lelouch what are you doing here?" the man ask. He is a big man with red hair and have bear on his face, Lelouch know who he is.

"Manabu -san there is a few man chase after us" Lelouch said as the group appear behind them.

"Thank for stop them" the leader said.

"Why are you after them?" Manabu ask

"They are Britannia" the leader said.

"And?" Manabu said.

"They should pay for what they done to our country" the leader said.

"They are just a kid you cannot blame them because our country been conquer" Manabu said.

"Those stinky Britannia are the same, you are the Japan like use you should help us get rid of them instead protect them" The leader said then he and with other two charger at Manabu.

Manabu draw two shinais on his back. The first one bring his fist up but before he can punch, Manabu has strike him in the face with the tip of his shinai, Then he charger at the second hit him in the stomach, he give the leader a side kick knock him to the ground.

"I suggest you three leave" Manabu said.

The group decides to go back after pick themself from the ground.

"Thank for save me" the girl said.

"You welcome" Manabu said then he look at the girl cloth.

"Why are you cloth dirty?" Manabu ask.

"Because I live in the street" the girl answer make Lelouch and Manabu look at her surprise.

"Where are you family" Lelouch ask.

"My mother and brother has separated from me when the invasion begin. Some troop has found me and bring me with them" The girl said.

"No one take care you?" Lelouch ask the girl shook her head then they hear a sound from her stomach.

"Look like you are hungry" Manabu said while the girl blush for embarrassed.

"Come with me" Manabu said "You should come too Lelouch you sister had come to my dojo"

Lelouch nod and then go with Manabu and the girl.

"By the way what is your name?" Lelouch said.

"My name is Kallen, Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Kallen. My name is Lelouch and he is Manabu Saruta" Lelouch said.

"That is very uncommon name" Kallen said.

Then the three of them come to lager house. Manabu open the door and let the two kids in.

"Hi Lelouch" Lelouch see Ran sit on the flood with Nunnally.

"Hi Big brother" Nunnally said before to she stand up and walk to him.

"Nunnally! You should be careful" Ran said as she help the girl walk to Lelouch.

After come to Viet Nam Duc Anh have ask his sister who is a doctor to take care Nunnally. His sister and her friend have use every medical technology they have. They have manage recover Nunnally legs. Lelouch has overjoy when see his sister can walk again. But they can't not cure her eyes because the trauma she has

"Thank Ran" Nunnally said.

"I thought you are home Nunnally?" Lelouch ask.

"True but Ran have come and ask me go with her to the dojo" Nunnally answer.

"I see" Lelouch said before introduce Kallen to Ran and Nunnally.

Manabu walk from his kitchen with some onigiri. The kid sit in there and begin eat. Kallen quickly eat it. The other look at her.

"When the last time you eat" Lelouch ask.

"About three day ago, I have manage to steal a breed to eat" Kallen said.

"You steal food" Ran said.

"I have to since nobody take care of me because I'm half Britannia" Kallen said.

Then the door open everyone turn to see Renya with other four kids. Two boys and two girls.

The first girl has shot black hair and black eyes; the second girl has brown hair and blue eyes. The first boy short blond hair and brown eye, and the second boy have brown and black eyes.

"Hi Renya, Shiori, Misuzu, Anji and Denshichirou" Lelouch said.

"Hi guy" Renya said.

"Hi Nunnally" Misuzu and Shiori said and come to Nunnally place.

"Who is the new girl" Anji ask point at Kallen.

"This is Kallen" Ran said.

"Hi" Kallen said.

"So what are you guy doing" Renya ask.

"We just eat some onigiri Manabu-san make for us and Kallen" Lelouch said.

The new come join them and begin talk to each other.

"So because you are half Britannia no one take care of you?" Shiori said.

"Yes! I have like in the street thank to garbage and leftover" Kallen said.

"That horrible" Nunnally said then she turn to look at her brother.

"Big brother can you let Kallen live with us?" Nunnally ask.

"Are you sure you want that Nunnally?" Lelouch said.

"Yes big brother and I think Mahiro-san agree with me" Nunnally said then she turn to Kallen.

"Kallen what do you think about come to live with us?" Nunnally ask.

"Are you sure" Kallen ask.

"I'm sure" Nunnally answer.

After that they talk to each other then Lelouch with Nunnally and Kallen say goodbye to other and go back to they home.

"We home Mahiro-san" Lelouch said.

"Welcome home" A woman greet them. She has puffy brown hair and light green eyes.

"This is Mahiro Higurashi the one who take care of us" Lelouch introduce her to Kallen.

"Who is this girl, you friend Lelouch?" Mahiro ask.

Lelouch begin tell Mahiro everything.

"So can you let Kallen live with us Mahiro-san?" Nunnally ask after Lelouch finish the explained.

"If that you guy want then I agree" Mahiro smile.

"Thank you Mahiro-san" Nunnally said.

"But because you just tell me so I not prepare a room for her" Mahiro said look at Lelouch.

"So she will sleep with you tonight Lelouch" Mahiro said and Lelouch face turn red.

"Why not let she sleep with Nunnally" Lelouch said while Kallen has a same color like her hair.

"Because Nunnally bed is not big enough for two people and beside I thought she is you girlfriend after you save her" Mahiro grin make the two kid face become red.

"He is not save me is Manabu-san" Kallen shout.

"Hey I have dragged you and them to Manabu dojo so he can help us so basically I save you" Lelouch said back and two continue argue with each other while Nunnally and Mahiro giggled at the screen.

* * *

Now Kallen and Lelouch sit on they bed look at each other. Kallen right now wear new cloth Mahiro give to her.

"So which side you will sleep" Lelouch said broke the silent.

"Well..I will sleep on the left side" Kallen answer "And don't try to do anything went I sleep or I will hurt you" Kallen threaten.

"Like hell I will do that" Lelouch said and the two of them begin sleep. Lelouch on right side while Kallen on the left side.

In the midnight Lelouch hear some noise as first he think Mahiro-san since she always sleep late. But when he hears more he find out that is from Kallen. He turn to see the girl whimper.

"Mother, Brother don't leave me" Kallen said in her sleep.

Lelouch know she must have a bad dream as she continue said into her sleep. Lelouch pull to her close to him to a comfort hug. Since Nunnally sometime has nightmare like that he use to hugs her and say he is here.

"Don't worry Kallen. I'm here for you" Lelouch said and Kallen begin to relax and continue sleep.

That night the Red Queen has sleep peaceful for the first time in the arms of her Emperor.

 **I read many story about Lelouch meet Kallen and her brother when he still a kid. So I want to try with this. For the pairing I will do the Harem with Kallen. CC and Shirley. To anyone don't know who is renya and his friend. They are from Code Geass Renya of darkness**

 **Good you guys have a happy holiday with family.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki. If I did Lelouch will not die**

In a big arena. Two Knightmare Frame look at each other with their weapon ready to strike at each other.

The first Knightmare Frame look like knight armor with gray color. On it right hand hold an assault rifle while is left hand is a lancer. The second has red color it hold a sword in right arm and a shield in it left.

The gray knightmare begin attack first with it assault rifle. The red one use a shield to block the attack and then charger at the gray knightmare. The gray knightmare begin thrust it lancer to the red knightmare but it dodge to aside with it landspinner. Then bring the sword up and strike at the gray knightmare. The gray knightmare quickly jump back and shoot it two Slash Harken from it hip. But the red knightmare have dodged it and then shot it owe Slash Harken to the gray knightmare.

The gray knightmare not have enough time to dodge it. The Slash Harken hit the grey knightmare body and then pull it to the red one. When it come close the grey knightmare bring it lancer to thrust at the red knightmare. But the red block with it shield and then use it sword stab at the grey knightmare. The grey knightmare stop it moving at the sword hit it body and go thought the cockpit on it back. The red knightmare draw the sword from the gray knightmare and let it fall to the ground before it exploded.

"Simulation complete! Winner Kallen" a computer voice said.

The two cockpit open and two people walk out. One is 14 year old Kallen and the second is Leo walk out

"Look like you win again Kallen" Leo said.

"Thank you Leo" Kallen said with a smile.

"So how is the score" Leo ask look at the group sit on the room.

"This is Kallen 20 win again you" Duc Anh said as he look up from the book he read.

"You don't even watch the fight?" Leo ask

"I stop watch after you 10 lose" Duc Anh said and Leo fall to his kneel.

"A 20 year old soldier have his ass been kick by a 14 year old girl" Leo said.

"Cheer up Leo at least Kallen not win again Jin" Lelouch said "and good fight Kallen"

"Thank Lelouch" Kallen said with slight blush on her face.

"A praise to you girlfriend Lelouch" Jessica said with a grin from her chair.

"She not my girlfriend" Lelouch said with a red face.

"But I thought you guy are, after all you always hug Kallen when you guy sleep" Asuka said show a picture Lelouch sleep with his arms wrap around Kallen.

"I must say you guy look cute" Ami said to a now very red face Kallen.

"True" Nunnally said that earn a glad from Lelouch.

Why Lelouch glad his lovely sister. You see after a first night Kallen live with them, Mahiro have come to they room and she is very surprise to see Lelouch have hugs Kallen while they sleep. Mahiro have take a picture and then wake them up, when Kallen wake up and see Lelouch hug her, she have thrown him from the bed and call him prevent. And Mahiro have show him the picture, he has make sure is been destroy. But to his surprise when he see Renya show him a picture. He has demand where Renya have that picture and Lelouch is very terrify when he know that Nunnally is the one who give Renya and other Lelouch friend that picture. He has wonder what happen to his sweet litter sister.

"I think you guy should stop right now before two of them die because embarrassing" A woman said she have a long blue hair and brown eyes and wear lab coat. She is Haruka Oozora, Hiro and Mizel mother.

"Yes! Haruka-san" Nunnally said.

"So Haruka how is develop of our new knightmare?" Duc Anh ask.

"So far is good I think we can mass produce it in next month" Haruka said.

"Mom, what is the name of the new knightmare?" Hiro ask.

"Gunther" a man said, he have brown messy hair, dark hazel eyes and thick eyebrows he wear a glass and lad coat

"Hi Dad" Ban said.

"Hi Ban "the man said.

"Junichirou-san" Duc Anh said.

"Hello Duc Anh look like you take the kid come to train they knightmare frame drive skill" Junichirou said.

"They are very good when come to drive knightmare frame" Duc Anh said.

"How is Kallen rank right now?" Junichirou ask.

"Kallen is number four after Ban, Jin, and Hiro" Duc Anh said.

"I see" Junichirou said.

"So Gunther is the name of our five generation knightmare?" Leo ask.

"Yes! With they power we can fight again Britannian Sutherland" Junichirou said.

"I will tell that to my dad! Good job professor" Duc Anh said.

"Thank you Major" Junichirou said then look at his the kid

"I still owe you a debt when you rescue my family in that hospital" Junichirou said.

"I just do my job" Duc Anh said.

"You know is funny, the kid from the group we save become friend for each other and every of them is a very skill knightmare pilot" Leo said.

"Yea! You right" Duc Anh said.

"But I really don't want my son join the war" Junichirou said.

"I know but with Britannian we need everyone we have" Leo said.

"And sadly Ban want to join the army after he old enough" Junichirou sigh.

"Don't worry if he join I will look after him" Leo said.

"Simulation complete! Winner Jin" a computer voice said and the three adult look to see Jin and Kallen walk out from the cockpit.

"Damm still not win again you" Kallen said.

"You have improved Kallen" Jin said.

"Well one day I will defeat you" Kallen said.

"I look forward to that day" Jin smile.

"So you guy hungry?" Ran ask.

"Now you tell, I feel a litter hungry to" Kallen said.

"How about we go eat something" Yuuya suggest.

"I'm in" Kazuya said and the other agree with him.

"Should we ask the other go with us" Hanzou said.

"I think we should" Lelouch said and as the adult.

* * *

Now all the kid with Duc Anh and Leo sit in the Japan family restaurant.

"I hear this weekend will have Japan summer festival" Shiori said.

"Really?" Nunnally ask.

"Yes and they will have a firework too" Misuzu said.

"So do you think about we all come to festival" Renya said hold a food I with his fake left hand.

"I think that is a good idea" Lelouch said.

They continue talk about the plan for the festival. Until some of people walk to the restaurant.

"Why those stinky Britannia like you eat in this restaurant" The leader said look at Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen and Jessica with disgust

"And play with Britannia did you kid forget what they done to our country" the leader look at other "Don't you kid had any pride"

"Hey don't take to them like that" Kallen said.

"That right leave them alone" Jessica said.

"You had no right to talk to her like that" Lelouch said.

"Shut up your mouth you dam Britannia trash" The leader said then he see two gun point at his head.

"If I hear another word from you goddam mouth. I will send you to graveyard" Duc Anh said coldly.

"First you guys disrupt everyone meal in this restaurant second you insult those children so I will count to three to you and you friend get out of this place before I and my friend will do that for you" Leo said.

"This is not over you hear my Britannia trash and those Britannia love will pay" The leader said before walk out the door which his friend.

"Trash" Duc Anh said.

"I can't believe those guy they blame every Britannia because what the royal family did" Leo said.

"Are you guy ok?" Lelouch ask.

"Don't' worry Lelouch you guy are my friend we don't care you guy are Britannia" Renya said.

"Yea! Just because you guy are Britannia they think we should treat you guy like trash" Ban said.

"That is very wrong to them" Ran said.

"Thank you everyone" Nunnally smile.

* * *

 **At Duc Anh house.**

"Another group from Anti- Britannia has been destroy" Phuong said sit in the table with his father and brother.

"I hope we stop them all before they can hurt anyone else" Duc Anh said. Think about what happen in the restaurant.

"I have information that they leader is in this country right now" Phong said.

"What is he doing in here?" Duc Anh ask.

"I don't know but if we catch him we will this destroy this group one and forever" Phong said.

"So how is the new model test?" Phuong ask

"Junichirou said if not anything happen we can mass produce them in next month" Duc Anh said.

"That good with them we can drive Britannia from Indonesia and Cambodia" Phong said.

"They really piss after we had force them to fall back from Philippines" Phuong said.

Thank the Knightmare Frame they had acquire, the Southeast Asia force had build they owe Knightmare Frame name Warrior. With Warrior the troop in Philippines have a chance to fight back Britannia and the first time in history Britannia have to force to retreat. The Emperor not happy about that, he have sent more troop to Southeast Asia but this time they attack Indonesia and Cambodia with they new Knightmare Frame Sutherland which designed to fight again Knightmare Frame. Even that thank to Haruka and Junichirou they had update those Warrior so they can fight better again Sutherland.

"True!" Duc Anh said.

And they continue discuss about the war.

* * *

 **Weekend**

Now Lelouch stand outside his house with other boy. They have waited for the girl chance they yukata.

"So Lelouch do you look forward to see you girlfriend yukata" Hanzou said.

"For the last time she not my girlfriend" Lelouch said but inside he wonder what yukata Kallen will dress.

"That idol always like that" Daiki said.

"What do you just say" Hanzou said.

"Can you guy please can't pick a fight every time you guy meet" Mizel said.

"He starts first" Hanzou and Daiki point at each other. The door open and the girl walk out with they Yukata.

Ami wear a pale lavender yukata, Ran wear a pink yukata, Jessica wear a yellow yukata, Asuka wear a blue yukata, Nunnally wear violet yukata, Shiori wear a green yukata, Misuzu wear purple yukata and Kallen wear red yukata and have sakura flower in her hair.

Lelouch blush at her appearance.

"Y-You look good Kallen" Lelouch said with a blush

"Thank" Kallen said which her owe blush.

Mahiro said something to Nunnally and the girl giggled which the other is chucked.

"What" they both said

"Nothing"

Then they begin on they way to the summer festival.

"Wow" Lelouch said as when they see the festival.

"This is you first time come festival?" Kallen ask

"Yes" Lelouch said. They begin go to the food stand and then to the game stands.

Then the group notices a dancing near there.

"Why you guy don't join the dance" Renya said to Lelouch and Kallen

"Uhm…"

"I'm sure you two will have fun" Nunnally said with encourage smile.

Ban lightly push the Kallen and Lelouch into the dancing crowds. The two found themselves trapped in the said crowds before look at each other.

"What we will do now" Kallen said.

"I guess we had to dance our way out of this" Lelouch said.

"But I don't know how to dance" Kallen admit.

"I can show you" Lelouch said.

Lelouch grabbed one of Kallen hand before placing his other hand on her waist, making her blush

"Follow my lead" Lelouch said and Kallen nod.

The two soon begin dancing slowly. As they were dancing the other join them. Kazuya with Ami, Ran with Hiro, Yuuya with Jessica, Asuka with Ban.

Then the firework begin to show in the sky.

* * *

 **At unknown location**

"We have captured the group" a soldier said to Duc Anh.

Duc Anh look at the capture group in front them then he look one of them. He and his company have an order to attack at one of the hideout belong to Anti-Britannia

"Did you are the one I see in that restaurant?" Duc Anh said.

"You are the guy have point the gun at me" the man said.

"Why I'm not surprise to see you with those Anti- Britannia" Duc Anh said.

"Those Britannia trash will pay, after tonight we will show them our revenge" the man said.

"Duc Anh" Leo rush him.

"What wrong Leo?" Duc Anh as Leo show him a file.

Duc Anh open a file and his eye wide when look at it. Is the picture of Lelouch, Nunnally and another with blond hair and purple eyes.

"What do you want from them" Duc Anh said show the picture in the file to the man.

"Why I should tell you" The man said before Duc Anh fist land to his face.

"I ask again what do you want from them" Duc Anh said.

"Our leader going to kill them and then sent they body back to they family" The man said.

"Leo call Mahiro and ask her is Lelouch and Nunnally have go home yet" Duc Anh said but before Leo can call Duc Anh phone ring. He look to see that phone show the call is from Trang, his sister.

"I'm here sister" Duc Anh answers.

"Duc Anh someone have attack Mahiro house and kidnap the kid" A female voice said.

"What" Duc Anh said.

"When I come to visit Mahiro. I find the door is unlock so I walk in and found Mahiro been injured on the flood, I go to check her and call the ambulance. Mahiro then tell me some man come to the house after the kid come back from the festival. They attack her then take the kid they said they leader have a word with Lelouch and Nunnally" Trang said.

"Where are you right now?" Duc Anh ask

"I'm in hospital with Mahiro" Trang answer.

"I got this" Duc Anh then hang up the phone look at the man with rage.

"Duc Anh" Leo said but Duc Anh come grad the man throat.

"Where are they?" Duc Anh ask.

"Look like out leader have catch them" the man laugh before sent the wall by Duc Anh.

"Where are they" Duc Anh ask.

"Why are you care for those royal family trash" The man said.

Then Duc Anh broke the man finger.

"Agrh" The man cry.

"Where are they" Duc Anh ask.

"You will never find them…Agrh" Duc Anh broke the man middle finger.

"Tell me or I will broke every singer one of you bone" Duc Anh said then he begin broke the man bone.

"Stop I will tell you" the man begs after Duc Anh broke all his ten finger.

"Talk" Duc Anh said.

"They will take them to warehouse, in there they will kill the kid and sent they body to The Emperor" The man said. Then Duc Anh show him a map.

"Show me the location" Duc Anh said and the man try you his broke finger to point in the map.

"Good" Duc Anh said before kick at the man face.

"Took those trash back to the base and then report to general Phong" Duc Anh order.

"What do we do now?" Leo ask.

"Call everyone we will go rescuer them" Duc Anh said.

* * *

 **At the warehouse.**

The Lelouch and his friend right now been restraint and lock in the room. When they back from the festival someone have come and kidnap them.

"We need to find a way out" Renya said and then look around they been trap in the room with nothing with one window.

Then they hear a noise in the shadow.

"Who in there" Hanzou said then from the shadow a girl same age with them walk out. She has blond hair and purple eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you guy scare" The girl said.

"You been kidnap too" Ban ask and the girl nod.

"You are Britannia?" Jessica ask and the girl nod.

"What is your name" Renya ask.

"My name is Claire li Britannia" the girl answer.

All the kid eye wide, Lelouch and Nunnally look at the girl.

"You are from royal family" Lelouch ask.

"Why are you surprise when know she from royal family" a voice said and everyone look to the door open and see a man with black hair and blue eye.

"Who are you" Lelouch ask.

"Sorry you highness let me introduce myself, my name is Ishin leader of Anti-Britannia" The man bow his head to Lelouch.

"Lelouch why he call you are highness" Kallen ask.

"So you kid don't know then let me tell them, they are Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia" Ishin said and everyone in the room look at them with wide eyes.

"You two are royal" Anji said.

"What you going to do with us?" Nunnally ask.

"I will kill you and sent you body back to The Emperor as the Japan revenge for what Britannia done" Ishin said then he look at the other

"Since you guy don't know I will let you guy leave if you guy join us and help us kill those Britannia trash" Ishin point at Nunnally, Lelouch, Claire, Kallen and Jessica.

"No we will not do that" Renya said make Lelouch look at him.

"They are our friend" Ban said.

"Are you kid lost you mind they are Britannia" Ishin said.

"Yes they are Britannia but not for they choice" Hiro said.

"Every Britannia deserve to die" Ishin said.

"Not every of them" Jin said.

"Those Britannia should death for what they done" Ishin said.

"If you do that you just like those Britannia conquer our country" Mizel said.

"Fine stay with you damm Britannia we will kill all of you" Ishin said before walk out and slam the door shut.

"Why you guy don't take his offer" Lelouch ask make everyone look at him

"Big brother what do you said" Nunnally ask.

"If you take that offer you guy can get out of this alive" Lelouch said.

"And leave you guy behind" Hanzou said make Lelouch catch of guard.

"Listen Lelouch we don't care about you and Nunnally are from royal" Daiki said.

"The time we spent with each other show that you don't like those royal family look down to the people" Ban said.

"But what about you guy family" Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro ask.

"I and Nunnally don't have any care for us. When our mother die our father has sent us to Japan like tool we don't have anyone care for us" Lelouch said "But you guy have, you should take his offer so you guy can see them again"

"What the hell do you say Lelouch" Ban shout.

"I said you guy should kill me and Nunnally so you guys can live and convince him let Jessica and Kallen go. To them we have value than you guy" Lelouch said.

"Are you stupid Lelouch" Yuuya said

"You said you and Nunnally don't have any care what about Duc Anh, Leo, Mahiro, Manabu-sensei and us, we all care about you guy" Renya said.

"But because of us, Mahiro-san is been hurt and now you guy will be kill with us" Lelouch said.

"So what, better than leave your friend behind to save your owe life" Kazuya said.

"Listen Lelouch no matter what you say we will not change our decision" Jin said.

"You guy are our friend and we never leave you guy behind" Shiori said.

"We will find a way out this place" Denshichirou said.

Then the door open again and Ishin go walk in few man follow them.

"Take those Britannia trash with us" Ishin order and a few man grab Lelouch, Nunnally, Claire, Kallen and Jessica drag them out the room

"Let them go" Mizel said.

"Don't worry you guy will meet them late after we kill you guy" Ishin said as walk out the room.

"Kill them" Ishin said and left them room leave the other with three men.

"Well look like we will kill those traitor" One of them said.

"But how about we have fun with the girl they look cute" another man said look at Shiori, Misuzu, Ami, Ran and Asuka.

"That good idea after all we will kill why don't have some fun" The last one said begin move close to Misuzu.

"Leave them alone" Renya said tried to escape his restraint. Then one of them tear of Misuzu yukata.

"So girl ready to become woman" The man said.

'Please someone help me' Renya thought.

"Is that what you want" a female voice said in Renya head.

"Who" Renya said look around then he see the doll Nunnally have somehow show up in the room.

"Who are you" Renya said look at the doll.

"I'm the protect of Lelouch and Nunnally" The doll said.

"Then help me save them" Renya said.

"Then let make a contract if you accept my wish" The doll say then move it hand to Renya.

"I accepted it" Renya said then he fell something wear his fake hand. Then he begin see a vision. He saw him, Anji, Shiori, Misuzu, Denshichirou with Claire and the girl have green hair and golden eyes, all of them wear cloth from Edo era. Then he see him fight with someone look like Lelouch but his hair is longer.

"You failed" The doll said.

Then somehow Renya escape from his restraint then look at his left hand. It has been somehow transform to look like sliver claw hand with a bulging eye in it palm with symbol look like bird-shaped.

"That kid has escape" One of the man said before he rush to Renya.

Renya quickly grab a man head with his left hand.

"Let me go you traitor" The man said then he fell something been drain from him.

"Agrrrrrrrrr" The man yell before his face become look like a mummy with his body

Renya let go off the man. The man body drop to the ground . His friend look it with horror.

"What have you done" Another man before Renya grad his throat then what happen with his friend happen to him as well. The last one try to run but Renya has grab him in at a leg.

"Renya" Misuzu said as Renya left released the man leg. Then turn back to him.

"I'm fine" Renya said the eye one his left arm close. Then Renya begin to release the other with his right hand.

"What is that" Anji said point at Renya left arm.

"Doll! What have you done to me" Renya said look at the doll but he can't see it anymore.

"What are you talking about" Ban ask.

"The doll Nunnally always have with her somehow show up in front me and offer me a contract and I accept it then this happen to me" Renya explain.

"But we don't see that doll" Hiro said look around.

"Forget it we have to save the other" Jin said and they begin to run out from the room.

* * *

 **Inside another room.**

Lelouch and the other have been restraint on the chair in front them is a camera. Right now in the room have Ishin with four of his men.

"Let the Emperor see his kid been death because his fault" Ishin said

"Let the other go you want only me and my sibling" Claire said.

"No! every Britannia deserved to burn in hell" Ishin said "We will burn every one of you alive" Ishin let out a mad laugh.

Then one of his men run to the room.

"Sir the military have found us they have surround us from everywhere" The man said.

"Fight back until we kill those kids" Ishin said.

"You are insane" Kallen said

"You will kill everyone follow you" Jessica add.

"They will die as long they can show our revenge" Ishin said.

Lelouch look at this man, He is complete insane. Then he hear a gun shoot, from that Lelouch know the military have begin a fight with Anti- Britannia. Then Ishin took out the gas can.

"Now let us begin" Ishin said then he begin to open the gas can. But before he can pour the gas in them. Then the door open Renya and the other rush in and try they best to take down five adult in the room.

"How the hell you traitor escape" Ishin said as he try push back from Hiro, Ban and Jin.

While Misuzu and Shiori free Lelouch, Nunnally, Claire, Kallen and Jessica.

"How do you guy escape" Lelouch ask as Misuzu free him.

"I don't how to explain but it involves with Renya left arm.

Then a gunshot make everyone turn to see Ishin have draw a gun and shoot at Ban shoulder.

"Enough of this" Ishin said as he stand up point a gun at them. But Renya kick the gun from Ishin hand. The gun fly to the sky and land near Nunnally.

Ishin then try to move and pick the gun but other try to hold him back and Ishin have try to reach the gun too but the other kid try to hold them.

Nunnally try use her hand to find a gun but she can't. She can use her ear to locate the gun but with too many sound in this room she cannot find it. If Ishin take the gun before her then he will kill them. Her big brother and her friend, they were going to die. If only

If only she could.

Then Nunnally eye snap open wide, and she could suddenly see everything around her clearly. Without a moment hesitation, she grab the gun, turn into Ishin direction and fire at the man as he have escape from other hold and run to her.

Bang Bang Bang

Ishin fall to the ground as the bullet hit his body. His man when see him fall to the ground immediately run out from the run.

"Nunnally" Lelouch yell as he rush to his sister.

"Big brother are you ok" Nunnally said as Lelouch hug her.

"Don't worry about me" Lelouch said as he look his sister.

"Your eyes" Lelouch said as he saw his sister can see.

"I can see big brother" Nunnally said and the other happy to see her can see. But they happy have been cut shot.

"You…damm… Britannia" They turn to see Ishin still alive but not for long.

"You..will…never…leave this…place alive" Ishin said as he draw a device and push it button.

Then the exploded can hear from many places in the warehouse.

"See…you…in…hell" Ishin said the last word before he stop breathing.

"Guy we should get out this place before it collapse" Lelouch said.

Hiro and Jin help Ban as they with the other begin run out the room and find way out. The exploded continue and fire can see everywhere they pass. They notice a door leading out the building. They run to it but some debris fall and block the door. They try to go back to find another way out but the fire is come close behind them.

'This is our end?' Lelouch thought as he hold his sister.

'It too cruel for us and everyone, they don't deserve to die" Nunnally thought.

'Then you two want live and save them' a voice in vi Britannia sibling head.

"Who" They both said then they same the doll appear before them.

"If you want live and save everyone here I can give you a power to do that" the doll said.

"And what do you want in return for this power" Lelouch ask.

"You two will grant me a wish" the doll said and show is hand to them.

"We accepted" the two of them said and grab the doll hand.

"Thank you my Warlock and White Witch, Thank to you, we finally have our body" the doll said as it begin split up in two. Then the ceiling fall to the group.

* * *

 **Outside the warehouse**

"No it can't be" Duc Anh said with horror as the warehouse collapse .

Duc Anh has call every military troop and the police near here to help him attack the warehouse. When they come the Anti-Britannia group have been fire at them. Duc Anh have order his men to fight back. With many troop they quickly kill everyone try to defend the building. Then he with small team about to storm in then exploded can be hear inside the building. Then after a few t exploded the building collapse.

"Let me go Leo" Duc Anh said try to escape his friend hold and run to the ruin.

As he come he begin look around try to find the kids.

"Lelouch, Nunnally" Duc Anh call then look at his troop.

"Spread out and search for them" Duc Anh order and his troop begin to move the rock in the ruin to find the kids.

"Dammit" Duc Anh said as he slam his fist to the ground.

"They will survive" Leo said as he place his hand on Duc Anh shoulder.

Then something moving from the ground near them.

"What is it" One of the soldier said point at the thing rise from the run when the smoke clear they can see clearly what is that thing.

"A Knightmare" Duc Anh said.

The Knightmare have the same height as a Sutherland, maybe a quarter of a foot or so shorter; a sleek dark blue armor covered the upper torso, the Factsphere, and its lower legs. Where the armor didn't cover, a crimson red metal material was able to be seen. Its hands were a strange shape, not really having a palm and instead having extremely sharp looking triangular bladed fingers that made up most of the hands. Its shoulders were guarded by golden plated shoulder guards and surrounding its Factsphere were six long gold hair-like extensions floating around the Knightmare Frame ominously.

"Identify yourself" the Warrior near there point they weapon as the Knightmare.

Then Duc Anh see something else from the Knightmare legs. It's a figure a dark armor with a mark on it.

"Identify yourself or we will shot you" the Warrior said again

Then the black armor flip his cap to let everyone near there see something under it cap.

"Hold you fire" Duc Anh order as he see under the cap is the kid but he don't see Lelouch and Nunnally. Then the black armor fall to the ground and the armor begin dissolved show who under it.

"Lelouch" Duc Anh said 'If Lelouch under that armor that mean the Knightmare'

Duc Anh look up to see the Knightmare also begin to dissolved. When it complete dissolved Duc Anh see unconscious Nunnally.

"Nunnally" Duc Anh yell as he run to them with Leo.

When he come close he begin to check them.

"Medic" Duc Anh shout.

* * *

Lelouch eye begin to open the first thing he see is the lights of his hospital room.

"Big brother" Lelouch turn to see Nunnally look at him with happy.

"Nunnally" Lelouch said before get up and hug his sister.

"You make us worry" Ban said as Lelouch see every one of his friend in room.

"You are the last one wake up" Hiro said.

"I see" Lelouch said then look to around.

"Where are Shiori, Misuzu, Anji and Denshichirou?" Lelouch ask.

"They go outside but I guess they will happy when see you wake up" Jin said

Then Lelouch notice Claire sit in other side of the room and she notice him too.

"Good to see you wake up" Claire said.

"I' glad to you fine" Lelouch said and then a silence cover the room. Look like no one seem to know what they should say.

"Claire why you have a same name with Euphie and Cornelia?" Nunnally ask.

"I don't know I grew up in a Japan. When the war happen me and my guardian come to Viet Nam by evacuate plan. Then in one night those guy come to our house kill my guardian and then take me. Then when I meet they leader he call me Claire li Britannia. They say they have information show I'm a royal" Claire explain.

"I see" Nunnally said.

"What about you guy! Why are you here" Claire ask Nunnally and Lelouch.

"I want to know too?" Kallen ask.

Lelouch sigh and begin tell them about his mother assassination, how he been exile to Japan. After his finish, the boy look disgusted after hearing what soft Lelouch father truly was, The girl look Lelouch and his sister with pity.

"I don't know what to say" Renya said.

"It's fine Renya" Lelouch said giving small smile.

"No, It's not! You dad just told you didn't mean anything to him" Renya said.

"What kind a monsters is that" Mizel add

"Calling his daughter weak! What the hell?!" Jessica said.

"And he even order his soldier to kill you guy" Kallen said.

Lelouch shock they don't to see his friend said that. They know him from royal but they don't hate him.

"That why after see what Britannia done to Japan I have made a vow that one day I will destroy Britannia" Lelouch said make everyone in the room look at him.

"Let me help you" Nunnally said "I feel a same way and I want to do everything I can to help you"

"Nunnally you…" Lelouch said.

"I want to help you too" Kallen said and everyone in the room agrees.

"But I don't want you guy hurt" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch we don't care beside you are our friend we want to help you" Renya said.

"You don't have to do it alone" Kallen said.

"But you guy almost die because of me and Nunnally" Lelouch try to say. He really don't want his friend involve with his fight.

"Since you are Britannia Prince, I think we should do this to show you that we very serious about help you" Ban said before kneel on one knee in front Lelouch

"I, Ban Yamano, hereby swear my life, loyalty and honour to Lelouch vi Britannia. I am you sword and shield" Ban said.

"Ban you.." Before Lelouch can said Jin fall to his kneel.

"I, Jin Kaidou hereby swear my life, loyalty and honour to Lelouch vi Britannia. I am you sword and shield" Jin said.

"I, Hiro Oozora hereby swear my life, loyalty and honour to Lelouch vi Britannia. I am you sword and shield" Hiro fall to his kneel next to Jin and Ban

"I, Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld hereby swear my life, loyalty and honour to Lelouch vi Britannia. I am you sword and shield" Kallen kneel next to him and one by one of Lelouch friend pledge they allegiance to him.

"All 14 of us now pledge our live to become you knight Prince Lelouch vi Britannia because that is what we want" Renya said.

Lelouch speechless look at what happen in front him. All of his friend pledge they allegiance to him. He want to say he don't need it but see them right now he can only said one thing.

"I, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia do hereby accept your oath, And anoint all of you are my Royal Knight" Lelouch said.

That day, in a room at hospital, 14 young kids had make a oath to become a sword and shield for a Warlock and also are The Emperor of Southeast Asia.

 **Next chapter we will begin with the Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. If you guy want know Warrior and Gunther look like go to Danball Senki wiki you guy will find them.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki. If I did Lelouch will not die**

It's been seven year since Britannian take over Japan thank to their new weapon knightmare frames. With the conquer of Japan, Britannian now hold 70% Sakuradite in the world make Britannian continue develop knightmare frames to conquer the world. They begin attack Southeast Asia but in Philippines, Britannian has been surprise when Philippines troop have deploy they own knightmare frames Warrior. With that for the first time in history Britannian have been force to retreat. But Britannian still not give up to conquer Southeast Asia they begin sent two army at Cambodia and Indonesia with they new model knightmare frames Sutherland.

At first Britannian have advantages because Sutherland is developed to fight again knightmare frames but that advantages quickly destroy when Cambodia and Indonesia show they new model Gunther and a mystery knightmare frames. No one know the name of that mystery knightmare but it power is make Britannian quickly lose they troop. And the knightmare have been naming The Witch of Southeast Asia base on the rumor between the Southeast Asia troops. But not end with that there is also a rumor about a black armor man who can fight again with knightmare frames. The first time the armor is been seen is a batter in Indonesia. The black armor man has singer hand destroy 20 heavy armed knightmare. They begin call the armor man is The Black Demon of Southeast Asia.

With the appear of the mystery knightmare frames and mystery black armor man. Britannian morale have been drop quickly. Make Cambodia and Indonesia troop have a chance to fight back and force Britannian withdraw they troop again. This action just like add salt to the wound. Two times Britannian have sent troop to Southeast Asia two times they have to retreat from it. That has shattered the image of the invincible Britannian .

The country in Southeast Asia after the second time defend again Britannian decide to forming a alliance between them surprise with Australia name themself Southeast Federation. Now the world have been divided into four international superpower: the Holy Empire of Britannia, the Chinese Federation, European Union and Southeast Federation.

* * *

 **2017 ATB, Australia Military Base.**

In Australia Military Base, a young girl wore a black military uniform walking in the hall of Military Base. She have a long sandy brow hair that went down to her lower back and stood 5'5. It war 14 year old Nunnally vi Britannia, former Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire now know at Nunnally Lamperouge, Captain of Southeast Federation 25th Platoon and The Witch of Southeast Asia

"Nunnally" a female voice called.

Nunnally turn to see another girl who same age with her, wore the same uniform who had short platinum blue hair and eye patch on her left eye, her right eye show the color is hazel

"Oh hi Karin" Nunnally greeted.

Nunnally and Karin walk together.

"So Karin how is your body?" Nunnally ask

"I'm thank to Trang my body is much better" Karin said.

"I still cannot believe the emperor this that to you" Nunnally frowned

"And yet he is you father" another voice said make both Nunnally and Karin turn to see a girl with the exact same height and build as Nunnally. Only difference between them is the girl have a light platinum blonde hair and bright crimson red eyes.

"Nemo" Nunnally said "What are you doing here?"

"Still ask that silly question Nunnally" Nemo smirked "I had to stay near with my contract"

"That man had lost the right to be my father when he sent me with Lelouch to Japan and do that thing to Karin" Nunnally said with venom show no love to her father.

"A yes that reason!" Nemo said.

Then Nunnally continue walk follow her behind is Karin and Nemo. As she walk Nunnally begin to remember how they meet Nemo.

* * *

 **Flashback, Viet Nam 2014 ATB.**

"I, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia do hereby accept your oath, And anoint all of you are my Royal Knight" Lelouch said.

"Thank you my lord" Lelouch Royal Knight said before stand up.

"My my just received a geass from me and you had make you owe Royal Knight already" a voice said make everyone turn to see.

Stand near the door it two girls. One is Nemo and the other girl, who had a long light black hair and violet eyes. The appear of two girl make everyone look to Lelouch and Nunnally then turn to look at the two girl and then turn back to look Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Who are you two" Lelouch said after find his voice back.

"We are Nemo" the two girls said.

"That voice! You are that doll" Nunnally said recognize the voice

"Yes! we are the doll you hold Nunnally vi Britannia" the black hair girl said.

"Then tell me what happen to my arm" Renya said.

"That I want to know too" another voice said and they see behind the two girl call themselves are Nemo is Duc Anh and Leo, the two soldier now point they gun at the two girl head.

"You two are really a quite one I don't even hear you footstep" the black hair girl.

"Answer Renya question" Duc Anh said coldly

"Our contract with him somehow fall that make his power is more like a curse than geass" Nemo said.

"What is geass?" Lelouch ask

"Geass the power of the kings. It ability give can bestow upon others people who make contract with us" Nemo said.

"What ability?" Leo ask

"Base on the use desire" The black hair girl said.

"How many people in this room make contract with you?" Duc Anh ask

"Well! That boy and the vi Britannia" Nemo said.

"You two make contract them" Ban said.

"When?" Hiro ask.

"When the warehouse is about collapse they appear in front us" Nunnally said.

"That mean the black armor and that knightmare is you two power" Duc And said.

"Actually is half right" The black hair girl said.

"What do you mean?" Jin ask.

"We are that armor and knightmare" The two girl said.

"What" Everyone in the room said.

"When they make contract with us they have give us the body by create a knightmare to protect them" Nemo said.

"And in my case is the armor" The black hair girl said.

"So what is Nunnally and Lelouch power" Kallen ask.

"Since they give us a body and become one with us when they are in the knightmare and armor so make us know they geass power" the black hair girl said

"Nunnally is allows her to see the lines of the future" Nemo said.

"What that mean" Ami ask.

"Just active you geass" Nemo said

Then Nunnally left eye changer and have a glowing, bird-shaped symbol in her eye

"I see a Duc Anh walk out the room when he hear some noise" Nunnally said.

Then they hear a noise outside the door and Duc Anh open the door to see a nurse somehow have drop a board and then pick up before walk away.

"Ok! So you power allow you to see the future" Duc Anh said before close the door.

"That is amazing" Asuka said.

"Then what is Lelouch power" Yuuya ask.

"You power is allow you to command people when you make eye contact with them" The black hair girl said "But can only use once in the person"

"Now that is a scary power" Jessica said.

"Then let me try this" Lelouch said then look at Kallen.

"Lelouch what are you" Kallen said.

"Kallen answer a question?" Lelouch ask as the geass appear in his left eye.

"What do you want ask me Lelouch" Kallen said as the geass symbol appear in her eye.

Before Lelouch can ask his question "What do you think about Lelouch" Hanzo ask.

"He is a litter arrogant, punk ass and playboy if you just know him" Kallen said and Lelouch eye twitch when he hear that.

"But the true he is a sweet person who care for everyone who dear to him also he is very cute And that why I really like him" Kallen said before her geass wore up.

When Kallen look around she saw every girl in the room look at her with red face and Nunnally giggled while the boy try to hold they laugh.

"What happen?" Kallen ask.

"You don't remember Lelouch use his geass one you?" Leo ask as he also hold his laugh.

"Do what?" Kallen said then she remember the black hair girl told about Lelouch geass.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST MAKE ME DO" Kallen shout then grab his cloth then shook him.

"Just ask you a question" Ami said, then Kallen shaking Lelouch more

"What question" Kallen ask

"Just ask you what do you thing about him and you say you like him a lot" The black hair girl said.

Then Kallen let go Lelouch cloth then look away with a red face.

"So that mean she is you girlfriend now" Hanzo grin.

"I hate you" Lelouch said.

"Ok! Back to the topic" Duc Anh said cough in his free hand while still point his gun at Nemo head.

"Don't worry boy you power can work in person once" The black hair said.

"That good" Leo said.

"Now tell me what truly you two are" Duc Anh ask.

"We are a magic device make from the cell of Immortal Witch name CC" Nemo said.

"Who make you?" Lelouch ask

"Geass order" The black hair girl said.

"Who they are?" Jin ask.

"It's a group that studies and produces Geass users for Britannian under emperor order" Nemo said.

Everyone in the room eye wide when they hear it.

"This my father have geass?" Lelouch ask.

"We don't know" the black hair girl said.

"So who is CC?" Duc Anh ask.

"She is immortal witch, who have a power to give other geass also she is immune to geass" Nemo said

"So which mean you two also is immune geass "Duc Anh said before he and Leo low they gun.

"Then how you two are hear" Leo ask.

"Someone in Geass order have take us from is and give to Nunnally" the black hair girl said.

"From Nunnally told me he is man" Lelouch said

"He give the doll to me because I look alone and the doll can be my friend" Nunnally said,

"I think he give it to you for a reason but what reason?" Duc Anh said.

"So what we should call you ?" Nunnally ask "We can't call both of you are Nemo"

"Well then what you want to call use" They both said.

"You know since the black hair look like female version of Lelouch so how about we name her while the other will take the name Nemo" Duc Anh said.

"I like that idea how about you name are Luluko" Nunnally said.

"That sound good" The black hair girl said.

* * *

After that Nemo and Luluko begin tell them everything they know. General Phong very surprise when hear it. And make him more worry when hear Britannian had this power. After the accident. Lelouch had ask Phong to let him join the army and train him. Which the general agree.

Now the three girls have come to the hangar. Which contain many Warrior and Gunther knightmare frames also it contain they new knightmare frames Jirant

"Nunnally" a voice say.

The three girl turn to see a young man walk to them wear same military uniform just like them. He is 17 year old Lelouch vi Britannia, former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire now knows at Lelouch Lamperouge, General of Southeast Federation 10th Division and The Black Demon of Southeast Asia. And stand behind him was Lelouch Royal knight.

"General" Nunnally salute

"Nunnally! I tell you just call me like you always call at home" Lelouch said.

"I will call you went you at home but in the military I will call you follow the chain of command" Nunnally said.

"She is really stubborn" Luluko walk from behind Lelouch.

"Just like her brother" Kallen said.

"I think she is stubborn than Lelouch" Renya said.

"That is really true" Duc Anh walk in the Hanger and toward the other.

"So Lelouch are you ready to return to Japan?" Duc Anh ask

"It been seven year since I leave it general" Lelouch said.

"True! Now you will return to free it from Britannian" Duc Anh said "As my father order you Division will take the operation"

"Yes! general" Lelouch said "But right now we will sent a small team include me to Japan first to week Britannian from inside so we can attack it from outside"

"So who will go with you?" Duc Anh ask.

"I already choice" Lelouch said.

"Oh! By the way our spy have found that CC were in Japan" Duc Anh said make Nemo and Luluko look with interest.

"So that make more reason to me come to Japan" Lelouch said before go with Duc Anh to discuss something.

"So only Kallen, Ban, Ami, Kazuya, Jin and Renya go with Lelouch to Japan" Hiro said.

"Yes! but don't worry you guy will come soon when the time come" Ban said.

"So Nunnally you go with you brother too?" Ran ask.

"Yes! Me and Karin and a team from my platoon will go with him" Nunnally said.

"You know I still hard to believe Lelouch let you join the army" Luluko said.

"Like you said I'm very stubborn" Nunnally remember when she said will join the army.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"No" Lelouch said

"Yes" Nunnally said.

"Hell no" Lelouch said glared at his sister.

"Hell yes" Nunnally said glared back her brother.

"Fuck no! you will not join the army" Lelouch said.

"And I say fuck yes, I will join the army" Nunnally said.

They now stand in the center of the room glared at each other. sparks flying between them and the tension continue to rise. Lelouch and Nunnally friend in the room had step back try to get far away a fight. While the adult are Duc Anh, Phuong, Phong and Trang laugh nervous.

Stand between the two siblings is Claire and another woman who have long black hair and brown eyes. She is Thanh, General Phong wife and Mother of Duc Anh, Phuong and Trang. The two now play the role of the mediator.

"Nunnally you brother is worry about you. What happen if you been hurt in the battler, you are the person he care most" Claire said.

"Beside you still young joint the army" Thanh add.

Nunnally know they had a point but she don't care.

"I still want to join" Nunnally said.

Lelouch want to scream at her, when she became unlike Nunnally. What happen to his sweet litter angel.

"Nunnally why you want to join the army so bad" Kallen ask.

"Because I want to protect Big brother" Nunnally said.

* * *

"And after that Lelouch have no choice to let you join" Mizel said.

"But I know he don't like it" Nunnally said.

"Still but I had to admit you two had break a record to be a younger Captain and General I ever see" Daiki said.

"True" Nunnally said.

"So with six of Lelouch Royal Knight go that mean you guy will bring those Knightmare" Jessica said.

"Yea! Our own Seven generation Knightmare Frame" Kazuya said.

Then Claire walk in. Nunnally look at the girl when they tell Claire is from royal family like them. General Phong had order to check her blood to see it true. Which is confirm she is royal but why she is been rise outside royal family that still be a question and had a same name with Euphemia and Cornelia is still a question. But Nunnally still she the girl as her big sister.

"Hi Nunnally" Claire greeted.

"Big sister" Nunnally said.

"Hi Renya" Claire said with blush on her face.

"Hi Claire" Renya said with make Nunnally giggled, everyone know Claire had a crush on Renya but he not know it.

"I want to tell you guy that you own Knightmare have been check for the last time before they load it to the ship" Claire said.

"That great let check it" Ban said and everyone begin leave the hangar.

* * *

 **Few days late.**

Lelouch along with Nunnally and his knight stand in the deck of they ship look at the Japan when the ship move close to it.

"Japan it been a long time!" Lelouch said.

After the seven year the king has return to his second home.

 **Next chapter we will truly begin with the Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. If you guy want to see** **Jirant look like go to Danball Senki wiki you guy will find it. The girl Karin she not a oc, she is the character in code geass I just changer her name, you will know why I chager her name when you find out who she is in code geass wiki.  
**

 **Nunnally 25th Platoon will have a role in the story and they member wil also from Danball Senki.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki.  
**

 **Area 11, On the highway of the Tokyo Settlement**

A three helicopter was flying in the air and was actually in pursuit of a truck.

"This is Alpha-3. Target is moving from Delta-12 to Delta-14,"The operative officer said, "moving at 80 kph! CCP to all mobile units! Declaring a Code Three from Floor 5 to 2. All units, take 2-8-8, I want the target intact."

In a building near there a group of people has listen the Britannian transmission

"Look like some Japan Resistance have take the capsule before our force can take it" Ami said as she listen the transmission

"So what we do now Lelouch?" Ban ask.

"Since they now been follow by Britannian. We need to make sure they escape from them" Lelouch said look at the hologram in front him

 **The highway of the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

The truck continued to make its way to its destination. In the driver and passenger seats of the truck were two people. One was a man with long black hair and the other also man with red hair who wore a hat that was covering his eyes and was irritated.

"Damn it," The red hair man said upset, "after going through the trouble of stealing this thing…this is all because Tamaki couldn't stick to my plan."

 **With Lelouch group**

They now watching the news of the terrorist bombing that killed many people and people were talking about how terrible the people behind the attack were and some even said how the Elevens were vile and some people said that how the Elevens were also scary. The screen changed showing the flag of Britannia.

"What a lied they said" Kazuya said.

"It's time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, the third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," The announcer spoke.

The screen changed again showing Clovis and Lelouch and Nunnally narrowed they eyes seeing one of they siblings.

"To my imperial subjects," Clovis started, "and of course, to many Elevens that cooperate with us."

 **In the truck**

"We're not Elevens," The red haired man said offended hearing the word

"We're Japanese!"

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Clovis clenched on the spot where his heart for the camera.

"Do you not see?" Clovis said acting sad and torn, "My heart is torn in half! Into the heart filled with sadness, into the heart filled with rage!" Clovis gave an expression of determination and a strong resolve for people to see, "

However as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one, a righteous battle that will protect the happiness of all! Now everyone…won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty of justice?" Clovis finished

"Now, let us have a moment of silence," The announcer said.

 **With Lelouch group.**

"Clovis, this is typical of you," Nunnally spoke as she shook her head, "you're just putting on an act."

"It makes me sick." Kallen said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was in fact actually attending a party enjoying himself." Jin said.

"Call everyone we move out" Lelouch said and soon everyone quickly take everything in the room and leave

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

The cameras stopped rolling and Clovis stepped down from the small stair very pleased with himself. Clovis's guests were in awe in glee with Clovis's on-camera performance.

"You were wonderful Your Highness," One of the female noble guests said impressed.

"One would never guess that you were actually attending a party and enjoying yourself," Another female noble commented who was impressed as well.

"The Viceroy is the face of the Area 11 after all," Clovis said with a smile as his two butlers were went to remove his cape.

"My, such self-confidence you have," Another guest said impressed.

Clovis was relishing in himself and was pleased, "I'm always prepared. Besides, I'm just trying to please the media."

Clovis looked over to the people who were part of the media and the members were pleased with Clovis.

"Oh no, we're pleased to aid you in your reign over Area 11,"One of the people part of the media said happily.

There were smiles and laughter as they continued to have fun in the party by Clovis and his guests. There was a tall man with long blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail and had blue eyes. He leaned against the wall reading over something in a book and it was Diethard Reid and he was both bored and disgusted with the display that was going on in the party as he was with himself as he criticized himself for being just as corrupt as his colleagues. Suddenly a Britannian soldier who was large and bald who also wore a monocle rushed to get to get to Clovis calling for him. This surprised Clovis and he was not happy with the fact that the soldier rushed in during the party.

"Bartley, how boorish of you," Clovis admonished.

"I beg your pardon Your Highness," Bartley replied, "but, well…"

Bartley whispered something in Clovis's ear and Clovis was not pleased with what he was just informed.

"You fool!" Clovis reacted angrily.

"The police have been told that it's medical equipment," Bartley whispered, "if we scramble our entire army, then there will be records of—"

"Send out my personal forces!" Clovis interrupted, "send the Knightmares as well."

Bartley was taken back a bit but obliged to his prince's command, "Yes Your Highness!"

Elsewhere, members of Clovis's personal forces were deployed in their Sutherland knightmare frames to pursue for the object in question as it was considered to be an Alert One.

 **In the highway.**

"Attention! Surrender now and you will have a chance to defend yourself in court!" The pilot of the helicopter. The truck they follow had accident crash into abandoned construction site

"Surrender at once!" The pilot of the helicopter demanded as the pilot started shooting at the truck, "The next round will hit you! Surrender!"

In the truck, The black hair man clenched his teeth, "They've called out the army, now what?"

"Did you forget, that's why I'm here Nagata," The red head man said as he took off his hat.

"Good luck Naoto" Nagata said.

Suddenly the engine of truck started and the truck moved suddenly. The three helicopters then pursuing the truck and one of them was about to fire at the truck again but was struck by a Slash Harken.

"What was that?" One of the helicopter pilots asked shocked.

The back of the truck opened and something jumped out from the back of the truck and it was a Glasgow knightmare frame. Naoto was in the cockpit piloting the red knightmare as he shot another Slash Harken at another helicopter.

"Stand down men," A voice commanded, "I'll handle this!"

A VTOL appeared carrying a Sutherland knightmare frame and it released the Sutherland knightmare frame and the frame landed on the highway. The pilot inside was a tall man with turquoise hair and orange eyes and he was in glee to perform his duties.

"It's amazing that you could get your hands on an outdated junky Glasgow," The blue haired pilot of the Sutherland said, "but that scrap heap is not a threat, much less a pathetic Eleven that can't appreciate the Empire's lenient and kind affection!"

The pilot of the Sutherland started shooting at the Glasgow and it did some damage and Kallen was off balance as a result.

"Lenient and kind affection my ass!" Naoto cursed angrily.

"Naoto, we need to split!" Nagata said on the other line, "We both can't get killed so make a run for it!"

Naoto was surprised, "But Nagata…"

"Just do it," Nagata insisted.

Meanwhile as Nagata was driving the truck, another Sutherland appeared and caught Nagata completely surprised as the Sutherland shot at Nagata and the truck, making Nagata make a turn off the highway. In the second Sutherland, a female pilot that was dark-skinned and had long blueish teal hair and golden eyes smiled as she was seeing what was happening.

"How simpleminded," The dark-skinned woman said.

Meanwhile, Naoto attempted to fire his Slash Harken at the Sutherland he was facing but the controls were not working for him and he was frustrated and he was forced have his knightmare's arm shot off towards the knightmare frame as a distraction as he ran away.

 **In front of the Area 11 Government Bureau**

Bartley was shocked as he faced a man who wore a lab coat and had lavender hair, grayish blue eyes and wore glasses who man smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Bartley asked surprised.

"I am looking at a man who blundered," The bespectacled man replied.

Bartley was shaking with anger, "Why you…"

"You really overdid it General. Terrorists stole something that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would be a simple matter but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well and should you let the terrorists go, you'll be able to track down their hideouts," The bespectacled man said then turned to face a young woman in uniform that had dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Congratulations Cecile, your reasoning was right on the mark!" He said.

The young woman named Cecile was surprised, "Oh n-no, I just thought that it was strange, that's all Lloyd."

"Enough!" Bartley demanded, "So what does the members of the Special Envoy Engineering Corps want?"

"We're willing to help you out," The man named Lloyd turned to face Bartley with a smile.

Bartley was surprised, "Help?"

"Yes, I want data."

"So what exactly did they steal?" Cecile asked.

"…Chemical weapons," Bartley answered reluctantly, "in other words, poison gas."

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Masked Britannian soldiers were scoured to look for the truck that carried what was known to be poison gas. The Japanese people living in the ghettos were nervous and scared as they were seeing soldiers running all over the place looking for the object in question.

"Sometime for a smart guy, I see you rather stupid Lelouch" Renya said as he with a Lelouch in they armor.

"Well! If this plan is stupid why you follow me" Lelouch said as he move to the tunner.

"Someone had to look after you and make sure you get out here alive" Renya said.

When Lelouch find out that the truck had move to Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch had order Nunnally go with other to prepared while he will free CC from the capsule. Nunnally had point out that go in there alone with Britannian full in there is suicide. But Lelouch said he will go with Renya.

In the truck, Nagata was still trying to drive but no matter how hard he pushed down the gas pedal, he was not able to get the truck to move and he decided to flip the switch causing the side door of the truck to be opened.

"Renya go check the drive to see he is alive or not while I will open the container" Lelouch said

Renya nod and go to in front of the truck while Lelouch move close to the container then he suddenly felt a presence and his instincts kicked in as he able to quickly block a kick of the Masked Britannian soldiers that spun around. Lelouch jumped back and clenched his teeth.

"Damn it" Lelouch said in his head, "How could I be so careless?"

The soldier attempted to subdue Lelouch but Lelouch countered by grabbing both wrists of the soldier and then he tripped the soldier and then he flipped him over surprising the soldier as Lelouch had him pinned on the ground. The soldier's mouth guard came off.

"You, enough with the killing!" The soldier demanded.

"What?" Lelouch replied surprised.

The soldier was trying to free himself from Lelouch's hold, "I can't believe you people would use poison gas!"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch try to play dumb

"Don't play dumb!" The soldier shot back as he did a quick kick.

The quick kick forced Lelouch to dodge and the solder was able to free himself and quickly got back on his feet but Lelouch had took that soldier helmet

"Y-You…" Lelouch spoke.

"You want to use that harm the innocent" The soldier said with a glare.

"Suzaku" The soldier uttered.

"What? How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" The soldier said as he got in a fighting stance.

Lelouch took off his helmet and Suzaku was surprised to see someone he had not seen in seven years.

"it's me, Lelouch." Lelouch said

"It really is you," Suzaku uttered surprised as he dropped his stance

"Yes! But Suzaku…you actually became a Britannian soldier? But why?" Lelouch said

"What about you? Don't tell me you—"

Suzaku was interrupted as the container was suddenly opened. There was a bright light and both Lelouch and Suzaku got away from the container and Suzaku covered Lelouch's mouth with his own mouth guard as it opened up. As they looked, they saw a figure that was moving as the container was opened revealed a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes who was tied in a straight jacket with her mouth covered. Afterward, Lelouch and Suzaku helped the woman out of the truck and were untying her.

"Answer me Suzaku," Lelouch said, "how could this girl be poison gas?"

"But it was what we were told in the briefing," Suzaku said.

A light suddenly flashed on them and they looked to see what was going on as Suzaku stood up. Members of the Royal Guard appeared with their guns pointing at them and the leader who had dark blue short hair and a scar on the right side of his face next to his eye.

"Damn monkey," The royal guard leader said coldly, "even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority of you've just done."

"But I was told it was poison gas," Suzaku said as he ran and faced his superior officer.

"You have no right to protest!" The Royal Guard leader countered.

"I'm in trouble" Lelouch said in his head

"However in face of your great achievements, I'll be merciful," The Royal Guard leader said with a smug look and then brought out a gun to give to Suzaku

"Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist." Lelouch clenched his teeth and glared at the leader, "That bastard!"

Suzaku was surprised and then looked back at Lelouch, "But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got dragged into this."

The Royal Guard leader didn't like what he heard, "Why you…that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, I did but I still can't, I can't follow that order sir."

"What was that?"

"I won't do it sir," Suzaku turned to Lelouch with a smile, "I won't kill a civilian, not him especially."

"I see…then die!"

Suzaku was surprised and then he was shot in the back.

"No, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he was seeing his childhood friend lying on the ground and he felt shattered. Lelouch was upset that Suzaku became a Britannian soldier but the fact that he was just shot just because he refused to follow a heinous order that made no sense was inexcusable and it was too much to bear. Lelouch was shaking and had his hatred toward the men before him grew more. It was an aspect of Britannia that he despised.

"You seem to be a Britannian " The Royal Guard leader said, "too bad you chose the wrong day to walk here, it's just not your day."

"You bastard!" Lelouch said with hatred and prepared to use his power

"After you retake the girl, kill the boy."

"Yes, my lord," The members said in unison.

Meanwhile in the truck, Nagata was bleeding out and he knew that he was not going to live much longer. He took a glance at the picture of himself with his wife and child.

"Death…to Britannia," Nagata uttered, "long live…Japan."

Nagata pushed the red button and it caused the truck to explode, surprising Lelouch and the members of the royal guard. Lelouch used his quick thinking get away and took the CC with him and the Royal Guards were thrown off by the explosion.

 **G-1 Base**

In the bridge of the G-1 Base, Bartley was being informed by the leader of the Royal Guard of what occurred and he was not pleased.

"They got away?" Bartley asked angrily, "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?"

"Forgive me my lord," The Royal Guard leader replied on the other line "the blast was mainly directed upward—"

"You fool, why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Bartley interrupted.

"We-we'll continue the investigation," The Royal Guard leader assured.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," Clovis said suddenly.

Bartley was surprised and turned to face Clovis, "B-But Your Highness…"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis pointed out, "tell them back home that we're carrying out a plan of urban renewal here," Clovis stood up from his throne, "as Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire I command you, destroy Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!"

The knightmare frames and armed soldiers were deployed and they were ready to carry out the massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto.

 **Shinjuku ghetto**

The people of the Shinjuku Ghetto were running for their lives in horror as Britannian soldiers and their knightmares were shooting and killing people. The lives of the Japanese in Shinjuku were nothing for Clovis when he gave the order and in all in order to protect his dirty little secret. The massacre continued in Shinjuku as people were trying to get away, only to be shot down without mercy. It was truly hell for the people of Shinjuku. Meanwhile, Lelouch was running with CC with him. Lelouch looked and he was mortified when he saw people were being killed left and right. He was seeing men, women, children being shot down by soldiers and for Lelouch, it was too cruel and it made him angry seeing soldier just shooting down people who he was sure they were just ordinary people and had nothing to do with the people that stolen the canister CC inside.

"It's a damn massacre," Lelouch said angrily.

Lelouch clenched his teeth with anger and rage and then sadness as he had just witness Suzaku being shot by his commanding officers. Then Lelouch continue going, guiding the CC with him. He got to a warehouse as he arrived, he witness a man in a suit running scared out of his mind and then he saw the man turned around seeing the members of the Royal Guard.

"Why?" The man in the suit said, "Why are you doing this? This doesn't make sense; you're just killing for no reason."

The man was immediately shot and he fell on the floor dead. Lelouch witness what had just happened and just looked at the man who was questioning the reasoning of the soldiers.

"Well?" The Royal Guard leader asked.

"Nothing but Elevens sir," One of the soldiers said.

"I see," The Royal Guard leader looked around, "are you sure the exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir, it matches up the map of the old city."

"They believe they are justified" Lelouch said, "they're just cold blooded murderers who kill out of a whim and convenience…and Clovis is the worst of it."

Lelouch radio suddenly said and it surprised him as well as giving him away to the Royal Guard and Lelouch quickly turn it off.

 **In underground of Shinjuku ghetto**

"Big brother are you there" Nunnally try to call in Lelouch radio but then it suddenly turn off. She had try to contact him when she hear the army march on Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Still had no contact with him" Kallen ask as she right now in her red pilot suit.

"Yes! I want to go there to find him" Nunnally said worry.

"Don't worry Renya is with him and he also had Luluko there too" Kallen smile but inside she also worry for her king too.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto Warehouse**

Lelouch was pushed back and his back was to a wall as he glared at the members of the Royal Guard and CC was being held by two members of the Royal Guard and she tried to get free while rest were pointing their guns at Lelouch.

"Damn you," Lelouch said in anger.

"An appropriate location to end a terrorist," The leader of the Royal Guard said with a smug.

"You people…"

"Still, you did well for a kid, as expected from a Britannian. It's a shame that we have to kill a fellow Britannian as a terrorist, but we have our orders so your future ends here boy."

The Royal Guard leader brought up his gun and pointed it at Lelouch. But to his surprise Lelouch smile.

"Why are you smiling boy" The Royal Guard leader said surprised as well as his subordinates.

The Royal Guard leader had his answers as two kunai shoot at the head of two soldiers hold CC killing them and it surprised the others and then Lelouch quickly ran and punched the leader in the face and Lelouch yanked the gun away from the Royal Guard leader's hands and Lelouch quickly shot and killed all the members of the Royal Guard with the leader's gun. The leader get to see all his soldiers been kill then some claw hand out of nowhere grad his throat.

"Why you…" The Royal Guard leader spoke as he look another guy wear same armor like Lelouch who now hold his throat with the claw hand.

"How the tables have turned," Lelouch said, "it's a rotten feeling, isn't it?"

The Royal Guard leader was shaking in fear and didn't know what to do.

"Think about it, that's how the Japanese feel when you guy point your weapons at them and torment them and then kill them just because you can."

"Japanese?" The leader said surprised that another Britannian would refer to them as such, "They're not Japanese, they're Elevens!"

"Then you are just a Britannian" Lelouch said then he look the man life force been draw to the claw hand.

CC stood there see what just happen.

'That claw hand' CC thought as she begin remember a boy who had a same hand like that during Edo era.

"Look like you make a quite mess Lelouch" the soldier said.

"If you not come I can kill then all myself" Lelouch said. Show the solder said two knife on his hands.

"How do you had that hand" The both guy turn to see CC look at them in surprise. But they can see she look at the soldier claw hand.

"You know this hand?" the soldier ask.

"May be she had meet someone had crush like you Renya" Lelouch said as Renya begin to took off his helmet.

CC look at Renya with a wide eyes clearly surprise despised she had many experience not to show her emotion.

"I never thought I will see you make a face like that CC" a female voice said make turn to see a girl with a long black hair and violet eyes

"Nemo! I never thought I will see you here" CC said.

"My name is Luluko now" Luluko said "And look like you had meet my contract"

CC turn to look at the two boy while Lelouch take his radio and begin to call his sister.

"Nunnally! Are you there?' Lelouch said.

"Big brother are you oK! I try to contact many time" Nunnally said with worry.

"Calm down Nunnally! I'm oK" Lelouch said as he hear his sister worry tone.

"I'm sorry" Nunnally said.

"It's oK! I had CC right now. But Clovis just order a massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto" Lelouch said.

"He did what" Lelouch hear Kallen yell in radio.

"We must stop this" Nunnally said.

"Yes! You will tell my knight get in they knightmare right now I will command them to fight again Clovis force while you and the rest help the civilian go to safe place" Lelouch said.

"Yes! Sir" Nunnally said before end the transmission.

 **In underground of Shinjuku ghetto.**

"You guy hear that" Nunnally said turn to look her brother knight"

"We on our way" Ban said and they begin go to they Knightmare.

A few minute late.

"OK guy! We will meet Lelouch as the location he show us" Ban said sit his knightmare cockpit look at the screen show his friend. All of them nod.

"Ban Yamano, Achilles launching"

"Ami Kawamura, Kunoichi launching"

"Kazuya Aoshima, Hunter launching"

"Jin Kaidou, Triton launching"

"Kallen Kozuki, Guren Mk-I launching"

 **To you guy know the cast from Danball Senki appearance is look like when they are adult from from Danball Senki Wars. If you guy don't know what they knightmare look like find in Danball Senki wiki.  
**

 **Next we will had a battler between L** **ancelot and Lelouch Royal Knight Knightmare  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki.**

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The armed Britannian forces with the G-1 Base in the center were directing the onslaught.

"Remember, your enemies are garbage that could never be Honorary Britannians," Bartley said, "wipe out every last one of them!"

A Sutherland pulled up and in it was the same blue haired, orange eyed Britannian pilot and he was smiling.

"Naturally," The blue haired pilot said.

"Lord Jeremiah," A soldier said on the other line, "General Bartley wants you to take command of the second area—"

"He's got staff officers, right?" The pilot named Jeremiah interjected, "It's been ages since I've had this much fun on the front lines!"

Jeremiah started shooting and rushed in. In the bridge of the G-1 Base, the staff members as well as Bartley and Clovis were watching their forces closing in and Clovis smirked, pleased with himself for the result of the order he gave.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto Warehouse**

After turn off his radio Lelouch turn back to Renya.

"Renya! What happen when you check the drive?" Lelouch ask

"When I go check the drive I have litter trouble because the tuner had been damage is take me a few minute to go near in front the truck then I hear gun shoot from you location. I about to turn back suddenly the front of the car explode and I manage to escape. Then I meet Luluko she had follow us from the begin and we found you" Renya said.

"I see" Lelouch nod then suddenly they here something come close to they location.

"Look like we had a knightmare frame approach" Renya said. Then a idea form in Lelouch mind.

"I had a plan" Lelouch said then he look at Luluko.

"What?' Luluko ask.

A Sutherland suddenly arrived and just started shooting all over the place. In the cockpit, the blueish teal haired, yellow eyed dark-skinned woman activated her sensors and saw the bodies of the Japanese and then she was surprised see the members of the Royal Guard dead.

"What the hell happened here? Why are His Highness's Royal Guard here and dead?" The female pilot asked shocked and then she a girl with long black hair and violet in school uniform then pushed the button in order to speak to her, "You girl, what happened here? You look to be a Britannian student. Why are you here?"

"My name is Anna, I'm a daughter of a duke," The girl put her hands up, "you can come and take a look at my ID. It's in my breast pocket. Afterwards, I request your protection."

In the cockpit, the female pilot narrowed her eyes, "a daughter of a duke here in the ghetto…hmm" The pilot nodded, "I don't know why a duke's daughter would be here in the ghetto, especially with what's going on but I'll be right there so don't move."

"Of course," Anna said and then her thoughts 'Lelouch this is the last time I play helpless girl role'

The female pilot got out of her knightmare and pulled out a gun pointing it at Anna and she walked towards her. Then someone approach behind her the female pilot turn back.

"Obey my orders," Lelouch said as he activated his Geass.

The Geass power took hold of the female pilot.

"Yes, of course," The pilot said becoming obedient.

"I can see that Luluko had give you geass" CC said as she move from her hide with Renya.

"Why you sound upset about that?" Renya ask with suspicion but CC ignore him.

"Answer my questions, what is your name and unit?" Lelouch ask the pilot.

"My name is Villetta Nu, 8th Mobile Battalion, part of the Purist Faction." The pilot said.

"Tch, the Purist Faction," Lelouch said as he was disgusted, "What is your objective?"

"To eliminate the Elevens here in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Lelouch made sure to keep calm and he also made sure he kept his eye contact on the woman named Villetta

"What do you know about the reason for it?"

"I was told that terrorists have obtained poison gas and they were hiding in Shinjuku and the Elevens living here are aiding them."

"So like Suzaku, she doesn't know about CC…I guess only those soldiers did" Lelouch said "Give me your knightmare."

"Of course, the code is XG21-G2D4," Villetta said as he tossed her knightmare key to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the key and decided two last things, "Villetta Nu, you are to sit next to the dead bodies of those soldiers," Lelouch pointed at the dead Royal Guards

"Understood," Villetta said as she went and sat next to the dead bodies of the Royal Guard.

"Lelouch" a voice call make Lelouch and the other turn they head to see a five knightmare.

"So look like my knight had come" Lelouch said.

"You make us worry you jerk" Kallen said in her cockpit.

"Sorry to worry you my queen may be I will make up to you late" Lelouch said with a smile.

"Jerk" Kallen said with red face.

"We had a massacre need to be stop right now" Jin said.

"Okay! Renya you take CC back to Nunnally place the other follow me" Lelouch said then turn to Villetta who now still sat next to the bodies

"In fifteen minutes, you will return to normal with absolutely no memory of having seen or heard me and what we discussed." Lelouch said.

Fifteen minutes later, Villetta was recovered and she was jumped up surprised and it was creepy for her that she was literally next to the dead Royal Guard and then she looked around and saw that her knightmare was missing.

"What happened?" Villetta asked, "Where the hell is my knightmare?"

Villetta held her head not having any recollection of what happened and she was upset.

"Dammit!" Villetta cursed, "What happened to me and why can't I remember?" Villetta looked at the dead Britannian soldiers, "And why the hell am I next to dead bodies?" Villetta felt her skin crawl.

 **A.S.E.E.C. trailer**

Suzaku was on the makeshift bed asleep and he dream of his past. He was in bandages to recover from the gunshot wound he received. Lloyd and Cecile looked over to him and Lloyd had grinned.

"Having a bad day, are we?" Lloyd said.

Suzaku suddenly woke and looked and saw the two people.

"Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi," Lloyd commented.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered and then spoke in his head, 'I'm alive?' Suzaku attempted to sit up but still felt the pain of the wound he suffered

"Where…?"

Suzaku was still able to sit up and looked around.

"We're still in the Shinjuku ghetto," Lloyd answered, "With Prince Clovis near, it's probably the safest place there is right now."

"This is what protected you," Cecile said as she showed Suzaku a damaged pocket watch as she was holding it with a cloth under it.

"It deflected the bullet from inside your protective suit," Lloyd explained.

"Is it valuable?"

"Y-Yeah, it is," Suzaku answered as he took the pocket watch.

"You Elevens do believe that gods live inside objects," Lloyd said, "I guess this one—"

"Uh, is Lelouch…?" Suzaku interjected but stopped himself to redirect what he wanted to know, "What's the current situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. They say there have been massive casualties among the Elevens. They don't seem to have even found the perpetrators yet."

Suzaku was shocked what he had just heard and he was upset about it, "I see…not yet…but more senseless killing,"

Suzaku had his thoughts again 'Why do they continue to fight? If they work with the system, surely…'

Suzaku shook his head in disgust, 'they're just lashing out, not caring who dies in the process'

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

Suzaku was surprised at that question, "Uh, m-me? But there's no way that an Eleven like me would actually be allowed to…"

Lloyd simply held up the key and smiled, "But if you actually could?"

"If I could?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said happily with excitement, "The only knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it and it will change, you and the world…whether you want to or not."

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

More Japanese people were being gunned down and then a Slash Harken shot one of the tanks and it was the red Glasgow that was piloted by Naoto. In the cockpit, he was enraged in seeing the massacre that was occurring.

"Damn Britannian bastards!" Naoto said in anger

Meanwhile, the Sutherland that was piloted by Lelouch made its move with other. In the cockpit, Lelouch was looking around and getting the feel of the controls. He then spotted a Sutherland targeting people that were trying to run. Lelouch moved and shot at the knightmare and this caught the pilot by surprised seeing another Sutherland shooting at him.

"What…what the hell? Who—?"

The pilot didn't get to finish because Lelouch quickly charged the knightmare and rammed the other knightmare causing it to fall on the ground. Lelouch pointed the machine gun at it and started shooting the knightmare point blank, destroying the knightmare. Lelouch then quickly moved on to avoid being seen by other enemy knightmares. Lelouch hid in between the buildings and activated the sensors. Lelouch looked at the monitor in the knightmare he was piloting and calculating his next move. Lelouch piloted the knightmare and was moving while being careful of not being seen.

"So Lelouch what is you plan?" Ban ask.

"Ami, Kazuya. Let Britannian see you guy skill" Lelouch said.

Meanwhile Naoto Glasgow had two Sutherland behind him.

"Dammit! They never quit" Naoto said.

"Turn to you right now" Lelouch's voice suddenly spoke.

"What the" Naoto said but follow what the voice said.

The Glasgow turn to the right of the building and the two Sutherland soon follow. But when the first Sutherland turn right it suddenly explode.

"What the..." Jeremiah said in his cockpit see the Sutherland in front him explode make him stop. Then two Slash Harkens shoot from behind him. Jeremiah manage to eject from the knightmare before it explode.

"Who are you" Naoto said after see two Sutherland after been take down.

"Someone who want to stop this massacre" Lelouch said.

"How?' Naoto ask.

"We will take care Britannian troop why you and you group try to evacuation civilian out of here. There is something in a cargo train near here can help you group" Lelouch said the he cut the transmission.

"Naoto you here it to" a voice said from radio.

"You heard it too Ohgi?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Ohgi said.

 **G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis, Bartley, and the staff officers were checking the current status of the situation.

"The terrorists are mixed with the general Eleven populace," Bartley said, "and are mounting a bit of resistance against us but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority."

"Of course it hasn't," Clovis said, "besides that…"

"Understood, the gas capsule…"

"Yes, as the public think."

"We'll keep looking for the girl."

"Yes, dead or alive, you must find her," Clovis said with a dark expression.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

A group of five Sutherlands move past a building then suddenly one of the knightmare explode.

"What happen" the pilot then his knightmare explode then one by one the knightmare in that group explode.

 **Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie," One of the staff members said, "both lost!"

This surprised the others in the bridge.

"An ambush?" Clovis asked.

 **Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch watched as enemy units were lost and he nodded as he was pleased.

"An ID signal can be double edged sword," Lelouch said.

"Hunter fire at three o'clock." Lelouch said.

On the building in Shinjuku Ghetto a knightmare look like a werewolf hold a sniper rifle. Inside it cockpit Kazuya look at direction Lelouch said. He saw three Sutherland. Then he begin fire at the one behind two Sutherland. The two Sutherland turn to see look they fallen friend before join him after Kazuya shoot two of them.

"All clear" Kazuya said.

 **G-1 Base**

"We lost another group" One of the staff officers reported.

Bartley was nervous and wondered what was going on.

"Send in Glaube after them!" Bartley ordered.

Clovis wondered what was going on as well.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto.**

A group of ten a knightmare move between a building and look around for terrorists. They not now now that singe knightmare hold in a wall of the building with it Slash Harkens look down to them. The knightmare take shape female light pink color with green eyes hold two kunal in his hand. Inside the cockpit Ami look at the group.

"This is Kunoichi. I had found the group" Ami said.

"Take them out" Lelouch said.

The knightmare let the walk and fall to the group below it. When about to make contact Kunoichi use it two kunal and stab at the cockpit of two knightmare. They explode notice the other still not react with what happen Ami quickly move her Kunoichi to the two knightmare close to her and attack them then use shoot two Slash Harkens as another two. The four knightmare explode.

"Destroy it" one of last four knightmare order.

They begin fire at Kunoichi. Kunoichi charger at them with a spear make all of them surprise.

"That insane how that knightmare can more that fast" one of knightmare said.

Kunoichi throw it two kunal as the two knightmare make they explode. The last time quickly fire at it while begin to fall back but Kunoichi continue chase after them.

"Force it come close to the wall with that we can take it down" one of knightmare said as they begin shoot at Kunoichi make it come close to the wall. With the knightmare come close the wall the next shoot will hit it since the knightmare don't have space to dodge. But Ami know it the next thing she do make the two knightmare surprise. Kunoichi jump to the wall and begin run on it.

"Impossible" The two knightmare said

When Kunoichi come close to them it jump and took it two Kunai and spin to the air. As Kunoichi spin pass to knightmare it land to the ground and the two knightmare had a cut and follow that they explode.

"This is Kunoichi. I had take care the group" Ami said.

 **G-1 Base**

Their monitor was showing that Glaube have been defeated.

"Sir Glaube has ejected and his knightmare has been lost," One of the staff officer said.

"Change codes!" Bartley ordered, "They're intercepting our transmissions!"

"We've already have, four times!"

"Then do it again!"

Clovis clenched his teeth as couldn't take this failure that was occurring and he stood up from his throne.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis said loudly.

Bartley turned to Clovis, "Forgive me—"

Bartley didn't get to finish because Lloyd suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"Hello there," Lloyd greeted.

"What do you want?" Bartley asked annoyed that Lloyd would interrupt them, "Can you not see we're in the middle of an operation?"

"Then it's a good time for you to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special weapon."

"This isn't the time," Clovis said as he was annoyed as well with Lloyd intervening. "Send Lazlo Squad, Quincy's squad in as well"

"But Your Highness we don't know how many of them" Bartley said.

"I don't care we will crush them" Clovis said

 **Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch was seeing what move they were making and he couldn't help but to chuckled as he shook his head.

"My, my," Lelouch said, "this is stupider than I actually expected but it makes it a lot easy for me. You're really not much of a commander my brother".

"Jin is time to show them you power" Lelouch said.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Sir we have incoming knightmare" one of knightmare said. The group thirty knightmare look to see a knightmare charge at them. The knightmare had light blue color hold a something can call a big anchor.

"They think they can defeated us" the command laugh. "Man show them what we can do"

As they about to fire they notice something wrong with the anchor as is begin to glow.

"Ground Wall" Jin said.

The knightmare swing it anchor let out a big blast toward the group.

"Everyone dod….." The commander can't finished what he said before a blast consume him and his troop.

A loud explode can be hear by everyone outside Shinjuku Ghetto.

 **G-1 Base**

"This can't be," Clovis said as he and his staff officer were shocked in seeing they were gradually losing their forces.

 **Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch grinned, "Behold the power of my Royal Knight"

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis was stepping back as he was still in shock in what was happening and he was wondered who he was fighting.

"Who…who in the world am I fighting?" Clovis asked in his head, then Clovis made a decision, "Lloyd!"

"Oh? Yes Your Highness?" Lloyd responded as he appeared on the screen smile.

"Can it win? Your toy that is, can it win?"

Lloyd still smiled, "Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot."

 **A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

The trailer was opening up and bringing something out that was covered in a huge black sheet.

"Advance unit weapon, Z-01, Lancelot," Cecile said, "now activating, now activating. Releasing hatch, Z-01, Lancelot, stand by for activation."

Preparations were continuing for the Lancelot while that was happening, in the trailer, Suzaku was changing to his knightmare flight suit being careful of the injuries that he suffered.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked over the intercom.

"More or less," Suzaku answered.

"Well done. You scored very high in the simulator."

"Look, about what you said before…"

Suzaku started walking and was heading outside the trailer.

"It's possible but the possibility is close to zero," Cecile said.

"But not actually zero." Suzaku replied.

"That's true but still I don't want you doing anything reckless. The new system doesn't have an escape mechanism installed."

"Right, I understand Miss Cecile."

The hatches were being released and the huge black sheet was dropped revealing a white knightmare frame. Suzaku was amazed as it was the knightmare that he himself was going to pilot.

"So, this is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, the experimental weapon that was developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, the Lancelot."

"It's the world's first 7th generation knightmare frame," Lloyd said with glee, "all right Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?"

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20," Cecile said.

The Lancelot was getting equipment placed in and more preparations were being complete. Suzaku went on ahead and got in the cockpit of the Lancelot as he mentally prepared himself and he placed his knightmare key in started up the frame. The trailers were moving out of the way for the Lancelot and everything was set as the chords were released from the Lancelot checking everything and making sure everything was normal. Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot and was ready to move.

"M.E. Boost!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot was powered up and ready.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile called.

The Lancelot launched and rushed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto and Lloyd was pleased as Cecile covered her eyes from the dust.

"Full throttle right out of the gate, huh?" Lloyd said happily.

The Lancelot continued onward and Suzaku was amazed with the specs of the knightmare frame he was piloting.

 **Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch continue look at his monitor

"I hope they had evacuation civilian out of here" Lelouch said then he hear Kazuya.

"Lelouch I found a signs of the enemy!" Kazuya said.

Lelouch was a bit surprised, "Reinforcements? I see" Lelouch placed the radio over his ear, "What's the status?"

"They took out four resistance units in no time at all" Kazuya said.

"How many units?"

"Just one…one unit."

Lelouch was surprised again, "Just one?"

"I think it's a new model, never seen anything like it"

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was destroying the Sutherlands piloted by Naoto's crew members one by one. Suzaku used its sensors and saw more of them and they were pointing their machine guns at him and Suzaku activated its Blaze Luminous creating a shield as they started shooting him. The shield was able to deflect the bullets and this surprised Naoto's followers.

"What the…?" One of the members said, "It can deflect bullets!"

In one of Sutherland's cockpit, Lelouch was being informed of the current situation.

"It can deflect bullets?" Lelouch asked surprised talking over the radio.

"Yeah!" Kazuya said "and the guy who pilot it is very good"

"Is it really some sort of new knightmare model that Clovis had?" Lelouch asked himself

Back with Suzaku, he continued to defeat all those that would try to stop him in his track.

"Good," Suzaku said as he was feeling confident, "I can do this, with the Lancelot; I can end this pointless battle!"

Suzaku decimated more knightmares that were piloted by resistance members. The resistance members tried to counter but Suzaku countered all their moves with ease. Suzaku destroyed their knightmares forcing them to eject.

"Dammit, why can't we stop him?!" One of the resistance members said as he was forced to eject as well.

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis was looking at the monitor. He was pleased with what was happening but at the same time he was also a bit annoyed as he knew what it also meant.

"My goodness," Clovis said, "now I owe my older brother a debt that I did not want," Clovis sighed, "oh well, it is for the best and it's a small price so as long it gets the job done, I don't care how it's done."

 **Shinjuku Ghetto.**

"Hey Kazuya. What the new knightmare look like" Ban ask thought his radio

"It a white knightmare" Kazuya said.

"A white knightmare" Ban said before his eyes wide.

"Lelouch. I know this knightmare" Ban said "It a 7th generation knightmare frame name Lancelot is make by Lloyd Asplund"

"I see! So they also had 7th generation knightmare frame too"Lelouch said.

"Lelouch can I take this guy?" Ban ask.

"Why you want to do that" Lelouch ask surprise.

"Let just said I want to prove my dad knightmare better than that Lloyd knightmare "Ban said.

"Are sure you want to do that?" Lelouch ask.

"Yes! I am" Ban said.

"Then show him you skill and you father knightmare power" Lelouch said.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

In one of the trailers, Lloyd, Cecile and their staff were monitoring the Lancelot's movements and actions and Lloyd was very pleased and Cecile was impressed with Suzaku's piloting skills.

"Amazing," Cecile said, "these readings are even higher than predicted."

"Yes and our pilot is taking this all very seriously," Lloyd as he was still pleased pushing his glasses.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto.**

Knightmares were dropping like flies and the Lancelot was in the air with its Slash Harkens that had been shot and then retracted them as the Lancelot landed on the ground. In the cockpit, Suzaku was still focused enduring the wound he was recovering from.

"If I stop these knightmares piloted by the enemy" Suzaku said in his head, "I'll finally be able to end this."

Suzaku was getting signatures and he saw what approaching him. In front him is knightmare look in front a knight from a book book it had white and blue color wear a red cloak. In the knightmare right hand it a lancer while it left hand hold a shield.

"are you the one? Are you the one in command?" Suzaku ask.

Ban in the Achilles was facing the Lancelot, not knowing that the pilot was actually Suzaku Lelouch friend. The two knightmare frames were attacking each other with fists trying to knock the other down. They pushed each other back and the Lancelot shot one of its Slash Harkens at the opposing Achilles but the Achilles dodged it and went to rush against the Lancelot surprising the pilot. The Achilles was able to quickly throw and land a punch. The Lancelot countered by throwing a punch as well. The Sutherland was pushed back by the punch but Ban was able to direct the knightmare to stay on its feet and thrust it lancer. Suzaku seeing it coming quickly activated the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous to create a shield

In the cockpit of Achilles, Ban smirked when he see Lancelot block the attack. The tip of the lancer suddenly shot blast sent the Lancelot back few feet In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised to see what happened.

"It lancer can shoot too" Suzaku said shocked and then clenched his teeth

 **A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised to see what was happening.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said, "maybe it's just me but it looked like someone is able to give Suzaku a bit of trouble.

"Uh, th-there's nothing to worry about," Lloyd assured although upset that his creation was being beaten on, "it's only a matter of time…but I admit, whoever is that pilot that is standing against the Lancelot is skillful."

 **G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis was not pleased.

"What is this?" Clovis asked upset, "I thought this toy would be able to destroy the enemies so easily, so why is there still one still able to stand up against it?" Clovis was shaking in anger and Bartley and the staff officers were concerned, "Lloyd, this is unacceptable!"

"Patience Your Highness," Lloyd said on the other line, "it's only a matter of time."

Clovis clenched his teeth losing patience.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto.**

The Achilles charged and the Lancelot shot both of its Slash Harkens again but Ban used the lancer to deflect them and then swung the it to whack the Lancelot on its head. Ban continued with the assault using the lancer beating the Lancelot.

 **An A.S.E.E.C. trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were shocked in seeing what was happening and Lloyd was mortified with what was happening to his creation.

"What the hell is that thug doing?!" Lloyd ranted, "How dare he strike my Lancelot like that!"

"Who in the world is he giving Suzaku trouble?" Cecile asked.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto.**

The Lancelot and the Achilles continued to fight each other and the Lancelot grabbed the long lancer and struggled to take it from the Achilles The Lancelot succeeded and swung and stuck the Achilles knocking it on the ground. Ban quickly make the Achilles get up and took the lancer back before face to face with Lancelot again.

"Look like I had to use it" Ban said.

The Achilles hand hold the lancer as it begin to rotates and raises the lance weapon with the energy charged. Then it shoot at electrical beam at The Lancelot. Suzaku saw that quickly use Blaze Luminous to create a shield but the beam consume the shield and rest of Lancelot right hand the beam also hit the building behind Lancelot. When the beam stop and the smoke show Lancelot fall to it kneel as it system stop working and the building behind it collapse. Suzaku look at it with eye wide.

"The attack consume 75% energy but worth for it" Ban said as he look at the result then open a channel

"You Lancelot is good but not good as my Achilles and other our 7th generation knightmare"

In Lancelot cockpit Suzaku try to make the knightmare move had stop when he hear that. Then he saw three another knightmare show up. He fear that his fate was seal

"Attention to all forces, cease fire!" Clovis said suddenly over the airwaves.

This stopped the soldiers and the Japanese residents of Shinjuku and Naoto and his group were surprised. Even Suzaku was surprised to hear Clovis order the cease fire. Many people in the Shinjuku Ghetto which included Jeremiah and Villetta were stunned in what they were hearing.

Clovis continued, "In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third imperial prince and Viceroy of Area 11, you are ordered to cease fire! I repeat, you are to cease fire at once! You will cease in destruction of anymore buildings. All casualties and wounded, whether they be Britannians or Elevens will be treated without prejudice! In my name as third Britannian prince, I shall not allow any further fighting so cease fire at once!"

"Look like Lelouch had made it" Ban said before he fall back with other

 **A.S.E.E.C. trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile don't care about the cease fire order at they still shocked in seeing what was happening with Lancelot

"My Lancelot" Lloyd cried when see what happen to his creation.

"What are those knightmare" Cecile said.

"Sent the retrieved team" Lloyd order then look at the screen show the four knightmare "They dare to call my Lancelot week I will show them"

Lloyd make promise that next time he will show those knightmare that his Lancelot is better than them.

 **G-1 Base**

The lights were turned off and Clovis just sat on his throne.

"There, satisfied?" Clovis said.

"Yes, absolutely," Lelouch said pointing a gun at Clovis and he was hiding in the shadow so Clovis couldn't see nor recognize him. While outside Clovis guard knightmare had been destroy by Kallen knightmare.

"So what's next?" Clovis asked with a bored tone, "A round of songs or how about a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Chess, now there's a pleasant thought although I doubt you have actually improved really considering what happened earlier."

"Excuse you?" Clovis asked feeling a bit insulted, "You dare insult me?"

"I'm just stating a fact and besides, you used to play chess with me all the time, although I've always beaten you."

"What?" Clovis was confused.

"Think back Clovis…at the Aries Villa."

Clovis was shocked, "Okay, who are you?"

Lelouch walked up and Clovis was able to see him and Clovis was shocked to see him.

"It's been a long time my big brother Clovis," Lelouch said.

Clovis was still in shock when he saw someone he had not seen for years, "Y-You're…"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "the former 11th Britannian prince and 17th heir to the throne, son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch, I thought you were—"

"Dead? Oh I assure you Clovis that as you can see, I'm alive and well."

Clovis was still shocked seeing his younger half brother alive and well.

Lelouch continued, "I've returned my brother and I'm here to change everything."

 **That all is you guy wonder why I don't let Kallen fight don't worry her time to shine will come.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own anything about Code Geass and Danball Senki.**

The Japanese people in the Shinjuku Ghetto were walking and being left unharmed. Naoto and his group blended in the crowd as Britannian soldiers were doing just as Clovis ordered when he called in the cease fire. Nunnally look pleased with his brother plan.

"It's good to see that those people is safe" Nunnally said.

"But there is not many is lucky like them" Jin said.

"I know" Nunnally said sadly.

 **Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Lelouch still had the gun pointed at Clovis and Clovis was still nervous but was real glad to actually see Lelouch.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch," Clovis said, "they said you and Nunnally died when Japan was conquered," Clovis then wondered, "wait, what about Nunnally? Is she…?"

"Nunnally is alive as well," Lelouch answered.

Clovis was relieved to hear that Nunnally was alive as well.

"This is indeed good to hear," Clovis said, "what glorious news. You know Lelouch, to be honest with you, I've always believed that you and Nunnally still lived and now we can make it known."

Lelouch was silent and just stared at Clovis.

"A-Anyway Lelouch," Clovis continued, "you and Nunnally should come back to the homeland with me. I'm sure that—"

"Go back with you to Pendragon," Lelouch interrupted, "and be used as diplomatic tools again," Lelouch shook his head, "no thanks, neither myself nor Nunnally have any intention of being used as bargaining tools again so you can forget it."

"N-No, that's not it," Clovis denied, "I'm not going to use you and Nunnally as tools."

"Even if not you, I'm sure that our father would again."

Clovis was surprised and taken back with what Lelouch said and he had his head down feeling a bit nervous.

"Clovis, have you forgotten why we were used as tools before?" Lelouch asked.

Clovis looked at Lelouch and then he had a downcast expression.

"That's right," Lelouch said, "it's because my mother was killed," Lelouch closed his eyes thinking about the memory of what happened that night in the Aries Villa in Pendragon

"Mother was a Knight of Honor before earning her way up as a Knight of the Round but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts and other high ranking nobles held her in contempt and that contempt extended to me and Nunnally," Lelouch opened his eyes and glared at Clovis,

"Even though it was made to look like the work of terrorists, my sister and I are not fools…you people," Lelouch's face was contorted into raging anger, "you people killed my mother!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Clovis responded emotionally, "I swear to you, it wasn't!"

"So you say but I will get the answers one way or the other. The truth will no longer evade me so now Clovis you will," Lelouch activated his Geass, "answer my questions."

"Huh?" Clovis said as Lelouch's Geass power took hold of him and was put in a docile state, "Yes, go ahead."

"Brother, were you involved in any way in my mother's murder?" Lelouch asked.

"No I was not."

"So you were being honest…okay. How did you feel when you learned that my mother was killed?"

"I was upset and wondered how it they were able to pull it off at the Aries Villa."

"So you weren't happy that my mother was killed?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Who was it that killed my mother, do you know?"

"No, I don't know but our brother Schneizel and our sister Cornelia, they would know."

Lelouch was surprised, "They were the heart of this?"

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything and Lelouch frowned when he realized.

"I see, you don't know. Tell me what you do know regarding my mother's murder."

"I know for a fact that Cornelia investigated Lady Marianne's murder and our father ordered Schneizel to move the body although I don't know where."

"Why would he do that?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything again.

"Of course you don't know that either," Lelouch said as he was disappointed and then he took a small device and pushed a button,

"Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?" Lelouch ask.

"Yes, I did," The geassed Clovis answered.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

Lelouch shook his head with disgust, "I'm finished."

Lelouch deactivated his Geass and pushed the button on the device again and put it in his pocket and Clovis was back to normal and looked at Lelouch terrified regarding the accusation that Lelouch made.

"I swear it wasn't me Lelouch!" Clovis stated, "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Hmph, well here's the thing Clovis," Lelouch said, "I believe you."

Clovis was relieved, "You do? Oh, thank goodness."

"Yes," Lelouch then frowned, "however though, there's the matter of the people of Shinjuku."

"Huh?" Clovis looked at Lelouch confused, "What about them?"

"You ordered the attack on the people of Shinjuku, isn't that right?" Lelouch asked even though he already had his answers from the use of his Geass.

"Lelouch, I…I had to do it…terrorists stole something that was dangerous."

"Oh really? Was it a canister that was like a bulb and was it dark red?"

Clovis was shocked, "W-Wait, have you seen it?"

"Not only did I see it, I saw it opened and it was revealed to be someone inside, a girl with long green hair."

Clovis was surprised and then he realized something as it was starting to make sense.

"You…you were there? "

"Yes Clovis, I was there" Lelouch said and look at his brother with disgust.

"L-Lelouch, you…you don't understand," Clovis said.

"You're right, I don't understand, I don't understand how you can be so callous of killing innocent people!" Lelouch shot back.

"But they weren't innocent."

"What?"

"They weren't innocent, they were aiding terrorists!"

"That's not true and you know it so don't sit there and lie to me Clovis!"

"Lelouch, I don't understand you. Why are you so concerned about these people? They're just Elevens. They're not like us Britannians, much less come from superior family like ours." Clovis said.

"I've always hated when someone bullies or kills people just because they can and just because they are in a position of power or higher power, I've always hated that even when I was living back in the Aries Villa with my mother and sister. Hell, I saw it happen back in the mainland to fellow Britannians just because they were commoners and the other imperial consorts and our other brothers and sisters would try to make me and Nunnally feel as we were nothing. The Japanese are human beings, not animals and yet you and most Britannians treat them like animals and other natives of nations that Britannia occupies."

"Lelouch, you may not like it but it's the way it is," Clovis replied, "it's survival of the fittest, the strong rule over the weak and it's our nation's policy to oppress the Numbers. It's just the way it is Lelouch. You may not like it but it doesn't matter, you have to accept that just as these monkeys have to accept that we're superior to them."

"I'm fully aware of the policy and I know what the Emperor believes is the right course for Britannia," Lelouch said, "however, just because he says how it is, doesn't mean I should just blindly accept it. I refuse to accept it no matter what you or anyone else says." Lelouch said.

Then Lelouch point the gun at Clovis

"You know Clovis there is a storm is coming. A storm will make Britannia understand that they are not invincible. That will make them realize that survival of the fittest, the strong rule over the weak is just a word . And when the storm pass the Britannia you know will no more. But you will not see it happen Clovis because you're going to die" Lelouch said.

Clovis was horrified, "No, please don't Lelouch! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"Yes, you and I are blood but I can't ignore what you did"

"You're actually going to do this? You're going to betray and kill me for the sake of these damn Elevens? They're not worth a damn and how could you do this to me? You just said that you believed me when I said that I had nothing to do with Lady Marianne's murder!"

"Clovis, this isn't for my mother's death, it's for the deaths of the innocent civilians in Shinjuku and you still fail to understand so I won't waste my breath explaining anymore and since you made the assumption that I wouldn't be bothered by the death of civilians and the destruction you've caused which tells me that you never really knew me."

"What about Nunnally? If she saw what you're doing, then surely—"

"If she heard what you had said to me, she would be disgusted as well and do the same thing I'm going to do" Lelouch interjected.

"Lelouch, please, I'm begging you, don't kill me! I'm begging you Little Brother, don't kill me!"

"I wonder how often the Japanese said the same thing pleading when Britannian soldiers gunned them down like they were nothing and here you are begging for your life, you have no right to beg for your life when you made it clear that lives of the people who wish not to fight were meant to be sacrificed for your own ends."

"Dammit Lelouch," Clovis said very upset, "why do you have to be a radical, a radical that kills his own family for no reason."

"Funny you say that when neither you nor anyone else was there for me and Nunnally."

"Lelouch, we wanted to but we—"

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Lelouch…" Clovis clenched his teeth.

"I want you to know Clovis that I take no pleasure in doing this," Lelouch explained,

"Lelouch, please! Please don't!" Clovis pleaded desperately.

Lelouch frowned, "Goodbye Clovis."

Clovis's eyes widened and Lelouch pulled the trigger shooting Clovis in the head and the bullet struck Clovis's skull. Lelouch just looked at the deceased form of his brother.

Then Lelouch left the base. When he walk outside Kallen still there waiting for him.

"You okay?" Kallen ask.

"I just killed my brother and with everything that had happened, no I'm not okay," Lelouch put the gun away "Nunnally is going to be sad when I tell her…but I did what had to be done."

"She will understand" Kallen said as she hug him.

"Let get out of here" Lelouch said.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen had arrived at they base. It a small warehouse. He see that everyone is there and waiting for them.

"Lelouch," Nunnally called and waved her hand.

Lelouch smiled as he waved his hand as well, "I'm back Nunnally."

Nunnally rushed and hugged her brother, "I was so worried. When you not answer my call, I couldn't help but to worry."

Lelouch hugged back, "I'm sorry to have worried you Nunnally."

Nunnally shook her head, "I'm just glad you back safe."

"It's good you made it back Lelouch," Renya said.

"So where is CC?" Lelouch ask.

"You call" CC said as she walk to him with piece of Pizza on her hand.

"Look like you enjoy yourself" Lelouch said.

"You should know Lelouch she had eat this is a third pizza right now" Amy said.

"Nemo is right. She is really obsessed with pizza" Kazuya said.

"Just let you guy know I will not share" CC said as she eat the pizza.

"We know" the other said

"Lelouch! What happen to Clovis" Nunnally said.

Lelouch begin explained everything that had happened when he was in Shinjuku to the point to when he shot and killed Clovis.

"I see, so that's what happened," Nunnally said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"It sad to see Clovis give that order When we still young he is a good person" Nunnally said sadly

"People change Nunnally" Renya said.

"So Suzaku…he really was…?"

Lelouch had a sad expression and he nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry Nunnally. They killed him just because he wouldn't go along with the order to kill me."

"You got to see Suzaku for the first time in seven years and they…." Nunnally had her hand on her face as tears were streaming from her eyes.

Lelouch and the other held Nunnally to comfort her.

"I went back to where he was killed but I didn't find his body. I imagine that someone from army took his body." Lelouch said

CC was watching and nodded as she leaned on the wall.

"Such a bond they have," CC said in a quiet tone.

"Of course CC!" Nemo said as she show up behind the witch

"Long time no see Nemo" CC said.

"Yes! It is" Nemo said back.

"The last time I see you is when VV decide to shut you down and let his men take you to another location" CC said.

"But John take me from them and give me to them" Nemo said point at The vi Britannia sibling.

"You never tell us you know that man name" Lelouch said.

"There is no point to said about him since John can't live longer" Nemo.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally ask.

"John is been injuries when escape from Japan. He know he not live long enough. He want to hire me to place no one can find me. And well he meet you Nunnally" Nemo said.

"So that is what happen" Nunnally said.

"Lelouch what we going to do now. Since we got CC" Renya ask.

"So that why you show up in Shinjuku" CC said.

Then Karin walk to the room.

"General! We had transmission from General Duc Anh" Karin said then she look at CC.

"Well! Another familiar face" CC said look at Karin.

"You know her?" Lelouch said.

"She is one of VV contract but she disappear after VV sent her to a mission" CC said.

"That mission turn out is make her a human experimentation" Nunnally said darkly.

"How you survive" CC ask.

"They thought I'm dead to they dump me to where nobody found but some of Southeast Federation troop found me" Karin said and she begin to shake when she thing about it.

"Karin you don't need to tell her more if you don't want to" Nunnally said.

"Did I call in a wrong time" a voice said make every turn to look a the screen in the room. To see Duc Anh face show on the screen.

"No!" Lelouch said.

"Ok! So how it search about CC?" Duc Anh ask.

"He already found me if that you want to know" CC said make Duc Anh turn to look at her.

"YOU" Duc Anh said eye wide.

"You know her" Lelouch said.

"Me and Leo see her around Kururugi residence a few time before the war happen" Duc Anh said.

"I remember you now" CC said "You are the son of general Phong"

"So you had watching us" Lelouch said look at CC and his knight begin point they weapon at her.

"You know that! I'm immortal "CC said.

"Why are you watching us" Lelouch ask.

"You mother ask me do in case she death" CC said.

"Then you know who kill her?" Nunnally ask.

"No! I don't" CC said.

"Somehow I don't believed you tell the true" Duc Anh said then he turn to Lelouch.

"So now you find her! Then I think is time for the plan begin" Duc Anh said.

"Yes! We will free this country from Britannian" Lelouch said.

"Good to know that! I just call to know how is progress" Duc Anh said "By the way Lelouch! The prototype of you knightmare is done" And with that the screen go black.

"I never know he going to make that" Nunnally said.

"Well Lelouch had is him to buil that" Ban said.

"Still is hard to belived that Duc Anh had skill in build knightmare" Jin said.

"So Lelouch what do we do now" Kallen ask.

"Well! I think me and Nunnally will visit an old friend" Lelouch said.

"I wonder how she going to react when see us" Nunnally said happy.

* * *

 **In Duc Anh location.**

"I never thought that! CC is that woman" Duc Anh said.

"Look like the boss still ok" a voice said and Duc Anh look up to see in front him it a young man. Wear a black uniform he had a short blond hair and green eyes.

"How long you stand there Orpheus" Duc Anh ask.

"Well I'm here since you recognize my old boss" Orpheus said.

"Since you here. I had a job for you" Duc Anh said then begin look at his computer.

"What is my job" Orpheus ask and Duc Anh simple smile.

"Hope you like to work with Akito again after those stun you pull on him" Duc Anh said and he enjoy at the color been drain from Orpheus face.

* * *

 **Orpheus and Akito had been mention. Now who is the old friend Lelouch and Nunnally will see?**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own anything about Code Geass or Danball Senki  
**

"Before we begin I want to tell you that we have a few transfers student will join our class" The teach said.

Every student in the class look as the new student walk in.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge is nice to meet you all" Lelouch said and all the girl in the class blush and look as him.

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld" Kallen said

"My name is Claire Lamperouge. Hope we can get along" Claire said. Most of the boy look as the two new girl.

"Now let find you a seat" The teacher said and begin to look for the empty seat.

"Mr Lamperouge! You can go the seat next to Mrs Fenette also it look like there is another seat behind her so Mrs Stadtfeld can sit in there" The teacher said point as the seat next to the girl have a long orange hair and yellowish green eyes.

"Mr Cardemonde! It the seat next to you is empty right?" The teacher ark another student.

"Yes" the male student said. He is a young man have a semi-long dark blue hair with bangs that spread out to the sides and grey eyes.

"Then Mrs Lamperouge will sit in that" the teacher said"

The three new student walk to the seat the teach point to them. As Lelouch took a seat he look as the girl next him.

"Nice to meet you" Lelouch said. The girl blush when she see Lelouch smile.

"Nice to meet you my name is Shirley Fenette" the girl said.

"That is nice name Shirley "Lelouch said and Shirley blush more.

The class begin they lesson but Lelouch not focus on it instead he remember how he and the other come to Ashford Academy.

 **Two days ago**

Ruben K. Ashford sit on the chair in his house and sigh. His granddaughter had once again denied another suitor and embarrassing him in front many people.

Ruben sigh again since the death of Marianne vi Britannia, the Ashford had they nobility status being stripped. So to restore they nobility status he had arrange a marriage with his granddaughter to a noble. But his granddaughter had shoot down every one of them by embarrassing those suitor. He know that his granddaughter never like this. But he don't have no choice.

Then one the maid walk in and said he had a guest, they want to meet him and his granddaughter. Ruben wonder who they are then he tell the maid call his granddaughter to his room then invited the guest.

"You call grandfather" a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes walk to room.

"Yes! Milly" Ruben said and sign her to take a seat "It look like they want to meet you and me"

"Who are they" Milly said.

"I don't know but we will find out soon" Ruben said.

After a few minute the maid come back and tell him that she had brought a guest. Ruben said they can come in.

"Welcome to our house" Ruben said before his eyes wide as he saw who walk in.

"Hello Mr Ashford. It been a long time" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch is that you" Ruben said his voice shaking.

"Yes is me "Lelouch said

Lelouch soon found out that he been trap in the strong embrace of Milly.

"Lulu you alive" Milly said happy as the tear fall from her eyes.

"Yes and me too" Nunnally said let her present been know.

"Nunnally you here too" Milly said then she notice something "You can see and walk"

"Yes!" Nunnally smile and quickly found herself been hug be Milly.

"It good to see both of you alive" Ruben said "We had thought you two had die during the Invasion"

"Then take a seat Mr Ruben then we will tell you what happen during the Invasion "Lelouch said.

Then Lelouch begin tell Ruben and Milly what happen during the Invasion, how they been rescue from the assassin by Duc Anh and Leo to they live in Southeast Federation.

"So all this time both two of you had been live in Southeast Federation" Milly said.

"Yes and we had make a lot of friend in there" Nunnally said.

"So why you two decide to come here?" Ruben ask.

"To free Japan and it people from Britannian" Lelouch said.

"What are you talking about Lelouch" Ruben said.

Lelouch then tell them about both of them joining the army and they mission.

"That why we need you help Ruben since you can still have few facility that we can use as base" Lelouch said.

"But why you did this Lelouch" Milly ask "It because to revenge you father"

"I will be a lied if I said no but Milly what our father did to those country it can't not forgave, many people had been suffer when lost they homeland. We can't let that happen to other country still not been conquer by Britannian" Lelouch said.

"That why we want you help us to destroy Britannian and then create a new one" Nunnally said.

"I understand why Lelouch want to do that but what about you Nunnally, you never want to use violence" Ruben said.

"Yes! I never want to use violence but after I see what the emperor done to the people under his rule and see his true face. Let me tell you, Ruben this is the only way" Nunnally said.

Both Ruben and Milly flinch when they hear a cold voice from Nunnally when she talk about her father. And she had call him the emperor show that she had no love to him.

"I guess can't talk you two stop this" Ruben said. "I will help you"

"Thank you Ruben" Lelouch said.

"Beside to use our facility do you two need something else ?" Ruben said.

"We need a place to stay and a fake identity" Lelouch said.

"You guy can use you mother name and be a student of Ashford Academy" Milly said.

"Actually is four of us" Nunnally said.

"Who is other two" Milly ask.

"Kallen Stadtfeld and Claire li Britannia" Nunnally said.

"li Britannia but I thought there is only two li Britannia and that is Euphemia and Cornelia "Ruben said.

"We had test her blood, she is our sister and from what she tell us, she never know she is a royal" Lelouch said.

"So what about Kallen Stadtfeld" Milly ask.

"She is big brother fiance" Nunnally said.

"Oh my Lelouch! You disappear for seven years and now show up with a fiance" Milly said.

"Too bad I'm about to ask you marry my granddaughter" Ruben said.

"Grandfather" Milly said.

"Don't worry Ruben my brother plan to marry more than one wife" Nunnally said.

"What!" the other yell

"Of course they had to have my approved before join my brother harem" Nunnally said

"I never said that" Lelouch said.

"Because that is my plan" Nunnally said before she sigh "Too bad till now only Kallen and Ayano are have my approve. I plan to let Ami, Ran, Asuka, Jessica even Reina join but they already had a boyfriend"

"That good since I will not agree with you plan and did Ayano know ?" Lelouch said

"No but I will tell her the next time" Nunnally said

"Please don't and also what make you had that idea" Lelouch said

"Colonel Lineberka" Nunnally said

"That woman, I should had know" Lelouch said and place his face to his hands.

"So who is Lineberka" Milly said.

"She is the commander of intelligence agency. Lelouch don't like her very much" Nunnally said.

"Of course! With her personality and I'm sure that no one in they right mind will dare to go out with her" Lelouch said and drink his tea.

"She is dating with Duc Anh" Nunnally said.

Lelouch spill his tea over a table and then cough a lot.

"How do you know they are dating" Lelouch said after finally calm down.

"I accident find them make out with each other on one night in the base" Nunnally said.

"I wonder what Duc Anh see in that woman" Lelouch said.

"Well! It appeared Lineberka have a crush on him after she see what he done to those anti-Britannia "Nunnally said.

Which that Lelouch fully understand why Lineberka like Duc Anh, He had find out what Duc Anh do to those anti-Britannia group have kidnap him and his friend. Duc Anh normally can see as the guy who fight with honor but when you make him piss enough. He will use everything even the most dirty way end you.

 **Now**

After the class had end Lelouch, Kallen, Claire and Nunnally come to Student Council room as Milly told them.

"So Nunnally how is you first day" Lelouch ask.

"Well the class is normal and I think most of the guys want to ask me out" Nunnally said.

"It that so" Lelouch said.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I know that Nunna will not agree after all she don't want them suddenly disappear" Claire said.

"Seriously Lelouch. I wonder who is most protective you or the other" Kallen said.

"What do you mean other?" Lelouch said.

"You don't know? When Nunnally join the military many guys had try to date her" Kallen said.

"Why I not notice them?" Nunnally said.

"You can thank Leo for that. He had covertly abducted them and then place them to in a secure location where Duc Anh family, your knights or sometime both would teach them a lesson" Claire said.

"Most of them is really pathetic" Kallen said "Seriously all they must do is look at general Phong eyes in five minute and they can ask Nunnally out"

"Can you look at his eyes in five minute" Claire said.

"No but I happy that I not the one receive it" Kallen said.

The four of them now stand in front the door and Lelouch open the door.

"Surprised"

They soon found out the room had four people in that. Milly, Shirley, the guy who sit next Claire and another girl with dark green hair and Indigo eyes. She also wear a glass.

"Milly! what is this" Nunnally said.

"We do a welcome party for a new members of Student Council" Milly said.

"You mean us" Claire said.

"Yes! Now let us introduce again my name is Milly Ashford, the Council President" Milly said.

"Rivalz Cardemonde. I'm Secretary" Rivalz said.

"I'm Nina Einstein "the green hair girl said nervous.

"I'm Shirley Fenette and I also part of swim club" Shirley said.

"Hello my name is Lelouch Lamperouge" Lelouch said.

"I'm Kallen Stadtfeld" Kallen said.

"I'm Claire Lamperouge" Claire said.

"I'm Nunnally Lamperouge" Nunnally said.

"So you three are siblings" Rivalz said.

"Yes and Kallen is Lelouch fiance" Claire said.

"Fiance" Rivalz, Shirley and Nina said.

"Claire do you have to said that" Kallen said glance as the girl.

"Nice buddy" Rivalz said.

"Don't worry Shirley you still had a chance" Nunnally said notice the girl face.

"What do you mean." Shirley ask while Lelouch just sigh.

"I plan to create a harem for my brother "Nunnally said, with a smile.

"Harem" everyone yell.

"You still not let that go" Lelouch said.

"Of course and I have walk around the school and found many potential member for you harem" Nunnally said show them a note.

"Wow there is lot of girl" Rivalz said look as the note.

"There are a teacher in here too" Nina said.

"Nunnally! Who give you that idea" Kallen said.

"Lineberka" Lelouch said.

"No way "Kallen said.

"You know what is the best part "Nunnally said.

"What is the best part" Lelouch and Kallen ask the same time.

"All our friend and family are agreed with my plan" Nunnally said.

"EHHH" Lelouch and Kallen yell.

"That really is a great plan" Claire said.

"You too Claire" Kallen said.

"Yeah! There is also a bet how many girl Lelouch will have as his wife" Claire said.

"That just great" Lelouch groan

"Well anyway, let's start the celebration and I have something to help with that," Rivalz said.

Rivalz brought up a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table.

"Rivalz, are you serious?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Rivalz, alcohol isn't allowed here," Shirley said.

"Ah come on guys, lighten up," Rivalz replied.

"No Rivalz!" Shirley replied.

Shirley attempted to take the champagne from Rivalz but Rivalz was dodging Shirley's attempts and then he looked at Lelouch.

"Here Lelouch, catch!" Rivalz said as he tossed the bottle of champagne to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the bottle by instinct. But during the caught. he was slipping the cork of the bottle was getting loose and it popped out. The cork was flying to Shirley direction and Shirley swat the cork the away from her out of instinct but the champagne spilled out and it got all over Shirley and everyone else watched the display and they all felt real bad for Shirley.

"Oh dear," Milly said.

"Well, that just embarrassing," Claire said.

"Definitely," Kallen said.

Lelouch sighed and then turned to Nunnally, "Nunnally, could you…?"

"Get Sayoko," Nunnally said as she was already heading out, "already on it."

"Shirley, are you all right?" Lelouch asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Shirley answered although she was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about this," Lelouch said with remorse, "Nunnally is getting Sayoko."

Later on, Shirley clothes were being washed in washing machine and Milly was sitting next to it waiting for it to be finished with Claire and Kallen.

"So you are Lelouch sister" Milly said.

"Yes" Claire said.

"Don't worry he tell me about everything is that true you don't know you are royal ?" Milly said.

"Yes! I been rise in Japan since I were a kid. My adopted parent said they found me outside the door" Claire said.

"I see, so how did you meet Lelouch and Nunnally" Milly ask.

Claire then begin to tell her about the kidnap but leave the geass part.

"After that they ask my want to live with them since my parent had been kill" Claire said sadly

"I'm sorry about that" Milly said.

"It's okay. I happy that I still had a brother and sister" Claire said

"So what about you Kallen" Milly said.

"What about me" Kallen said.

"How do you meet Lelouch and Nunnally" Milly.

Then Kallen begin tell her story.

"Oh that so romantic. A knight show up and save a princess" Milly said.

"And the best part is after the kidnap she had confess her feeling to Lelouch in front our friend" Claire said.

"That not true" Kallen said as her face have a same color like her hair.

Meanwhile Shirley was taking a shower. There was a knock on the door.

"Shirley, it's me Lelouch," Lelouch said.

"You can come in," Shirley said, "I'm covered."

"Okay, I'm coming in," Lelouch said as he entered, "I have some clothes that you can wear, Sayoko provided them. I'll set them aside."

"Okay, thanks."

"Again, I'm sorry about earlier Shirley," Lelouch said as he put the clothes by the basket.

"It ok Lelouch." Shirley said "There is lot of crazy thing happen you will see"

"Well I will wait outside" Lelouch said.

"Thanks again Lelouch" Shirley said.

Then after Shirley changer her cloth they when back to the Student Council room. As they arrived everyone is still there.

"So Shirley how is you progress" Nunnally said.

"Nunnally we are just talk a litter" Lelouch said while Shirley blush.

Then Rivalz open the TV just in and saw someone making a live press conference standing behind the podium.

"Lelouch, look who it is," Nunnally said in a quiet tone.

Lelouch looked at the television and was shocked to see someone he and Nunnally had recognized.

"J-Jeremiah?" Lelouch said surprised and in a quiet tone, "Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Lelouch had images of Jeremiah from the time he was young and when Jeremiah was a guard of the Aries Villa and he remembered smiling with Jeremiah and Jeremiah smiling back.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us!" Jeremiah spoke in the press conference, "He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

 **Lelouch base**

Lelouch knights were watching the press conference on their TV and they all frowned in listening to what Jeremiah was saying.

"Damn those Purist Faction jackasses," Kazuya cursed with a frown.

"Let what the lied they cook" Jin said.

 **Back in Ashford**

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news," A female news anchor said, "the man suspected as the murderer has been captured."

This surprised the members of the Student Council.

"According to this report," The news anchor continued as they showed live footage of someone being taken into custody, "the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen and Claire were shocked to see who they were seeing being taken into custody.

"What the…?" Lelouch spoke.

"No, it can't be…" Nunnally spoke.

"The suspect is Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder."

Lelouch was upset in what he was seeing. He didn't know how Suzaku survived but he was glad he was still among the living however, he was not happy at the fact that he was being accused for something he himself did and immediately, he figured it was a scheme for them to get what they wanted.

'Wha…what the hell is this' Lelouch thought in his head shocked and wide eyed, 'Suzaku is alive and he's being accused of Clovis's death?'

"Suzaku…" Nunnally said with worry and in quiet voice.

* * *

Suzaku was in the interrogation room with a few members of the Purist Faction and Jeremiah was sitting across from him. Jeremiah placed something on the table and it was a gun in a plastic bag that was labeled as the murder weapon.

"Do you know anything about this weapon Suzaku Kururugi?"Jeremiah asked.

Suzaku just looked at the weapon and didn't say anything.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "It was the one used to kill Prince Clovis. The barrel striations confirm it. I also took the liberty of investigating your background. You're the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. From where I'm sitting, you indeed had motive to kill His Highness."

"You're making a mistake," Suzaku rebuked, "I've never seen that gun before and while it is true that my father was the last Prime Minister, that doesn't mean that I did or had anything to do with what happened!"

Suzaku's chair was kicked and it got knocked over causing Suzaku to fall on the floor.

"We also found your fingerprints on the murder weapon," Jeremiah continued, "you might as well confess because it's obvious you did commit the crime, not only that, you're also suspected in killing the members of the Royal Guard. Just admit it Kururugi. Do so and you'll be judged as an Honorary Britannian and not an Eleven."

"No, you're wrong," Suzaku said looking straight at Jeremiah, "I am telling you the truth! I haven't been even near a gun and my fingerprints couldn't be on that weapon. I was nowhere near His Highness and I certainly didn't kill the Royal Guards. I swear on my life, I didn't kill Prince Clovis!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "This is the problem with you Elevens, you don't know how to tell the truth."

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill anyone!"

Suzaku got kicked in the face and then he looked straight forward and had a sad expression wondering if somehow, someway he was would be proven innocent. He refused to admit something he didn't do no matter what happened and he had faith that he would be proven innocent in the end.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about Kururugi," Jeremiah said.

"Huh?" Suzaku spoke looking at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah gave a death glare to Suzaku.

"It's like I said, I checked on you. I learned that before the empire took over this land, for the time being, you had two young members of the Royal Family stay with you and your father."

Suzaku was shocked and immediately he knew that he was referring to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Try to do one descent thing Kururugi and tell me what happened," Jeremiah approached Suzaku and kneeled to face him and then he grabbed Suzaku by the hair, "What happened to them? What did you do to them? What did you do to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia? What happened to my young prince and princess?"

Suzaku didn't say anything and just looked away from Jeremiah's gaze and Jeremiah was not pleased as he clenched his teeth.

"I don't know," Suzaku said, "I haven't seen them in seven years since we separated."

"Damn you," Jeremiah said coldly and shoved Suzaku to the floor.

 **Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was upset, he was upset with the fact that Suzaku was being accused for Clovis's death.

"I have to do something," Lelouch said to himself, "I won't let Suzaku go down for something I did," Lelouch sighed, "oh well, I'll just have to speed up my schedule of make my appearance to the world…it won't be a problem, I have the necessary means."

"Lelouch," Nunnally called.

Lelouch looked over and saw Nunnally, Kallen and Claire

"Nunnally, Kallen, Claire " Lelouch said.

"About Suzaku," Nunnally said with worry.

Lelouch placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "I won't let Suzaku go down for it."

"Yes, I know you won't," Nunnally said, "it's just that Jeremiah…"

"Yes, I know," Lelouch said.

"Jeremiah Gottwald…he served a guard in the Aries Villa, right?" Claire said.

"Yes, Nunnally and I were very fond of him. Even though he comes from a noble family, he respected and admired our mother and jumped at the opportunity to serve her as one of her guards."

"He was so kind to me and Lelouch," Nunnally said, "we used to talk a lot with Jeremiah."

"I'll rescue Suzaku but," Lelouch frowned, "it's most likely that I'll destroy his reputation to do so considering that he's now the leader of the Purist Faction, but..." Lelouch clenched his fist, "I can't let an innocent man, our friend being executed."

"Will you ask Suzaku to join us?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I intend to do so, last time, he didn't really give us an answer but his body language said that it wasn't a good idea…but I'll try again."

Nunnally nodded, "Maybe with everything that is happening, Suzaku will see that it's not worth serving Britannia as it is now."

"Yes, hopefully" Lelouch said.

 **Lelouch base.**

"I see" Renya said in his cell phone.

Renya was talking with Lelouch and he is listen the plan Lelouch make.

"I will tell the other" Renya said.

"So what Lelouch going to do ?" Ban ask.

"He plan to rescue him" Renya said.

"That mean everyone will soon know about our present in here" Jin said.

"Hope everyone in Federation had prepared for this" Ami said.

"When this happen Britannian will soon send the army and begin they third invasion to the Federation" Kazuya said.

"Lelouch had contact with General Phong and tell him about his plan" Renya said.

"What he said?" Jin ask.

"He said that they will ready when that happen and everyone look forward to it" Renya said.

"The signal to show that the war begin" Ban said.

C.C watching everything from the distant while eating her Pizza.

"Something big is about to happen" C.C said.

"Yes! you will see it soon" Nemo said.

"Also don't tell her about that C.C. We want V.V and they parent see the surprised" Luluko said.

"So you know about my connection with Marianne" C.C said.

"Yes! But we don't tell them about that until they ready" Nemo said.

"I wonder what they will do when they know the true" C.C said.

 **Two Days Later, Ashford Academy**

The students were in the gymnasium for an assembly as a faculty member was giving a eulogy of Clovis. Kallen and Claire took glances at Lelouch and Lelouch just stood with a stone face expression. Kallen stood and glanced at Lelouch and then he glanced at Kallen. She was thinking about the plan Lelouch came up with and thought about doing her part as well.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

The A.S.E.E.C. members were working on the Lancelot and Lloyd and Cecile were overseeing the work being done.

"We lost our most essential devicer," Lloyd said not pleased.

"Can we make do without him?" Cecile asked.

"I wish, we can't get a replacement pilot for love or money and even if could, they wouldn't get the reading he gave. I mean didn't I tell you? He had an operation efficiency of 94%! There's no way we can replace that."

"Then we should tell them so that they'll release Suzaku, we know he didn't do it."

"Do you honestly think they'll listen to what we say? Besides, he's an Honorary Britannian and because of General Bartley's disgrace, the Purist Faction now has control of the military," Lloyd sighed, "according to them, the guilty party can't be from the Britannian military. But if he's an Eleven, they'll accept Margrave Jeremiah's demands and shut down the Honorary Britannian system."

"And what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked with worry.

"I doubt there will be any way they'll even consider him innocent. Honestly, I doubt they actually did a real thorough investigation. We are talking about the Purist Faction after all. We know what they're about."

Cecile looked at the Lancelot and felt horrible about what Suzaku was going and she thought of how unfair it was.

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

In the office, Jeremiah was sitting in the desk with Villetta standing next to him on his left and another member of the Purist Faction, Kewell Soresi standing next to him on his right side. They were meeting with Diethard Reid.

"His Highness's memorial program was handled very well," Jeremiah said, "a bit too weepy for my taste…"

"The masses do enjoy a tearjerker," Diethard replied.

"Hmm, spoken like a true TV person, still I acknowledge your skills. You really did well in the short time you had," Jeremiah smirked, "so well that one would think that you were expecting Prince Clovis to die."

"I'm afraid it's quite common to have memorial programs prepared for…important people," Diethard respectfully explained with a slight bow and then stood straight.

"Does that include me?"

"After this, we may make one for you Margrave."

Jeremiah chuckled lightly, "That means I wasn't important enough until now, how very honest of you."

"I'm afraid so," Diethard said with a shrug.

"Would like to join the army? We do have a need for intelligence officers."

Diethard shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not cut out for it, it's just not for me."

"So you prefer civilian work," Jeremiah shrugged, "oh well, no matter. I do have another favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial," Jeremiah said with a grin.

"Let's get a lot of patriotic Britannians to line the roadside," Diethard said, "is that it?"

Jeremiah then had a serious expression, "It's helpful that you catch on quickly," Jeremiah smiled, "be sure his face can be seen clearly in every angle."

"Lord Jeremiah, there are some among the Elevens that consider Private Kururugi as a hero," Villetta pointed out, "it wouldn't be farfetched that some groups will try to free him."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes as he nodded, "That is true and which is why I'll be providing security personally in my Sutherland. Should any troublemakers show up, I'll execute them on the spot."

 **Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the Japan Liberation Front were discussing things in meeting regarding Suzaku and Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh was keeping quiet most of the time as he had his katana in front of him as he sat with his legs crossed.

"He killed the Britannian Prince," One of the members said, "Suzaku Kururugi should be treated like a hero!"

"But he's an Honorary Britannian," Another member pointed out.

"Isn't he also the son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi?"Another member asked.

"Tch, you mean the man that gave up Japan?" Another member said disgusted, "Do people even know that about him?"

"The Shinjuku incident was triggered by that group led by the young man Kozuki, right?" General Tatewaki Katase asked.

"That's right General," Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe answered.

Katase pondered a bit, "Has Kururugi's family said anything?"

"No sir, they've cut ties with him when he joined the Britannian military. They…want nothing to do with him."

"Hmm, no surprise there…" Katase said and then he and Kusakabe turned to Todoh, "What are your thoughts Todoh? After all, young Kururugi was one of your students."

"We have no reason to join him in a public execution," Todoh said, "that is what's going to happen if we charge in to make an attempt to rescue him."

Kusakabe didn't like the answer and Katase just looked at Todoh.

"Such cowardice," Kusakabe said, "are you not Todoh, the miracle worker?"

"You shouldn't confuse miracle with recklessness and foolishness," Todoh replied.

 **A Britannian Cellblock**

Lloyd came by to visit Suzaku who was sitting in his cell.

"Congratulations Suzaku," Lloyd said with glee, "the two you asked about were not among the list of casualties."

Suzaku was relieved to hear that, "Thank goodness. I'm glad that they're safe."

"Yes," Lloyd said but he gleeful expression was gone, "but unfortunately things are not going well for you. You're getting a trial but it's nothing more but a farce…it's all smokes and mirrors really."

"But trials are where the truths are made to be known. They have to."

"I fear that there is more obscurity that is going on," Lloyd then shook his head, "the truth is rather scarce in this situation."

Suzaku sighed, "If that's how it is, if that's how the world works, then I have no regrets in leaving this world…as long that I know that I didn't kill His Highness, that's more than enough."

"Hmm, that's one way of being content of your fate."

 **The Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

The next day afterwards, it was evening and people were lined up as they waited as to see Suzaku being transferred and the whole things was going to shown live. Diethard was in a production van overseeing things and having everything go as exactly as Jeremiah had instructed him. Diethard was disgusted with not only in what he considered a circus that was going on but also with himself as he was cooperating with in the farce. It was a reminder that he really hated his job.

'I don't know what's worse' Diethard said in his head, 'this idiotic farce or the fact that I'm participating in this'

"once again, I'm just as corrupt…it's disgusting" Diethard frowned,

Things continued on as Sutherlands began to appear on the street surrounded the transport that was carrying Suzaku with two foot soldiers pointing their guns at him. Suzaku was wearing a collar that didn't allow to speak and he was hearing Britannians cursing and calling him terrible names and even some demanded they he give back Clovis.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"This is insane," Cecile said, "we know that Suzaku is innocent."

"And you know that the court deemed our testimony inadmissible," Lloyd said, "there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, but…"

Lloyd turned around, "Tell me Miss Cecile, is that altruism or humanitarianism?"

"You're playing word games at a time like this?" Cecile replied upset.

"Not much we can do," Lloyd said with a shrug, "we both know where this case is headed really and we couldn't reach our patron at the summit so the only thing we can do is cut our losses."

 **Ashford Academy**

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, were in the Student Council Room watching the live news of the Suzaku being transferred.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder," The news anchor said, "voices bearing testament to the people's love for Prince Clovis, raining their judgment down on a terrorist."

'Lelouch, Nunnally' Milly said in her head, 'please be safe'

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Jeremiah was being seen in riding his Sutherland.

"Margrave Jeremiah, intern Viceroy of Area 11 will be presiding in this trial as acting counsel," The new anchor reported.

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

In a vehicle elsewhere, Renya and Claire were in sitting and waiting while watching what was happening from their monitor.

"He told us that he would make the impossible possible," Claire said.

"Yes, he did," Renya said, "And he will do that."

Elsewhere, Luluko just turn into Lelouch armor and he is ready.

"There is no turning back," Lelouch said, "the die is cast. The time has come for me to make my appearance."

Back with Jeremiah and his envoy, Jeremiah was being contacted.

"Acting counsel Jeremiah," A soldier said.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"A vehicle is approaching the main highway from Third Street. We just let it through as you instructed but…"

"Do you believe the target is a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir, it…um, it's Prince Clovis's car."

This surprised Jeremiah and he raised an eyebrow.

"The prince's car," Jeremiah smirked, "so we have a comedian. Don't worry about it, just let him through to us," Jeremiah turned to his envoy and signaled, "All forces, halt here!"

This surprised everyone seeing this and wondered what was going on.

"This is not a schedule stop," The new anchor reported, "Could there have been some sort of accident?"

"This is site five," Another reporter said, "There's a vehicle approaching them."

Jeremiah was seeing the vehicle and smirked, "There's the fool."

"It's…I don't believe this, it's Prince Clovis's car and it's heading straight to them."

The vehicle stop in front everyone

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport," Jeremiah said, "come out of there!"

Flames engulf the upper part of the transport and Zero was revealed.

Jeremiah was surprised so was everyone watching at the roadside and everyone watching through the televisions. Suzaku was also surprised and wondered what was going on.

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared.

Most everyone in Purist Faction gape look as the newcomer, few of them had see him. One of the most rumor in military in Southeast Asia

"It can't be..." Kewell said.

"It him…." Villetta said.

"The Black Demon of Southeast Asia" Jeremiah said.

 **Ashford Academy**

"Oh now this is interesting" Rivalz said.

"Who is he" Nina said.

"Lelouch" Milly said small enough to not let everyone know.

 **Narita Moutain**

"It that The Black Demon of Southeast Asia" Josui Kusakabe said.

"So you really exit" Kyoshiro Tohdoh said.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"The Black Demon" Cecile said.

"If he here that mean she will also here too" Lloyd smile.

 **Europia United**

A young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid look at the TV.

"So it had begin" the young man said.

"Well Akito look like the war have begin" Orpheus said stand next to him also one of his eye is black for had been punch by someone.

These is also another group had been watching the broadcast.

"It Nunnally brother" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes said with a shock voice

"Arata! Move a side litter we can't see" said a girl with brown hair and light green eyes.

"Sorry! Yuno " Arata said as he move aside.

"So that is mission she been assign" a boy with long black hair and purple eyes said.

"She told you Muraku" Arata look at him.

"She told everyone in the platoon Arata but you to focus with you knightmare that time" Muraku said.

 **Australia**

"Guy! Lelouch it on the TV" Hanzou said as he run in to the room

"We see it right now" Daiki said.

The remain of Lelouch Knight now sit in the room and what happen.

"Nice" Asuka said.

"I guess that mean the war have begin" Yuuya said.

"And this time we will win" Hiro said.

"I can't wait to be return to Japan" Ran said.

"We will retake Japan "Jessica said.

"I wonder the other see this too" Mizel said.

 **Pendragon: Royal Knight Base**

"Hey look at this The Black Demon of Southeast Asia" Luciano Bradley said.

"What is he doing in Area 11" Monica Krushevsky said.

"So he not some rumor" Dorothea Ernst said

"Soon he will be" Bismarck Waldstein said.

"Record" Anya Alstreim said

"I guess Cornelia will want go to Area 11 soon" Nonette Enneagram said

 **Pendragon: Pisces Imperial Villa**

"The Black Demon "Oldrin Zevon look at the screen with wide eyes.

"What wrong Oldrin" Marrybell mel Britannia ask.

"It nothing" Oldrin said.

 **Area 18**

"I want to deal with those rebellion soon" Cornelia li Britannia said as she glance as the screen.

"As you wish" Gilbert G.P. Guilford said.

"If the Black Demon is in Area 11 that mean The Witch of Southeast Asia will be there too" Cornelia said

 **Viet Nam**

"Everyone please be careful" Mahiro said as she watch the broadcast

 **Viet Nam Military Base.**

"I want those Jirant been load to the plant as soon as possible" Leo order behind the TV is still show the Zero debut.

"It finally begin right Leo" a young man with sliver hair and blue hair said.

"Yes! Rai is had begin" Leo said.

Duc Anh sit in his office still watch the new. The door suddenly open.

"Look like he is ready did it" a voice said and look turn to see him.

Stand in the door is woman wear military uniform, she hard a short blond hair is been tied and blue eyes. Also a sword been carry on her hip The woman look as Duc Anh with a wide grin.

"Yes! Lineberka" Duc Anh said begin to stand up and pick his hat.

"So do you fell excited "Lineberka said.

"What about you" Duc Anh ask back.

"Now both side will use everything even they enemy mistake to take them down! How wonderful it is to think the way to counter those attempts. It truly make my head pout with exciting" Lineberka said.

"And many traitor will soon find a way to save they life by join the winner side" Duc Anh said.

"As long as they are skilled, It not matters what kind the person they are I will happy accept them" Lineberka laugh.

"Sometime I wonder why I fall in love with you" Duc Anh said.

"But that not mean I will forgive them what they did if they done something I don't like" Lineberka said.

"Now the signal had been shoot! Let the hunt begin" Duc Anh said and walk out the room, follow him is his very exciting girlfriend.

In another room.

General Phong also watching what happen in Japan with other high rank officers.

"So It had begin sir" One of the member said.

"I hope that the gamble you play will work general" another member said.

"Everyone had see Lelouch can do right during the second invasion" Phuong said.

"Let see who will win this gamble! Us or Britannian" Phong said.

* * *

 **Sorry to make you guy wait. I had a lot work to do and many fic to write so sorry for the late.**

 **Now Zero had show up and the shoot signal the war had begin and with many people reaction to the his** **appearance.**

 **Anata, Yuno and Muraka are from Danball Senki Wars**

 **And about the beta I'm still find one.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own anything about Code Geass or Danball Senki**

 **Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, the members of the Student Council were surprised in what they were seeing on TV.

"What's this all about?" Rivalz asked.

Shirley, and Nina just looked on and wondered what was going on as well.

Milly, just looked on and had her thoughts 'Lelouch, I believe in you. If anyone can pull this off, you can '

 **Lelouch Base**

Karin and CC were watching Zero making his appearance.

"Well, he certainly knows how to make an appearance," CC commented "So this is the power you gave him Luluko

 **In a production van**

"Who is this man calling himself Zero?" A news reporter asked.

Diethard was watching and wondered.

"Zero?" Diethard asked, "As in nothing?"

 **Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the JLR were watching wondering what was going on as well. Todoh looked on and narrowed his eyes.

"Is he a terrorist?" The news reporter asked, "But if he is, then it's a foolish move to make!"

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku was witnessing what was happening and had questions.

"Is he an Eleven?"Suzaku asked in his head.

Lelouch looked directly at his childhood friend behind his mask, "'Suzaku, I will pay my debt to you right now. I won't let you die.'

"So you are a the famus Black Demon" Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah shot a round from his gun and it signaled four Sutherlands to be released by their VTOLs and land surrounding the fake transport. Lelouch on the other hand just stood very calm as his cape blew from the small gust of wind.

"So this is what you prepared" Lelouch said "I'm litter disapointment"

From the bridge town above them a shadow jump down.

"What the..." one of the pilot said and look up.

The shadow turn out is Knightmare. It shoot six it slash harken from it body destroy three Sutherlands around the transport then it draw the katana from it back and slash the last Sutherlands.

"Oh my god is The White Witch of Southeast Asia" Villetta said.

The Knighmare stand in from the transport with it sword up challenge who dare to come close.

 **Ashford Academy**

"Is that a Knightmare" Rivalz said.

"I never saw it before" Shirley said.

"I wonder who design it" Nina said.

'That mus be Nunnally Knightmare. Mark Nemo' Milly thought

 **Lelouch Base**

"So both of them make a contract with Nemo" C.C. said "That explain why she separate into two body"

"Go Nunnally" Karin said.

 **Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

"The Witch of Southeast Asia here too" Kusakabe yell.

"That mean Southeast Federation behind all this" Toudou said "But why"

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"The Knightmare in the rumor" Cecile said. Shock to see it

"I knew it she will here" Lloyd said happy "I can wait to had my hand on it"

 **Europia United**

"Go Nunna-chan" Ayano Kosaka cheer.

"Hey Ayano you block the TV" Ryo Sayama said.

"Let her Ryo. She is just happy to see her sister in action" Yukiya Naruse said.

 **Pendragon: Royal Knight Base**

"Look at that Knightmare" Luciano said

"Look like those rumor in Southeast Federation is true" Dorothea said.

"Well! I guess Nelly will want to go Area 11" Nonette said.

 **Unknown location:**

"So you finally show up Nemo" a young boy with long blond hair said

The young boy turn around and look at his man.

"Call the Irregulars" The boy said.

 **Area 18**

"I knew it" Cornelia said slam her hand to the table.

"My lady are you ok" Guilford ask.

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"Lord Jeremiah! What should we do now" Kewell ask.

"Surround that Knightmare" Jeremiah said.

"But there is only four of us" Villetta said.

Villetta have hear the rumor about The White Witch. They said that the knightmare had destroy a platoon of Knightmare alone. So she were under no delusion that they could defeat it.

"Lord Jeremiah! You really think that you can stop her with only four Knighmare" Lelouch chuckled under his mask. "But before you do something that can be call suicide. I want show you something. In fact, it's something that you people have been looking for."

Lelouch snapped his fingers in the air and behind him revealed the canister that CC was imprisoned in, the one that was believed to have poison gas inside. Jeremiah, Kewell, and Villetta were stunned and mortified in what they were seeing.

"T-That's…" Jeremiah spoke.

Villetta came out of her cockpit of her Sutherland, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful. That'—!"

"I know Villetta! I know!" Jeremiah clenched his teeth.

'Yes Jeremiah' Lelouch said in his head, 'like Villetta and many other soldiers, you were told that inside the canister was poison gas. Well, I'll reveal the truth about that in a moment'

"Wait, that's—!" Suzaku spoke but was stopped when his collar activated preventing him to speak any further.

The people at the roadside wondered what was going on and reporters were wondering what was the canister that Zero had behind him and they wondered what Zero was going to do next and if he was going to say anything else. Jeremiah was shaking in anger seeing what was happening.

"You bastard," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "he's taken every Britannian here hostage and he did it without them knowing it."

Jeremiah pointed his gun at Zero shaking.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Zero asked and then pointing the canister behind him, "You could hit the canister and that will just lead to problems although it's not as dangerous as you were told it is."

"Not as dangerous?" Jeremiah replied, "Don't lie, are you actually trying to lead me in a false sense of security? Well, it won't work. I see what you're doing and now I understand why you're here so you might as well tell us your demands."

Meanwhile in the production van, Diethard narrowed his eyes and contacted someone out near the site.

"Unit 6, bring up the sound," Diethard said, "and get that camera closer, right in his face!"

"But sir, it's too dangerous!" The cameraman said on the other line.

Diethard didn't like the response and clenched his teeth, "Amateurs!"

Diethard took a camera and went outside to get the shot himself. In the standoff between Zero and Jeremiah, Jeremiah set his gun down to his side.

"All right Zero," Jeremiah said, "I'll ask again, what are your demands?"

"It's not much really," Zero replied, "you can have this canister back, there's an innocent man that I would like to take with me in exchange."

"An innocent man?" Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow, "Who are you referring to?"

"Hmph, that should be obvious. I'm referring to the man behind you who I have no doubt you treated him so unfairly," Zero pointed at Suzaku, "I'm referring to Suzaku Kururugi!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "Like hell I will! He's not innocent," Jeremiah glanced back at Suzaku, "he's accused of committing high treason by murdering a prince. I will not hand him over!"

"That is not true and you know it Jeremiah!" Zero countered heatedly.

"What was that?" Jeremiah glared at Zero.

"You heard what I said, Suzaku Kururugi is not the one who killed Clovis and you know it. You're just using him as a scapegoat for your own personal agenda! It's truly sad to see how low and corrupted you've become Gottwald!"

"How dare you!" Jeremiah replied heated.

"You couldn't find the real killer so you're framing Kururugi and by having him convicted, it would make wave for you to have your demands met which would include having shutting down the Honorary Britannian system. That is what you desire, I would bet anything that you really didn't even do a real investigation and you don't even care that he's actually innocent. Well, even if that's the case with you and the Britannian courts for that matter, it will be known right now and so with that in mind, if you want the real killer then you don't need to look any further!"

Diethard arrived and pointed the camera at Zero as he zoomed in and Zero himself noticed and grinned.

"Are you hearing this?" One of the reporters said stunned.

The reporter was summarizing what Zero had said to Jeremiah about Suzaku and people watching were shocked in what they were hearing.

"And just what the hell are you saying?" Jeremiah asked angrily.

"As I said, you don't need to look any further," Zero said, "because the real killer stands before you!"

This surprised Jeremiah and his envoy and Suzaku was surprised as well.

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, the one who killed Clovis," Zero looked directly at the camera Diethard was holding, "was myself!"

The people were shocked again upon hearing Zero's confession and Diethard smiled as he was still holding the camera as he felt that he had just hit the jackpot and he was getting very excited.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised when they heard what was said watching the live broadcast.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said.

"The real killer!" Lloyd commented.

 **Ashford Academy**

Members of the Student Council were shocked in what they were hearing

watching the live event.

"Did he just…?" Rivalz said.

"He did," Milly said.

"The real killer?" Shirley asked.

"He's the one?" Nina said feeling a bit frightened.

"What…what does this mean?" The news reporter spoke surprised, "This masked man called Zero, no we can't be sure who he is, but in any case, he just made the claim to be the real murderer of Prince Clovis so where does this lead to the current suspect Private Kururugi?"

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"It was me," Zero confessed, "I'm the one who killed Clovis and the reason, retaliation," Zero held out his right hand, "Kururugi was nowhere near where I was when ended Clovis's life. Clovis, that fool even had the nerve to beg me, pleaded with me to let him live when he realized that he had no way out but still I shot him in head point blank!" Zero said as he clenched his fist.

Diethard was getting more and more excited and he figured this was exactly what he was looking for as he stared at Zero.

'This is all a big performance to him' Diethard said in his head happily as he was very pleased.

"There is more," Zero continued.

"More?"

"Clovis and I had a little chat for the atrocities that had happened to the people in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?" Jeremiah asked, "What are you talking about? What about Shinjuku?"

"It was reported that poison gas was used in Shinjuku which led the deaths of many people there, that is nothing but a lie and to prove that, I recorded the conversation between myself and Clovis right before I ended his life."

In a vehicle elsewhere, Renya see the signal and typing something on his laptop while watching Zero and then he pushed the Enter key when he saw Zero raise his right hand in the air again and snapped his fingers. There was static in the airwaves and people wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" A male Britannian civilian asked.

"What's this right now?" A female Britannian civilian asked.

"Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?" Zero's voice said.

"Yes, I did," Clovis's voice answered.

Everyone was shocked to hear the voices of both Zero and Clovis.

"Those voices…"

"That's Prince Clovis's voice," Jeremiah said.

"I don't believe this, it's…it's a recording between the late Prince Clovis and the killer Zero," A news reporter stated.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?" Zero asked.

"That's correct," Clovis answered.

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

There was static again and the recording had ended and people were shocked in what they had heard.

"That's…" Jeremiah said in shocked.

'It must have been that girl that Lelouch and I stumbled upon' Suzaku deduced in his head, 'so that's why…but how did Zero find out?'

Suzaku's eyes widened as he had a guess which had to do with Lelouch.

Zero pointed the canister behind him, "This canister behind me does not contain poison gas, it never contained poison gas. In fact there was never any poison gas to begin with. It was a lie that Clovis made to get his dirty little secret back to him. When Clovis admitted to me the truth, I was full of rage and ended his life. Yes, Clovis was involved in conducting human experimentation on a defenseless girl and that girl was certainly forced to go through the cruel ordeal that she endured. Human experimentations that we all know is considered illegal and Clovis was afraid of being disinherited if it became known in what he was doing and that is the real reason he ordered the massacre in Shinjuku because he was afraid of being found out. Not the benevolent prince that you people thought he was, no, he was nothing more than a lying scheming coward!"

"This…this can't be…" Jeremiah said still in shocked.

The civilians at the roadside were shocked in what they were hearing. The news reporters were stunned as well as they were summarizing what Zero was revealing and the people watching the news were shocked and surprised as well.

"It's like I said Jeremiah, the canister is not as dangerous as you would think and more details will be revealed when the activities of the project that Clovis was involved in gets uploaded into the internet. By tomorrow morning, it will spread for everyone of the world to see. Do you see now, Clovis was involved in something unsavory and the Royal Guard were involved as well and I killed them as well."

Jeremiah was seething and he still stunned in what he was hearing.

"If that's true then," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "damn that Bartley, he must have been involved as well. If I had known, I wouldn't have sent him back to the mainland so quickly before interrogating him and getting answers from him."

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised in what they were hearing in the news.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said in shock.

"So, that's what was really going on," Lloyd said, "so the poison gas thing was all a lie. I never thought that His Highness and General Bartley would be involved in something like that."

 **Ashford Academy**

"You guys hearing this?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'm hearing this," Rivalz said, "I just can't believe this."

"Human experimentation," Nina said, "I can't believe Prince Clovis would…"

 **Naoto's Base**

The members of Naoto's group were stunned in what they were hearing in the news.

"Human experimentation," Naoto said in shocked.

"So it really wasn't poison gas?" Ohgi said stunned.

"I can't believe this," Inoue said, "we had stumbled something more serious."

"And of course Clovis would panic and order that damn massacre in Shinjuku," Sugiyama said upset.

"That bastard!" Yoshida said angrily, "If I had known, I would have demanded to kill Clovis myself!"

"Same here!" Tamaki said heated shaking his fist,

 **Europia United**

"That stinking murdering, scheming Brit!" Ryo shout.

"He kill those innocent people to protect his dirty secrect" Ayano said.

"So that where C.C been hold all the time" Orpheus said.

"Bastard" Akito said.

 **Pendragon: Pisces Imperial Villa**

"I never thought Clovis would do that" Marrybell said with shock and horror.

"How could he do that" Oldrin said with disgust.

 **Viet Nam Military Base.**

"I never thought those royal could stop so slow to do that" Phuong said.

"Why I'm not surprised" Phong said.

"How wonderful!" Lineberka said.

"Why do you see it so wonderful Colonel Lineberka" one of high command said.

"With Clovis little secret now been show. Many people will question about they beloved prince and wonder is that other royal members had do the same or not. Not to mention this can be use again Britannian by they enemy" Lineberka said with a grin on her face.

"Also Lelouch can use this to recruit more member from many resistance group after they hear what Clovis done" Duc Anh said.

 **Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"So what's it going to be now Jeremiah?" Zero asked, "Now that the truth has been revealed before you, you really have nothing to hold Kururugi. What is your answer?"

Jeremiah clenched his teeth in anger, "What's my answer? My answer is that you will suffer the consequences for your actions! Even with everything you said that may or may not be the truth, it doesn't change the fact that you showed up disguising the prince's transport. You have the audacity to make a mockery to us and the crown and you will pay dearly for your foolishness!"

The Sutherlands aimed their machine guns at Zero and Zero still remained calmed as he looked around.

"So this is your response," Zero said, "sadly, this doesn't surprise me. I had hoped for even a little that you would see reason"

Lelouch snapped his fingers in the air and five more shadow jump down. The people now shock more to see more knightmare land around Jeremiah and his men..

"You bastard" Jeremiah said now Guren point the lance to his knightmare.

"I will say once again Jeremiah, released Kururugi or I will do it myself" Zero said.

Jeremiah clenched his teeth ""you there, release the prisoner!"

" It seems that Kururugi's restraints have been broken!" A news reporter said.

Suzaku was walking and Zere also walking and they were heading towards each other. Suzaku and Zero met face-to-face.

"So who the hell are y—" Suzaku spoke but was interrupted when he collar activated to prevent him to speak.

"Just as I thought," Zero said, "they didn't allow you to speak. How disgraceful. How are you supposed to defend yourself if you were not allowed to speak? Such corruption that goes on."

"it's time to go," Zero said.

Zero took out a switch from his pocket and pushed the button. The canister opened and fireworks were shooting up surprising the civilians and they were running away in instincts as fireworks continued to shoot upward and a fireworks display went on.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villetta spat.

But her cockpit ejection system had been activated by Achilles and soon her fellow join her to as they cockpit been eject by other.

"Damm you Zero" Jeremiah said.

"Well let go guy" Jin said and the other retreat with Mark Nemo carry Zero and Suzaku.

 **An old theater in Old Tokyo**

Lelouch was holding the collar that was around Suzaku's neck and broke it and then he tossed it.

"It seems they really did treat you unfairly," Zero said, "it really is disgraceful and they had no real evidence against you."

"So is it true?" Suzaku asked glaring at Zero, "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

"You want me to say it again? Yes, I killed Prince Clovis. It was retaliation for ordering the deaths of innocent people in Shinjuku just to protect his dirty secret. Do you really want me to go into the gory details?"

"…That canister, what was it that was shooting out of it?"

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Yes, don't tell me you've forgotten what fireworks look like. I acquired them from my contacts in the Southeast Federation."

"You have contacts?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"I have people working with me, not only in Japan but in other countries, countries that are suffering the same oppression by Britannia."

"Wasn't that dangerous though, civilians could have gotten hurt if something went wrong," Suzaku berated.

"I was never going to let that happen," Zero assured.

"You sound sure of it."

"Of course, I always prepare things carefully when doing something like that."

Suzaku clenched his fist, "That recording that was broadcast-ed. So Prince Clovis really was…"

"Yes."

"Did you…did you really have to kill him?"

"Yes, I took no pleasure in ending his life but I did what I felt needed to be done and besides, this is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander, especially an enemy commander who has no regard to civilian lives?"

"But you could have turned over recording and the information you claim you have to the authorities, there's was no need to kill Prince Clovis."

"Hmph sure, I could have turned them in to the Britannian authorities and then they would have gotten 'mysteriously' lost and they would have never been seen or heard from again. It's no different from the fact that the things that were told of what happened in Shinjuku were false."

"But still though, it was still dangerous…" Suzaku said.

"I made sure that everything I planned went on with no harm to civilians and did you see? The result is that no one died and that includes you."

"The result…right, I guess in the end that's all that matters to you."

"Suzaku Kururugi, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was unacceptable, Clovis had many innocent Japanese lives ended for his own selfish reasons and what happened to you was an outrage," Zero pointed out, "Kururugi, I wish for you to join me."

Suzaku just looked at Zero and narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, I would like you to join me in defeating Britannia and making them answers for all the heinous acts they have committed on the people. What is your answer? Do you accept…or do you refuse?"

Suzaku sighed and then he shook his head, "I refuse."

Zero just looked at Suzaku, "I see. May I ask why?"

"I appreciate what you did for me and I agree with you on one thing, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was terrible, however, I don't agree with your methods and how you do things. You talk of wanting to free Japan; you don't seem to understand that Japan lost the war to Britannia seven years ago. It's over and done with."

"I do understand, yes, the government of Japan was toppled seven years ago however that doesn't mean that the idea of Japan being free from Britannia should be forbidden, not to the people that desire it and I desire to cut the Britannia's shackles on other counties."

"You can't," Suzaku said, "it's not possible."

"It is possible because I will make it possible with the aid of the people who desire it and there are people who do desire it. The Britannia that exists right now is rampant with corruption and is rotten flexing their so-called superiority and beating down those who are not them just because they feel that it's their natural right, that is not the country worth serving."

"Even if what you say is true, even with all the terrible things that go on, it can change for the better," Suzaku said.

Zero was surprised, "Change for the better? Are you serious?"

"Yes…look, I don't deny the horrible things that Britannia does but that should be a motive to try to change things from within…and that's what I plan to do."

Zero sighed, "I see, so this is what you've decided."

"It is…and any results gained through contemptible means are worthless, that's how I see with what you've done."

"Don't act self-righteous with me Kururugi, it won't work," Zero then scoffed, "Would you say to any Britannian in power, I doubt it. I do what I need to do, I'm sick of seeing innocent people suffer for the whims of those in power, like Clovis, Jeremiah, and anyone else who victimized people like the ones in Shinjuku and that is why I took command of the battle in Shinjuku fighting against Clovis's forces."

Suzaku was stunned and looked at Zero, "Are saying that you're the one that commanded that group opposing the Britannian forces in Shinjuku?"

"Of course, it was right before I confronted Clovis."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Zero, tell me, did you happen to face a white knightmare?"

"No that is one of my knight"

"I see "

Zero was surprised, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you were the one that was piloting the knightmare called the Lancelot?"

"Yes, wait a minute, how did you know that it was called the Lancelot?"

"Let just said the one fight you want to prove that his father knightmare better than you Lancelot"

"Yes, that is an example that you should consider, they let an Eleven like me pilot a knightmare, a seventh generation knightmare frame. That should tell you that there's a chance that Britannia can change for the better."

"Hmph, that tells me nothing, sure you got lucky that you were allowed to pilot their knightmare but…that doesn't change with what I've said. I still intend to free the cruel grip Britannia has on other nations."

"You're wrong and I will prove it, things can get better when one works within the system of Britannia, it really can so I won't join you Zero, I have faith that things can get better regarding Britannia. You and other people may despise the fact that Britannia controls other countries but that's how it is; it's selfish and just lashing out to say otherwise."

Zero shook his head, "Hmph, well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed but since you won't join me then that's it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Then do you understand what—"

"Let me tell you this Kururugi," Zero interrupted, "I honestly only see two results of how things will be for you with what you have decided to do, with the way Britannia is now and the poison they spread, you will either die trying or the system will changer you. To be honest with you, I think you're a fool and very naive."

"A fool and naive, huh?" Suzaku chuckled and then turned his back on

Zero, "An old friend of mine would tell me that all the time. He would

say that I was a fool and being stupid."

"…Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, right?"

Suzaku was shocked and turned to face Zero.

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, that's the old friend you're referring to, him and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia," Zero said, "I wonder what they may be thinking now watching the broadcast."

"How…how do you…?"

"How do you I know about them?" Zero chuckled a bit, "Sorry, that's not something for you to know since you won't join me."

Suzaku clenched his fists and glared at Zero, "Okay look, I don't know how you know about them but I don't want you to involve either of them."

"If they choose to get involved, it will be by their own choice. Anyone that decides to join me will do it because they want to, that's how it will go with me. Now Suzaku, since you won't join me, I assume that you're still going to go to your court martial, correct?"

"Uh yes, I will. It starts in an hour and I need to hurry."

"Well then, get going, of course, with everything that happened and what I presented on the live broadcast, I'm sure the charges against you will be dropped and you'll be a free man but I want you to know this Suzaku Kururugi, this is only the beginning for me. My goal to bring Britannia down starts now. I'm just getting started because the wish of the people who desires to fight against them demands it."

Suzaku didn't like what he heard and clenched his fists.

"I see, that's your answer," Suzaku turned his back on Zero, "I would like to turn you in for your crimes but I'm guessing you'll retaliate against me if I make an attempt. I do thank you for what you did for me, but Zero, should we cross paths again, I will stop you."

"Hmph, you're welcome to try," Zero said crossing his arms,

Suzaku walked away and left to go to his court martial and Zero just looked on.

"By the ways Suzaku "Zero said.

Suzaku stop in his track and turn his head to look at him

"You father said he forgave you for what happen" Zero said

Then Zero walk away leave behind the a Suzaku.

'He know what happen, It can't be' Suzaku said then catch the word Zero said. "He forgave me"

After Suzaku quickly go back to his court martial but he can't stop the tear fall from his eyes

Zero walked and met up with up with the other who is waiting him

"Big brother where is Suzaku" Nunnally asked.

"He left to go to his court martial," Lelouch answered.

The other were shocked.

"Wait, you mean even after everything that has happened, he's now going back to his court martial?" Ban asked

"Yes," Zero answered.

"Didn't you say that you were going to ask him to join us?" Ami asked.

"I did…and he refused."

"He refused but why?" Kazuya responded surprised.

"Suzaku Kururugi believes that he can change Britannia from within. The idea of Japan and other nations being independent from Britannia seems to be, well, to him to be nothing but a fantasy."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Is he serious?" Claire asked upset.

"But after everything that has happened, how can he say that?" Jin said, "Besides, if it wasn't for you, the truth of what Clovis was doing and the reason for that massacre in Shinjuku would have never been made public."

"Yes."

Kallen was shaking with anger, "He wants to change Britannia from within? Does he really think that that will happen?"

"He believes he can."

"That's stupid, he's stupid, and he's insulting us and all the Japanese. No way in hell Britannia will change for him. Change Britannia from within?" Kallen scoffed, "Now that's a fantasy."

"He's incredibly naive if he thinks he'll be able to change Britannia within and why doesn't want to free Japan? He doesn't make sense." Renya said

"Well he should be a comedian" Nemo said.

" It seems that you old friend has such a defeatist attitude" Luluko said.

"But anyway, I did what I set out to do so it was still an overall success" Lelouch looked at everyone "I thank you guys for the help[, really helped make my plans a successful."

"It felt great doing what we did." Ban said.

 **Viet Nam Military Base.**

"Yes, apparently Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities," A news correspondent said, "it would seem that Zero has released him. However now that the original charges against him has been thrown into question, it's very possible that Kururugi will be found innocent and acquitted."

"What the hell" Phuong said not believed what he just hear.

"I see so that is what happen, thank for tell us Lelouch" Duc Anh said to his phone before crush is with his hand "Suzaku you moron"

"Could you tell us what just happen" Phong said

"The plan is success but Suzaku think ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything" Duc Anh said.

"That's a good one, he should tell that to the Britannian emperor. He conquered Japan with brute force, a prime example of a contemptible mean, and in the end, he gained 70% of the world's Sakuradite. I would say that's worth a lot. Suzaku is an idealist on the road to self-destruction, at least as a soldier. With that thinking there are few paths his future can take. He will either change, break, or die." Phuong snort

"But Suzaku doesn't realize that yet, he said he wanted to change the nation for the better from within." Duc Anh said.

"That kid should be a comedian, that's one of the funniest things I've ever heard. Better, more influential and more charismatic men have tried and failed. Charles zi Britannia's policies are centered on strength, and before that strength is broken, Britannia will never change. If that's a good thing or a bad thing is a decision everyone must make for himself." Lineberka laugh.

"If you thought that was funny, wait 'till you hear this. He said he would help Japan the right way." Duc Anh said.

That caused Phong to grasp his forehead. "Suzaku naivety is beyond hope or help. War isn't about who is right, it's about who is left."

"But that idiot doesn't seem to realize it" Duc Anh said.

"So with Zero debut. I guess that mean Britannia will see this is a declare of war" one of high command said.

"We had place Cambodia, Indonesia, Philippines in high alert also the army station in Australia will prepared to sent reinforcement. Lelouch royal knight will come too if situation become to danger." Phong said.

"What about the situation in E.U" one of high command ask.

"We had send 25th Platoon to help them fight back again Britannia, But in case we also sent Zodiac there too" Phuong said.

"What General Smilas think about this" Phong ask.

"Well he want us no outright demanded us sent more troop to them" Phuong said.

"He still piss after we offer asylum for Japanese refugees in Île de la Cité" Duc Anh said "And plus we make them had to let W-0 work with us"

"By the way who will work along side with Commander of W-0" Phuong said.

"Me of course" Lineberka said.

Most everyone turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"You?" one of high command said.

"Yes! I order her to that" Phong said.

"Why general" one of high command ask.

"Because I think Smilas is plan something behind our back" Phong said.

"Also we suspect that there is a traitor in W-0" Phuong said.

"Then why not let Duc Anh go he can deal with Smilas and that traitor" one of high command said.

"Yes! He is but I need him and Reaper Squad here and you know that Smilas and most of members of the Council of Forty hate him with all passion because he is the reason make him lost those Japanese " Phong said "Beside you forget that Zodiac is there too"

"That mean military police specialist Leo will be there" Phuong said "He will deal with that traitor"

"Now that is all we can do for now and hope Lelouch will success his mission." Phong said

* * *

 **Ok first of Milly is not join Lelouch Harem she is pair with Rivalz. Second Lelouch harem right now are C.C , Kallen, Shirley, Ayano (I begin like this pairing after read Code Geass: Lelouch of Divine Providence)  
**

 **I plan to put Marrybell in the harem but I think I will pair her with Orpheus since I see her had a crush for him. While Rai will pair with Nonette or Oldrin**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own anything about Code Geass or Danball Senki**

 **Middle Eastern Federation**

In the desert, the Britannian forces were fighting the Middle Eastern forces and they were fighting in their knightmare frames, the Bamides. The firing kept going on then suddenly a group of knightmare frames called the Gloucester appeared and charged towards them. In the cockpits, the members of the Middle Eastern forces were surprised.

"Gloucesters?" One of the members said.

"They were supposed to be in Serupham!" Another member said.

The commander looked on he was angry. The group of Gloucesters continued charging towards their enemies.

"Hah, shoddy, oversize imitation knightmares!" Andreas Darlton commented.

"They would have done well in surrendering from the start, the fools!" Gilbert G.P. Guilford added.

The Gloucesters were decimating the Bamides with ease and then Middle Eastern base that was being defended was quickly destroyed. The commander saw this and was shocked as he saw only the caped Gloucester that was standing with flames engulfing behind it.

"That's Cornelia!" The commander said surprised, "Impossible, just one unit did all this?!"

The commander was killed when his Bamides exploded and so did the rest. In the cockpit of the caped Gloucester, the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannia nodded with approval.

"We've done it," Cornelia said, "Area 18 has been established."

"My lady," Darlton contacted, "about our next plan of action…"

"Yes, forgive me for dragging you with me to clean my foolish younger brother's mess," Cornelia then frowned, "and among other things."

"Not at all, my lady," Darlton assured, "our place is with you, wherever it may be."

"Right," Cornelia said with a smile, "Area 11 won't be as easy as our usual assignments with Zero and the White Witch in there so It likely we are deal with Southeast Federation. They has defeat us in two invasion so I can not underestimate them.

"Yes, I agree."

"As do I," Guilford said.

"Yes, I'm counting on you for your assistance," Cornelia said.

 **Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

In one of the rooms of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, twin boys were watching the news regarding the appearance of Zero in Area 11 and how he was able to get away from envoy led by Jeremiah Gottwald with Zero's confession of being Clovis's killer and the human experimentation that Clovis was involved in. One of them turned off the television and they were upset. The twins were the Britannian princes, Castor and Pullox rui Britannia.

"That Gottwald is incompetent," Castor said.

"Indeed, what the hell was he doing just letting that Eleven go, even with Zero confessing of being Clovis's murderer," Pullox said.

"Still, things are not going to be well now that what Clovis was doing behind the scene is exposed."

"Our big brother has brought shame. It was foolish of him to speak about it to Zero, even if they were just two of them alone."

"Had we known, we would have requested our father to send us to Area 11."

"Well, there's nothing to be done now, what has happened, happened and nothing can be done to change that."

"But at least we know that Nemo are in Area 11 and had make a contract with Zero"

"I wonder our father is going to do"

 **Sword of Akasha**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire was standing with his thoughts.

"So he's made his appearance," Charles said and then he smiled, "let's see how far you'll go"

"He had become a fine young man Charles "A voice said.

"Yes! He it Marianne and I really surprise to see Nemo had make a contract with both Lelouch and Nunnally" Charles said.

"C.C. had keep it from me and said they had surprised to show us" Marianne said "And she said he had make friend with powerful allied"

"The Southeast Federation. I had to admit that they had give us a good challenge but soon they will be crush" Charles said.

"You plan another invasion" Marianne said.

"Yes! Gregor will lead the attack" Charles said.

"You send Berthold Gregor to deal with The Southeast Federation" Marianne said.

"He always want to fight again Southeast Federation after his son die during the second invasion" Charles said.

"I know his son Maximilian. He is a fine young man and candidate for Knight of Round" Marianne said "How is he die"

"He lead a company at least 200 knightmare to attack a base in Philippines. He plan that if the attack successes will create a open to our army attack Philippines." Charles said "But when he almost take the base his company be attack by platoon with 45 knightmare."

"I remember now, the survived said the enemy leader is a good strategist and a skill pilot" Marianne said "They said his knightmare is paint in red and had emblem in it left shoulder. The emblem is a T-Rex skull with a 32 number inside it jaws"

"Gregor want to revenge for his son dead so he had ask me to let him command the next invasion force" Charles said.

"What about Lelouch and Nunnally, I don't think that Cornelia will win again them after we had see they can do?" Marianne ask.

"Don't worry Marianne If our son want a challenge I will give him one" Charles said.

 **Lelouch Base**

Lelouch with other now sit on the table and begin to plan they next move.

"With my debut. I'm sure that soon or late Japan Liberation Front and Kyōto House will contact us" Lelouch said.

"I don't know Lelouch from what I hear Japan Liberation Front now act more like terrorists. With they attack in many Britannian factory and kill many innocent people" Ban said.

"I agreed with Ban while understand what they done but kill the innocent for they revenge is not right" Jin said.

"From what I find out is Kusakabe are the one who order those attack" Lelouch said "Renya do you find who will become to the new viceroy"

"Those loud mouth in government bureau can not stop taking about it, the new viceroy is Cornelia li Britannia while the vice- viceroy is Euphemia li Britannia" Renya said.

"She is famous for what she done in Area 18 that why they want her here" Lelouch said.

"She will arrived tomorrow" Renya said.

Then Nemo begin to chuckled make everyone look at her.

"You found something funny Nemo?" Nunnally ask

"I just wonder what happen when The Witch of Britannia fight again The White Witch of Southeast Asia, who will win" Nemo said.

"That is interesting question" C.C. said continue eat her pizza.

"I wonder one think C.C" Ami said.

"What it is" C.C. ask.

"Why Nemo and Luluko hate pizza so much since they create from you, they must like it just like you not hate it" Ami said.

"That a good question" Karin said.

Now everyone turn to look Nemo and Luluko.

"Just because we create from her that not mean we had to obsessed with pizza like her" Luluko said.

"And beside pizza is the most terrible food I ever eat" Nemo said.

C.C slam her hand to the table.

"How dare you said that pizza it a food of god" C.C. yell.

"Yeah right" Luluko said.

And then Luluko and C.C begin to throw insult at each other while the other stand there and watch.

"Lelouch" Kallen said

"What is it Kallen" Lelouch ask.

"During the battle Shinjuku, I had head the voice of the leader of that resistance group" Kallen said "I think they leader is my brother"

"Naoto Kouzuki-Stadtfeld "Lelouch said.

"Yes" Kallen said.

Lelouch look at Kallen eyes. He can see that she want believed that her brother and mother maybe alive after the invasion and hope that she can find where are they.

"I will tell Anji look for them" Lelouch said.

"Thank you" Kallen said.

 **A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Cecile and Lloyd were reading up on events that were happening since Zero made his appearance along with the details of Code R Project that Clovis was involved that was posted on the internet.

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima…" Cecile said, "This makes the seventh incident since Zero appeared."

"It seems that the others groups are following Zero's example and putting up a real fight," Lloyd said, "the truth about Clovis's human experimentation has been exposed and has caused such outrage. Even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to contain the information that has been leaked on the internet and our patron was quite upset to learn of this as well. Prince Clovis's name has been tarnished."

"I've heard they are looking for the people that were involved as well and General Bartley will be questioned severely when he gets back to the mainland."

"Yes, it seems that after Prince Clovis was killed, they moved their equipments elsewhere but their certain that they are still somewhere in Area 11."

"Also they begin to talk about those knightmare show up with Zero"

That make Lloyd had deep scowl in his face.

"They had hurt my Lancelot I will have my revenge" Lloyd said.

"We also received that prince Schneizel ask about Lancelot sister unit" Cecile said.

"You mean Lancelot Club" Lloyd said.

"His majesty want it ready went the new viceroy come" Cecile said.

 **Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

"Help them Todoh," Kusakabe suggested, "the Britannians are in chaos thanks to Zero. Now is the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!"

"Keep calm Kusakabe," Todoh replied, "it's not definite information that Kyoto will give the Guren Mk-II to Zero. If we pay too much on Zero, we'll end up tripping on ourselves up."

Kusakabe scoffed, "We have to get revenge for what Clovis has done...make all Britannians pay for what happened."

Todoh narrowed his eyes, "Kusakabe, I'm warning you, don't do anything foolish."

 **Tokyo Settlement**

At the government bureau, a Britannian officer was informing Suzaku of the verdict.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, case number 107 of the Area 11 military forces," The officer spoke, "in the matter of your involvement in Prince Clovis's murder, you are hereby set free due to lack of evidence."

Suzaku was in his casual clothes and was walking out of the building with his bag. Suzaku was surprised with the verdict.

"They actually let me go?" Suzaku asked himself, "Just like that?"

 **Flashback: Last night**

"Since you won't join me, I assume that you're still going to go to your

court martial, correct?" Zero asked.

"Uh yes, I will. It starts in an hour and I need to hurry," Suzaku replied.

"Well then, get going, of course, with everything that happened and what I presented on the live broadcast, I'm sure the charges against you will be dropped and you'll be a free man…"

 **Flashback End**

"I guess Zero knew what he was talking about," Suzaku said, "but still…"

"Out of the way please!" A girl's voice called, "Look out below!"

Suzaku looked up and was surprised and quickly caught the girl that had long pink hair. Suzaku was stunned with what had just happened.

"Um, are you okay?" Suzaku asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

The pink haired girl looked at Suzaku and nodded.

"Yes, forgive me," The pink haired girl said, "I didn't think that there was anyone below me."

"No, it's okay; I wasn't actually expecting a girl to fall right to me either."

"Oh my…"

"Uh, is something wrong?"

The girl looked around and nodded, "Actually yes, something is very wrong. The truth is that I'm being chased by horrible men. So could you help me?"

After few minute late Suzaku now walking with the pink haired girl.

"We haven't introduced ourselves," The pink haired girl said, "my name is..." The girl paused a bit, "Euphie."

"Euphie, huh?" Suzaku responded with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Euphie, I'm—"

"No, don't tell me because you're now well-known. You're Private Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"Yes, that's right," Suzaku paused a bit and looked over to his right, "Euphie, you were lying before, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't being chased by anyone, that's the truth."

"Meow."

"Huh?"

Suzaku looked over and saw Euphie meowing to a stray cat. The cat had an injured leg and Euphie was doing what she could to have the cat relax.

"Meow, meow," Euphie spoke, "Is kitty hurt? Meow?"

Euphie slowly brought her finger to the cat and the cat sniffed a bit and then rubbed against Euphie's finger and Euphie petted the cat with her finger meowing to the cat and she was happy. Suzaku walked over and smiled as Euphie picked up the cat. Suzaku attempted to pet the cat but the cat bit Suzaku's finger.

"Oh my…" Euphie said.

"Ow…" Suzaku just simply said.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were riding in the trailer looking for Suzaku.

"We're running late," Lloyd said, "I hope he's still waiting."

"But he was released though, right?" Cecile asked.

"Of course he was, there was no real evidence against him and besides, Zero admitted it and then there's the terrible fact of what Prince Clovis told Zero right before he was killed. Still though, it seems that Suzaku was thoroughly investigated because of that incident with Zero."

Lloyd and Cecile suddenly saw Suzaku walking with Euphie and they were surprised.

"Wait, why is he…?" Cecile asked.

"Well well, isn't this interesting," Lloyd said with a smirk.

Soon, Euphie and Suzaku were sitting on some stairs and Euphie wrapped a bandage around the cat's injured leg and Suzaku had a bandage for his finger that was bitten.

"Do you have trouble with cats Suzaku?" Euphie asked.

"No, I really like cats," Suzaku responded as he tried to pet the cat again but the cat snarled at Suzaku, "sadly, the feelings not mutual."

"Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person," Euphie said with a smile.

The cat suddenly took off leaving Suzaku and Euphie.

"Oh, he ran away," Euphie said as she was a bit disappointed.

"…Euphie, could you tell me please?" Suzaku spoke, "Why did you lie to me before?"

"Oh, are you concerned about me?"

"Um, well yeah, I am."

Euphie smiled, "Then accompany me some more."

Euphie got up and pulled Suzaku's arm. They went to various places and had a good time and Euphie was really enjoying herself and Suzaku was having just as fun as well.

"Being here is just like being in Britannia," Euphie commented.

"Are you from the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, I was a student until last week."

"Last week? So what are you doing now? And by student, do you mean in high school? You can go sightseeing anytime, right?"

"You have so many questions."

"Oh, s-sorry."

Euphie chuckled lightly, "It's okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You see…today's my last day of my holiday. That's why I wanted to see Area 11. I wanted to know what kind of place it was."

"Well, you didn't really need me for that."

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I really am."

Suzaku and Euphie kept walking and were unaware that Lloyd and Cecile were watching them with curiosity. They were watching a huge screen that was showing the news report and it was about Zero's debut and what he had exposed of what Clovis was doing and the details of the human experimentation that were posted on the internet for people to see. Suzaku frowned and keeping to his resolve to change the system from within and vowed that he would never agree nor acknowledge Zero's ways of doing things. They continued on going to various places and then they walked on the sidewalk.

"Suzaku, would you please take me to one more place?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku smiled as he bowed, "You wish is my command milady."

Euphie then gave a serious expression, "Take me to Shinjuku."

Suzaku was surprised and looked at Euphie seeing her expression of determination.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please show me to Shinjuku…to the place where innocent people were killed for no reason."

"E-Euphie…" Suzaku spoke surprised.

 **In the sky**

A plane was carrying General Bartley Asprius who was being sent back to homeland as a prisoner with two foot soldier accompanying him.

'To think that I would be sent back to homeland like this' Bartley said sadly in his head, ' I wish I never involved myself and His Highness with that damn girl and now that damn murdering bastard Zero has destroyed Prince Clovis's good name'

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

It was dawn and Suzaku and Euphie arrived and they were at the memorial area for all the people that were killed by Clovis's orders and it was a depressing site for both of them.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto is finished," Suzaku said, "and people were starting to return from it."

"It's horrible," Euphie said, "all this because Clovis was doing something illegal and was afraid of being discovered."

Euphie shook her head in sadness as it was still heartbreaking to her that her half-brother Clovis who meant so much to her had ordered such a terrible thing and against people who were just trying to live.

"Man, I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the Elevens," A voice said with glee.

Euphie and Suzaku were surprised and they turned to see two boys and one of the boys with a bandana on his head had a camera.

"Hey look," The male boy with dark hair tied to a ponytail said, "there are marks from the hummer rounds. Get a shot of it."

"Gotcha," The bandana wearing boy said as he took the shot of his friend with the hummer round.

Suzaku and Euphie couldn't believe what they were seeing and they were both disgusted with the two boys.

"How disgraceful," Euphie said upset, "with everything that has happened," Euphie shook her head, "they have no respect."

The camera was slapped out of the bandana wearing boy hand and he and his friend were confronted by Tamaki, Minami, and Yoshida.

"Get the hell out of here!" Tamaki demanded angrily.

"H-How dare you," The bandana wearing boy responded upset, "an Eleven like you laying your hands on me."

"I'm not an Eleven, I'm Japanese!" Tamaki said

"No, you're wrong," The long haired boy countered, "you people lost; you're nothing more than beaten dogs!"

"You stinking Britannian brats!" Tamaki said as he was livid.

"Stop, please no violence!" Suzaku said as he ran to get between them.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki countered as he swatted the sunglasses off of Suzaku's face.

They were surprised when they all recognized Suzaku.

"Hey wait a minute," Yoshida said, "You're Suzaku Kururugi."

"Yeah, that's him," Minami said.

Tamaki was angry seeing Suzaku.

"The guy that killed Clovis?" The bandana wearing boy asked.

"You idiot, Zero was the one that did it," The long haired boy said.

"Tch, he's nothing but a slave," Tamaki commented, "who threw away his pride and dignity to lick Britannia's boots."

Suzaku just looked at Tamaki.

"Hmph, who cares for some pathetic Honorary Britannian," Tamaki continued glaring at Suzaku, "you sold your pride, your people and even your own soul and you call yourself Japanese? It's nothing but a sick joke."

"You're wrong!" Suzaku replied offended, "I—!"

"I'm not wrong!" Tamaki interrupted and he was fed up of just seeing him, "You disgusting Britannian lap dog!"

Tamaki charged toward Suzaku with the intent to punch him but Suzaku easily countered by grabbing Tamaki's arm and flipped him over. Tamaki hit the ground hard and the other men were surprised and even Euphie was surprised as she ran over and saw what was happening.

"Stop please," Suzaku pleaded, "I'm a trained soldier. Please, don't make me fight my own people."

"What a selfish thing for you to say," Tamaki said angrily

"C'mon, let's go," Minami said.

"Yeah, it's not worth it," Yoshida added.

Tamaki was seeing Yoshida and Minami walk away and decided to just do the same and then looked at Suzaku with hatred.

"The son of last Prime Minister, a stinking traitor," Tamaki said with venom, "Zero should have never bothered saving you!"

Tamaki left with Yoshida and Minami and Suzaku felt upset with how things went and then Euphie ran towards Suzaku holding Suzaku's bag.

"Suzaku, are you all right?" Euphie asked concerned for him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Suzaku answered.

"Well I'm not!" The bandana wearing boy complained as he picked up his camera, "Look at my new camera, it has scratches!"

"Why did you wait so long?" The long haired boy asked glaring at Suzaku, "Some Honorary citizen you are."

"Yeah seriously, why the hell did you let him go? You should have killed him."

"That wouldn't be the correct response," Suzaku explained, "besides, what happened here in Shinjuku and what was revealed is quite upsetting."

"So? That has nothing to do with us," The long haired boy countered, "it's not our fault that Clovis was doing something and got exposed for it."

"That's right, it's not our problem so who cares for the real reason for what happened here!" The bandana wearing boy added.

Euphie walked up and slapped the bandana wearing boy and the long haired boy hard in their faces causing one of them to drop his camera. The two students and Suzaku were surprised with Euphie's action and Euphie was extremely upset, angry, and disgusted with what the two boys were saying.

"I will not allow you two to insult this man any further and I find it deplorable that you two were taking pictures and acting in glee in the face of this tragedy," Euphie berated, "even though you're not in any way part of this heinous occurrence, that doesn't mean it's okay for you to be so despicable."

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The bandana wearing boy asked still shocked that he got slapped and admonished.

"The lady is right in what's she saying," A voice said.

The four individuals looked and they saw someone picking up the camera and it was Jin and follow him is Ban

"What are doing you eleven give back my camera" The bandana wearing boy said

Jin just looked at the camera, "Sure you can have this back but there's just one thing about it."

"What?" The bandana wearing boy asked raising an eyebrow.

Jin let go of the camera and smashed it in two with a lead pipe. Suzaku, Euphie, were shocked with what happened.

Jin just looked at the bandana wearing boy "The problem is that…it's broken."

"What the hell?!" The bandana wearing boy said angrily as he picked up his destroyed camera.

"What's your problem you dam eleven?" the long hair boy said

"Hmph, well I couldn't help myself," Jin said with a shrug and he dropped the lead pipe, "I just couldn't stand seeing how idiotic and disrespectful that you two were acting."

"I got this camera as a gift from my father!" The bandana wearing boy said angrily, "My father! Do you know who my father is?"

"No, I don't know who your father is and I don't care who your father is," Jin said not bothered or worried in what the boy was implying.

"All my shots are destroyed," The bandana wearing boy said sadly looking at his destroyed camera and then he turned to Suzaku, "Hey, aren't going to do anything?"

Suzaku was taken back and then was about to speak but Euphie got in front of him.

"You insulted this man terribly and you have the nerve to look at him to do something when you were disrespectful?" Euphie commented, "He already did something for you by making sure you weren't harm by those men earlier."

"Euphie…" Suzaku said.

"You…" The bandana wearing boy spoke shaking with anger.

The two boys looked and they saw that Euphie was standing her ground while Ban and Jin stood next to Euphie and glaring

"Let's get out of here," The long hair boy suggested.

"Yeah," The bandana wearing boy agreed and then pointed at Jin "you're going to pay for what you did to my camera Winston, remember that."

The two boys left and Ban sighed of relief and looked over to Euphie and Suzaku.

"Thank you for what you two did," Euphie said, "those two were just awful."

"Think nothing of it," Jin assured, "I just couldn't stand what they were doing. It was despicable."

Euphie nodded, "Yes, I agree," Euphie looked over to Suzaku, "Suzaku…"

"Huh?" Suzaku replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Suzaku said with a smile.

Ban looked at Suzaku, "You're Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

"Y-Yes," Suzaku replied with a nod.

"Yeah, I saw you in the news last night," Ban smiled, "it's a good thing isn't it, that you were proven innocent of Clovis's death."

"Yeah…" Suzaku said with a nod.

"And you Miss?" Ban asked looking at Euphie.

Euphie smiled, "I'm Euphie, it's nice to meet you... uhm! What is you name"

"My name is Ban Yamano and this is Jin Kaidou" Ban said

"Jin Kaidou do you relative with Yoshimitsu Kaidou "Suzaku ask

"He is my grandfather" Jin said.

"He is one of my father friend" Suzaku said "I never hear what happen to him"

"He die during the invasion" Jin said.

"I'm sorry about that" Suzaku said.

"It nothing" Jin said.

"May I ask guys something?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes?" Ban replied.

"What brings you two here in Shinjuku?"

"…I actually came to pay my respects," Ban said as he looked over to the memorial area, "to the victims that were murdered."

"So you came here for the same reason as we did," Euphie said.

"Yes…a friend of mine was here in Shinjuku when the massacre started."

Euphie and Suzaku were surprised.

"A friend of yours?" Suzaku responded.

"Yes, he is…in fact a group of soldiers were actually going to kill him."

"How horrible," Euphie said upset, "is your friend…?"

"He's fine, he was able to get out of Shinjuku alive because he had help and it wasn't Britannia soldiers that helped him…no, it was actually the resistance faction that aided his survival. He was actually very grateful that they helped him."

"I see…" Euphie said

"Can I ask you something Suzaku?" Ban asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Suzaku asked.

"…Do you still plan to continue to serve in the military?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Even though you were being accused for something they knew you didn't commit," Ban looked at Suzaku, "from what was said last night by Zero, they knew you were innocent but were going to use you as a scapegoat for their own personal agenda and they didn't bother to do a real investigation."

"It is true…but I believe that it can change, that if someone really works hard within the system, then it can be better so that something like what happened to me doesn't occur again."

"Suzaku, do you really believe that?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I don't know, it's just…no offense Suzaku, but I can't see how that will work with the way things are right now with Britannia." Ban said

"Even with what's going with Britannia as a fact, I still have to try." Suzaku said.

"I will say this to you know Suzaku" Jin said "Charles zi Britannia's policies are centered on strength, and before that strength is broken, Britannia will never change, there is eight ending for you if you continue with this road"

Then Jin begin count his finger.

"One you placed in a dead lock unable to oppose or change anything major "

"Two they let you build a force so to mark those that would appose them then find a way to destroy your power"

"Three corrupt you"

"Four you disappear"

"Five they assassinate you "

"Six they make you a denialist"

"Seven you are blackmailed or threaten to do what they want"

"And finally You break and surrender"

"I have see many Japan try to do just like you, most of them end up in third catalog they become just like Britannia and look down they former countrymen while the rest been kill"

Suzaku only clenched his first while listing what Jin just said. No Jin is wrong he will not be change by the system.

"Even so I still follow that road" Suzaku said.

"May I ask Suzaku why you're determined to do so?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku looked at the statue, "When I was ten years old, the world seemed like a sad place for me."

"Really?" Ban asked.

"Yes…starvation, disease, corruption, war, terrorism, the unending cycle of hatred…that cycle, someone has to break it."

"Even though you point all these things out…"

"Of course, I doubt that anyone can actually make all the terrible things go away, that's just not possible…but, I don't want to lose anymore loved ones, not to lose anymore family members. To at least have a world without war."

Jin frowned, "Suzaku, that's…"

"How would you go about it to try to do that?" Euphie asked, "When you say you don't want to lose anyone else, do you mean like your father, Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"I don't know how it should be but if I stop," Suzaku said as he took out his father's pocket watch and looked at it, "my father's death will be in vain. Yes, my father died in the war seven years ago and since then—"

"Your highness" a voice said

All five of them turn and see Jeremiah, Kewell and Villetta run toward them.

"They found me" Euphie said.

"Wait Euphie, are you…?" Suzaku asked

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of Britannia!" Euphie said.

Jin, Ban and Suzaku look Euphemia with a shock face.

Lloyd and Cecile were watching with amazement.

"Lloyd, did you know who she was?" Cecile asked.

"I did," Lloyd said with a smile, "she was a student so she was never seen in public though."

"Are you ok you highness" Jeremiah ask.

"I'm fine! It's been a long time Jeremiah since we last saw each other," Euphie said, "ever since two of my siblings were sent away."

"Yes…" Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah had the painful memory of when Marianne vi Britannia was killed and then fact that her two children Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were sent away and then was told they had both died.

"Your Highness!" Suzaku said, "Please forgive me. I didn't realize who you were."

"Don't worry about it," Euphie assured as she looked at Suzaku with a smile, "I made the decision of not telling you who I really was."Then she had a downcast expression, "I loved my brother Clovis, he was very dear to me," Euphie continued feeling sadness, "however, what my brother was doing in regards of the human experiment and what he did here in Shinjuku is inexcusable and the fact that he had no remorse over the reasons of what he did upsets me," Euphie then looked at Suzaku with determination, "Suzaku, just as you lost your father to the war, I'm sure there people here who have lost their loved ones from the unjustified massacre here. Suzaku, based on what you said, I ask of you…will you help me?"

Suzaku was surprised, "Me?"

"Yes, you will help me so that a repeat of what my brother Clovis did never occurs, that is what I desire Suzaku."

Suzaku was amazed and kneeled before Euphie, "I am unworthy of your kind words," Suzaku lowered his head, "if it pleases you, then I will do everything in my power to assist you."

Euphie smiled, "I'm glad to hear,"

Meanwhile Ban and Jin look at each other wonder how they should tell Lelouch about this.

 **Area 11 Airport:**

Ami and Kazuya now inside a car park near the airport. They had been assign by Lelouch to watch Cornelia arrived.

"I see! Thank for tell us Ban" Ami said then hang to his phone.

Kazuya low his binoculars and turn to look at Ami.

"What it is" Kazuya ask.

"Ban said he and Jin had meet Euphemia li Britannia and Suzaku in Shinjuku" Ami said.

"How the Shuttle is got here" Kazuya said.

"I guess that she had arrived here soon than her sister" Ami said.

The just finish the landing. Kazuya and Ami took they binoculars and look thought it just in time the door open. Walk out from first it Cornelia follow behind her is Darlton and Guilford. Then twor figure step out from after them. Ami and Kazuya mouth open when they recognize the two figure base on they uniform.

"That is Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram and Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky" Ami said.

"Not good" Kazuya said.

Then they see a transport plane land next to the Shuttle. The plane is paint in the red color and it had an emblem on the plane side. It a witch ride on the broom.

"They are here too" Ami said.

"The Emperor really want to capture and Zero" Kazuya said.

That emblem is belong anti-terrorism search-and-destroy armor unit within the Britannian Military. They were formed by the 88th Imperial Princess Marrybell mel Britannia and have been given the mission of suppressing terrorism throughout the controlled territories of the Holy Britannian Empire.

The Glinda Knights.

"It look like we need some back up" Kazuya said as he see Marrybell walk out from the plane.

 **Viet Nam Military Base**

At the hanger Rai now working on the new knightmare.

"So how is the knightmare Rai" a voice said.

Rai turn to look behind him and see Duc Anh, Leo and Lineberka walk to him.

"Just a few more test and it will be ready" Rai said.

Duc Anh look at the knightmare in font him with interest.

"So now cockpit will built into the body instead on the back" Leo said.

"Yes" Rai said.

"You know this look like angel" Lineberka said look at the knightmare wing

"So what is this one will call" Leo ask.

"It call Ragna-mail" Duc Anh said

"It will be the first knightmare can fly" Rai said.

"I thought the first one is Odin" Lineberka said.

Rai listen what Lineberka just said before blush in embarrassing.

"I forget about it" Rai said.

"Even so well done Rai" Duc Anh said.

"I just build it while you are the one who make the design" Rai said.

"True but this still can't come true if not for you effort Rai" Leo said.

Rai laugh then he begin fell headache.

"Are you alright" Leo ask.

"I'm fine" Rai said.

"It happen again right, you memory is begin to resurface" Duc Anh said.

"Yes and somehow I fell I want come to Japan" Rai said.

"I will tell the general to sent you there since Epsilon is ready "Duc Anh said.

"You don't need to do that" Rai said.

"No! You said you want to find about you memory right, if you think go to Japan will help you then you should go" Duc Anh said.

The group desire to leave and let Rai had time to think.

"That Ragna-mail look cool. I wonder when I can had one" Leo said.

"We plan to mass-product it" Duc Anh said "I plan to let our Air Force use them since they need some firepower"

"You right our Air Force had been neglect for at least three year, We had many skilled pilot but most of our plan it been out date." Leo said.

"Even the Navy had been give a better equipment I will tell this to the general" Duc Anh said.

Then Duc Anh suddenly catch something on his eyes. He see a girl wearing a dress, She had black hair and a pink eyes, the girl right now look at the group, no she is look at Duc Anh.

"Duc Anh! You ok" Leo said.

Duc Anh blink then he see the girl had gone.

"It nothing" Duc Anh said

"You know Duc Anh, you never are a good lied" Lineberka said "You saw that woman again right"

"Yes!" Duc Anh sigh then he look both of them "I want to ask you two something and please tell me what truly think about it"

Leo and Lineberka blink in surprise but nod.

"What do you guys think about the world with out lies" Duc Anh said.

"To lie is as natural as it was for an organic to breathe, and in some cases, depending on the moral reasons, a necessity for the greater good. After all, without lies, what is truth?" Leo said "So the world with out lies to me it just nonsensical"

"Every day, everyone makes lies, sometimes to others, and at other times, ourselves. Some will do it for the most selfish reasons; others will do it under good intentions. Lying itself is a gray matter at best. It is like a tool. It can be a weapon and destroy lives, or as a means to preserve them. In the end the world with out lies is just to be a lied to" Lineberka said.

"I see" Duc Anh said.

"Why you ask us about that question" Lineberka ask.

"That woman had ask me that question" Duc Anh said "And I said that world is just illogical, nonsensical, and entirely pointless."

"I see" Leo said "But who is that woman"

"That is the answered I want to find" Duc Anh said.

* * *

 **Two knight of Round and** **The Glinda Knights in Area 1, Lelouch need some back up right now. Who is the girl Duc Anh see.  
**

 **The next chapter Kallen will find her family and Suzaku come to school.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
